


Лепесток тюльпана в лучах зари

by A_Chernomodin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Попаданчество, Предвидение, драма, дружба, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Chernomodin/pseuds/A_Chernomodin
Summary: Фели де Тамала родилась и выросла в обществе, где люди и маги давно живут в мире и согласии, но злой случай во время полицейской облавы переворачивает всё с ног на голову, и теперь она в окружении врагов в средневековом замке, вынуждена выдавливать максимум из своих способностей и из раза в раз выпадать в осадок от местной морали и порядков. Это история волшебницы, чьим идеалам предстоит столкнуться с тяжёлой и чуждой реальностью. История дружбы, история любви и ненависти, побед и поражений.





	1. Некромант

Низкие серые тучи заслонили обеденное солнце. Под кирпичным заброшенным зданием больницы расположилась пара полицейских машин и фургон спецназа. Фели де Тамала медитировала, спрятавшись от ненужных глаз за бетонной оградой. Она была невысокой девушкой двадцати трёх лет от роду, в полицейской форме. Пара кожаных ботинок чёрного цвета защищала ноги от грязи и непогоды. Светло-коричневые свободные штаны были знамениты своей невероятно прочной тканью, порвать их – серьёзное достижение! Туловище полностью скрывала летняя куртка в песчано-белый камуфляж с коричневыми пятнами. На нагрудном кармане красовался белый флажок. Поверх русых волос, подстриженных под каре, была надета бежевая фуражка с бордовым околышем. Тонкие губы, крючковатый нос и серые глаза выдавали в ней северянку. Неухоженная кожа показывала её как женщину старых порядков, хотя близкие к ней люди списали бы всё на обыкновенную лень.

Фели не покидало плохое предчувствие. Начальство выслало подкрепление, внутри должно быть не больше трёх культистов. И всё же, что-то здесь было не так. Это не была бомба или газ, там не было никаких ловушек. Вообще говоря, культисты до сих пор должны были пребывать в неведении о готовящейся операции. Известно, что это не была их основная база. Лишь испытательный полигон для тёмных искусств.

Возможно, риск был связан с хранящимися внутри зачарованными предметами. Бывали случаи, когда полицейские по неосторожности их активировали, получали тяжёлые ранения или сходили с ума. Семь лет назад на схроне культистов нашёлся череп раннего человека, превративший всех в радиусе пары сотен метров в нежить, и только тогда было дано распоряжение не нападать на Культ без поддержки профессионального прорицателя. Запоздало, но необходимо. 

Но и это не всегда спасало от неприятностей. Сейчас Фели стояла перед выбором. Если она примет участие в штурме, она станет жертвой некой опасности, которая не приведёт к её смерти, но не сулит ничего хорошего. Если она откажется, погибнет спецназовец, и нечто плохое случится с её дорогим напарником Атро. Распутать вероятностные нити будущего не помогла ни рассыпанная соль, ни анализ сновидений последних шести ночей. Что бы ни хранили в больнице культисты, оно вело себя слишком непредсказуемо.

Очередная и последняя попытка оценить риск. Фели ввела себя в транс – важный навык, которому учат всех прорицателей в академиях. Видение. Осколки стекла на полу, облезлая краска, стоящая в воздухе пыль. На полу сидит сержант Песто, из его бока течёт кровь. Огнестрельная рана. Двое мёртвых культистов. Один, в чёрном балахоне, сдался. Некромант. Ему заткнули рот, чтобы он не мог читать заклинания. Но что-то пошло не так. В следующую секунду помещение осветили вспышки выстрелов. Некромант исчез, Фели куда-то бежала. Потом… падение. Долгое падение. Суровый мужчина в аристократическом костюме. Молодая девушка в длинном белом платье, с накинутым на голову платком. Её идеальное, почти детское личико предстало крупным планом. Эсилья. Зелёная трава и голубое небо.

Очнулась Фели от лёгкого толчка в плечо. Двадцать минут прошло, и Атро вывел её из транса. Самое сложное в прорицании с помощью видений – запоминать детали. Память определённо была сильной стороной Фели, она, пусть и со скрипом, могла сдать экзамен, просто разок прочитав учебник. Очень жаль, что это не работало так же хорошо со снами и видениями, и пару раз проиграв в голове увиденное, заодно привязав важные детали к «якорям» – особо въедчивым ассоциациям, прорицательница кивком дала понять, что готова. Хмурая погода нагоняла тоску, дополнявшую собой свербевшее в груди чувство тревожности.

Штурмовой отряд собрался у фургона. Взгляд Фели на мгновение зацепился за нашивку с именем Песто. Если верить видению, ему предстояло получить ранение. Преподаватели на протяжении всех курсов академии вбивали в головы молодых прорицателей, что если удалось избежать большой трагедии – смерти или инвалидности, стоит на этом остановиться. Фели предпочитала делать всё идеально, поэтому она скорректировала план.

– Они укрываются в глубине здания, в просторном помещении без окон, но это не подвал. Мои чувства подсказывают, что культисты заняли тренажёрный зал на первом этаже, – Фели указала пальцем на искомую комнату на схеме здания, – их трое, у них есть огнестрел. Это окно похоже на то, что я видела в трансе. Оно было разбито. Это может быть результатом боя или уловкой культистов. Смотрите под ноги и не наступайте на осколки стекла, чтобы не издавать лишнего шума. Как видите, тренажёрный зал – это ловушка для культистов. Эта дверь – единственный вход и выход, я гарантирую. 

Фели достала набор цветных маркеров, и принялась рисовать на карте круги – позиции, стрелки и крестики – опасные места, где следует проявлять осторожность. 

– Разделимся на три группы. В группу «Альфа» войду я, Атро, Альви, Си и Лебо. Мы маги, а среди культистов есть, как минимум, некромант. Он нас почует издалека, поэтому мы останемся за пределами здания, будем наблюдать и прикрывать. В группу «Бета» войдут Песто, Шело, Тиено и Мао. Вы группа захвата. Займите удобные огневые позиции вокруг двери. Как только они выбегут из зала, требуйте сложить оружие и сдаться, при малейшей угрозе жизни стреляйте на поражение под мою ответственность. В группу «Дельта» войдут Бетерро и Мари, ваша задача: заткните вентиляцию в женском туалете, а в процедурной начните накачивать слезоточивый газ. Шестое чувство подсказывает, что это лучший вариант, если мы хотим взять живьём хоть кого-то и остаться целы. По поводу опасных мест. В этих двух коридорах располагаются детекторы, их можно обойти через второй этаж во-о-от так. Как только я удостоверюсь, что план хорош, сможете задать вопросы. 

Закончив с объяснением, Фели закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Её предчувствие несколько улучшилось. Возможно, ей удалось предотвратить некоторые неприятности. Это хорошо. Но кое-чего она не понимала. Последней части видения. Временами контроль разума ослабевает даже у обученных прорицателей, и картины будущего становятся загадочными и завуалированными. Возможно, некромант сбежит, и это станет падением – образом поражения. Долгим это падение будет из-за прокола в чём-то важном, о чём она пока не знает. Но закончится эта история счастливым финалом, на что намекают образы ясного неба и зелёной травы. Возможно, ей об этом сообщит родовитый маг, представший в образе зрелого аристократа. Но кто такая Эсилья? Подобные женские одеяния типичны для традиционных человеческих обществ. В плане, платки и длинные платья. Но в точности таких же Фели не могла припомнить ни у одного народа. Хотя она не была специалистом в истории и не могла утверждать, что такие одеяния нигде не встречаются. 

Так или иначе, её чувства говорят о приближении чего-то плохого, но это не смерть – иначе она бы уже испытывала ужас. Это могла бы быть серьёзная неудача на работе или в личной жизни, быть может, травма, но не инвалидность. Фели подозревала, что в очередной раз пала жертвой излишней рационализации, и её видение соотнесётся с реальностью настолько непостижимым образом, что даже постфактум с трудом найдёшь связь. И потом, иногда всё же приходится идти на жертвы. Она очистила разум от догадок, с чем могут быть связаны грядущие проблемы, и предпочла просто держать в голове, что всё это лишь плата за победу над культистами. 

– Думаю, вопросов нет. Разрешите приступать? – прозвучал басовитый голос Песто.  
– Погодите, – встрял Атро, – ты уверена, что нам нужно вести огонь на поражение? Если хочешь уберечь кого-то от ранения или травмы, подумай ещё раз. Это наша работа, оно не стоит твоей карьеры.  
– Я уже подумала и приняла решение. Двое погибнут в любом случае, и пусть меня проверит телепат! Третий, в чёрном балахоне, сдастся, – Атро показал пальцами «ок» в знак согласия. 

Разбившись на группы, спецназ и полиция приступили к выполнению операции. «Ищейки», к коим принадлежала Фели и Атро, патрульные, к которым относились Мари и Лебо, и спецназ, в числе которого были Альви, Си, Песто, Шело, Тиено, Мао и Бетерро, действовали вместе. Такие случаи не были редкостью, поскольку навыки членов всех трёх отделений могли быть полезны. Ввиду своей малочисленности, независимых «спецназовских» прорицателей как явления не существовало, хотя предпринимались попытки сократить штат ищеек и ввести их. Патрульные были вполне способны самостоятельно справиться с угрозой уровня «культисты разрисовали стену» или «неведомая паранормальная штуковина в гараже», так что даже в опасных операциях они зачастую попадали под горячую руку и использовались как вспомогательная сила. 

Чем бы ни занимались культисты, они по-прежнему не высовывали носа из тренажёрного зала. Ни часовых, ни камер видеонаблюдения. Минимальные меры предосторожности, коими были детекторы и, возможно, осколки стекла на полу, не в счёт. Профессиональный прорицатель может раскусить и не такую хитрость задолго до начала операции. Они явно были очень неопытны, ведь лучшая мера предосторожности – скрытность. Фели хватило одного намерения войти в больницу, чтобы почуять их присутствие. Она породила вероятное будущее, где их с напарником раскрывают с помощью детектора. Не было бы детектора – не исключено, что прорицательница их бы и не заметила. 

Операция началась. Радиосвязь работала исправно; группа «Альфа» заняла наблюдательные позиции вокруг здания, группа «Дельта» отчиталась о перекрытии вентиляции в туалете и перебралась в процедурный кабинет. Фели взглянула на часы и почесала руку. Всё всегда идёт по плану до первого столкновения с противником. Как только в стройный замысел вмешивается настолько сложное и непредсказуемое существо, как человек или маг, будущее тут же теряет определённость.

– Пускаем газ, приготовьтесь, – пробился сквозь шипение рации голос Мари. 

Фели ничего не видела. Она закрыла глаза и слушала. Какое-то время было тихо. Потом послышался щелчок, кто-то прокричал «у него пушка!», прогремели выстрелы, и тут же утихли. Сосущее плохое предчувствие не исчезло. Минуты тянулись вечностью. Все затаили дыхание, ожидая сообщений от группы «Бета». Наконец, из динамиков рации раздался голос.

– Двое убитых… один сдался… у нас… без потерь… 

И снова тишина, нарушенная одним лишь тяжёлым вздохом Фели. Потерь нет. Если бы были раненые, они бы сообщили. И её самовольный пересмотр плана не привёл к смерти некроманта. Разве может быть плохое предчувствие, когда сама Вселенная к ней столь благосклонна?! Оказывается, может. 

– Вяжите некроманта, мы входим, – приказала прорицательница.  
– Приняли, командир, – ответил низкий голос Песто. Хороший знак. 

Для прорицателей нормально регулярно сталкиваться с дежавю. Но в больнице их концентрация оказалась просто запредельной. Каждый уголок, каждый кусок обшарпанной и разрисованной в граффити стены казался Фели знакомым. Это чувствовалось так, словно она вернулась в эти коридоры спустя много лет. Будто в детстве она каталась на своём трёхколёсном велосипеде мимо разбитых клумб, а подростком её пригласили на свидание за стойкой регистратуры. Вот длинная трещина в стене, из которой кто-то догадался вытянуть кабель. А вот пустая комната, в дверном проёме которой не осталось ни двери, ни наличников. Треснувшие стёкла, пыль и необъяснимая ностальгия. 

Детекторы среагировали и деактивировались. Даже если на неведомой главной базе культистов узнали о нападении, это не возымеет никаких последствий. Да и в существовании некой базы все давно сомневаются. Очередная успешно проведённая операция. Очередное торжество сил света над силами тьмы.

Путь к тренажёрному залу лежал справа от входа, прямо за гардеробом. Коридор, в начале которого поставили детектор, выходил в просторный холл. По правую сторону находились кабинет ортопеда, архив и травмпункт. По левую сторону помимо тренажёрного зала располагался рентгенологический кабинет. У Фели на глазах Шело, чтобы проветрить помещение от газа, разбил окно и вычистил стёкла вовнутрь. Именно эти осколки и были в видении Фели, и они ещё должны сыграть свою роль, если только… дурное предчувствие всё нарастало…

– Уберите это отсюда, – прорицательница указала на стекло на полу, – сама не знаю, зачем это надо. Просто делайте. 

И дальше всё пошло совсем не по плану. Инстинкты завопили об опасности, заставив Фели закрыть руками лицо. Пусть она и не видела этого, но осколки стекла резко взметнулись в воздух, врезавшись в плотное обмундирование спецназовца, а затем рванули в её сторону. Она чувствовала удары сквозь куртку и кофту. Один из крупных осколков едва не снёс с её головы фуражку. Слепой шаг в сторону, и через то место, где она стояла секунду назад, пронёсся со свирепым видом некромант. Раздалось несколько оглушительных хлопков, на которые прорицательница уже не успела среагировать. В ушах невыносимо звенело. 

– За ним, за ним! Не мешкайте, блять! – Песто выпрыгнул через окно, Шело и Тиено последовали его примеру.

Мао. Фели заглянула в тренажёрный зал. Четвёртый член группы «Бета» лежал на полу без сознания, с его виска стекала кровь. Некромант оказался ещё и хорошим телекинетиком. Прижатый к полу, он смог силой мысли поднять доску и вырубить спецназовца. 

– Мао без сознания. Альви, ему нужна твоя помощь. А я займусь этой сволочью, – громко и чётко произнесла в рацию прорицательница.  
– Приняла, выдвигаюсь в сопровождении Атро, – последовал ответ.

Проверив магазин и предохранитель, Фели доверилась чувствам и побежала не на улицу, как велела логика, а на второй этаж. Когда охотишься за опасным магом, нужно бежать не от угрозы, а к ней. И действительно. С помощью двух кирпичей и силы мысли, некромант закинул себя в окно. Поднимать в воздух собственное тело с помощью телекинетики – о многом говорит! Не только о родовитости мага, но и долгих тренировках. Такому не в каждой академии учат! Впрочем, навыков телекинетического полёта культисту хватило лишь на то, чтобы точно забросить себя в окно. Посадка вышла жёсткой, и Фели, не дав некроманту ни секунды на передышку, познакомила его лицо со своим ботинком. И сделала это ещё раз, просто потому, что так ей велело шестое чувство. 

– От прорицательницы не сбежишь, – Фели гордо подняла голову, встряхнув свою постриженную под каре шевелюру, – сдавайся, – добавила она серьёзным тоном.  
– Пошла нахер, – после этих слов некромант усилием мысли нажал на спусковой крючок. Пистолет Фели выстрелил, на время дезориентировав прорицательницу. Слишком рано она почувствовала победу. 

Воспользовавшись коротким замешательством, некромант придал самому себе толчок. Слишком сильный толчок. Врезавшись в стену за спиной прорицательницы, он оттолкнулся и, шатаясь, продолжил бегство. Несмотря на нараставшее дурное предчувствие, Фели продолжила преследование. Культист скрылся за дверью, от которой так и веяло проблемами. Только вот позволить войти в неё кому-то другому значило навлечь беду на него. Недопустимо. Порой казалось, что прорицательнице было бы проще умереть, чем позволить кому-то принять на себя тот же удар и слегка пораниться. 

– Тебе некуда бежать, сдавайся!  
– Если хочешь меня, приди и возьми!

Выцелив на деревянной двери точку, в которой дурное предчувствие ослабевало, Фели выстрелила. Раздался сдавленный крик, дверь слетела с петель от телекинетического удара безумной силы и припечатала прорицательницу к стенке. Хромой на одну ногу некромант вытащил из комнаты странный предмет в форме яйца серебристого цвета. Провернув несколько манипуляций с пультом управления, он приложил к вершине руку пока ещё ничего не осознававшей Фели. 

– Не сбежишь, конечно, – тихо пробубнел культист, – посмотрим, что ты на это скажешь.

Тело прорицательницы начало сиять голубым светом изнутри. Не дожидаясь, пока яйцо завершит своё тёмное дело, некромант в очередной раз попытался скрыться. К сожалению для него, телекинетика относилась к так называемым «малым школам», и для овладения ней не требовалось тратить четыре года на обучение в академии. И очень многие волшебники осваивали её параллельно основной специальности. Незримая сила ударила по ногам некроманта, свалив его на землю. Эта же сила медленно приподняла его голову и мощным ударом приложила о бетонный пол. Культист отключился.

Не прошло и минуты, как на этаже появились спецназовцы при поддержке магов. Но этого Фели уже не увидела, её тело растворилось в ярком свете, и прорицательница отправилась в бесконечное блаженное падение…


	2. Побег, часть I

Звёзды растягивались в белые линии, извивались змеями и окрашивались во все цвета радуги. Яркие краски сменялись непроглядной тьмой, возвращались и вновь угасали. Это продолжалось вечность. Тело медленно замерзало, но делало это непривычным способом, испытать и описать который не доводилось прежде никому. Тепло уносили незримые волны, омывавшие кожу. Холодные, но приятные. 

Чувство блаженства и покоя не покидало прорицательницу ещё долго. Даже когда она поняла, что проснулась, она продолжала наслаждаться каждой минутой, проведённой в кровати. Под нежным шелковистым одеялом было так комфортно, так хорошо, что вставать совсем не хотелось. И тут её осенила мысль. Кровать? Мягкое одеяло?! Воспоминания прошедшего дня веером пронеслись в голове. Операция, некромант, короткая погоня… чем она закончилась, Фели уже не помнила. 

– Проснулась? – прозвучал мелодичный девичий голосок. 

Прорицательница распахнула глаза. Потолок не походил ни на её, ни на больничный. Его украшала искусная фреска, изображавшая сцену сражения магов в красных мантиях с гигантским кальмаром, напавшим на их корабль. В море бушевала гроза, волны разносили в разные стороны деревянные обломки. Единственный парус корабля был порван, одно из щупалец обвило мачту. Чародеи опаляли монстра языками пламени, испускаемыми из рук. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, Фели осмотрела комнату. Интерьер был богатым, но архаичным. Мебель из чёрного металла и тёмного дерева была украшена резьбой, притом настолько глубокой, что, казалось, оставляла совсем мало места для содержимого. Пара высоких шкафов, сундук, комод, полупустые книжные полки, стол и несколько обитых мягкой тканью стульев. На стенах из серых каменных блоков тут и там были видны следы копоти. Пол был деревянным, но не паркет – просто выложенные вровень друг к другу доски. Свет солнца с трудом пробивался сквозь тяжёлые шторы, окрашивая комнату в красный цвет. Царивший алый полумрак немного разбавлялся огоньками немногочисленных свечей. Чтобы развеять его, Фели сотворила небольшой сияющий шарик и поместила его в центр комнаты под потолок. Справа от кровати, с книгой на коленях, сидела молодая девушка лет шестнадцати. Мимика её идеального личика выражала изумление, взгляд следовал за светлячком. Иногда прорицатели подсматривают факты о людях в возможных вариантах будущего, и кое-что волшебница знала о ней заранее.

– Эсилья? – прозвучал неожиданно чарующий голос, который не принадлежал Фели. Попытка прокашляться ничего не изменила, ибо даже кашель звучал выше и привлекательнее, чем должен быть.  
– Ты знаешь моё имя? – последовало ещё более неожиданное открытие: Эсилья говорила на другом языке. Никогда прежде Фели не слышала этой речи, но каким-то образом понимала её.  
– Что происходит, где я? – наконец, она догадалась сбросить одеяло, чтобы проверить одну сумасшедшую догадку. Провернуть обмен телами очень трудно, прибегали к этому очень редко и только очень могущественные персоны. Но это было возможно. Впрочем, похоже, этот случай всё же был другим. Фели видела своё тело. Оно определённо изменилось, но это не было тело кого-то другого. Кожа стала светлее и приятнее на ощупь, фигура обрела элегантную, женственную форму, руки и пальцы стали тоньше, бёдра шире, а вот живот остался таким же подтянутым, как и размер груди нисколько не увеличился. Но главное, её волосы, которые, согласно регламенту, не должны опускаться ниже подбородка, непостижимым образом отросли до лопаток. Не осталось ни единой родинки, ни единого прыщика, ни единого недостатка, словно над ней поработала команда пластических хирургов, дерматологов и целителей. 

– Тебе не нравится? – послышался грустный голосок Эсильи. Фели была слишком занята, чтобы ответить, – прости, что не спросила твоего мнения. Мне казалось, все девушки хотят выглядеть безупречно…  
– Нет, нет, я просто… немного… – не закончив мысль, Фели вдруг начала озираться по сторонам. Плохое предчувствие. 

Прорицательница слезла с кровати, с непривычки пошатнувшись, и в одном нижнем белье начала двигать мебель. К шоку Эсильи, с помощью телекинеза – как считалось, утерянного искусства. Стулья и шкафы ползали с места на место, хаотично и, казалось, без какого-либо замысла. Фели и сама не понимала, как именно ей это поможет, но что как-то поможет, знала точно. Закончив с перестановкой, она потушила светлячок и телетермикой зажгла свечи в позолоченной люстре. Ближайшая опасность была большей частью ликвидирована, но времени катастрофически не хватало.

– Так, решаем проблемы по мере поступления. Эсилья, не подскажешь, где я вообще?  
– Ты в замке Паальвинат… – мир, похоже, сходил с ума. Между тем, девушка в белом платье продолжила, – что это было?!  
– Потом объясню. Попробую. Может, это прозвучит глупо, но… какой сейчас год? – в голову начинали закрадываться смутные подозрения.  
– Ты… – глаза Эсильи распахнулись, – так и знала! Ты утерянное имперское дитя, отправленное из прошлого в наше время?!  
– Имп… что? Какое дитя, какая империя, я думала, что пришла из будущего!  
– А, мм… видимо, нет… – Эсилья немного помолчала, глядя в пол, и вдруг вспомнила, что забыла ответить, – сейчас 751-й год!  
– Этот вопрос, наверное, прозвучит ещё глупее, – Фели немного призадумалась. Как понять, что она в другом мире? Что знает Эсилья, что вообще известно учёным этого времени? – Так. Может, вы ведёте постоянные войны на истребление с людьми?  
– С людьми? – Эсилья непонимающе помотала головой, – в горах и море есть дикие люди, но я бы не сказала, что мы воюем…  
– А с кем воюете? Какие знаешь страны?  
– Не дави, – Эсилья вдруг стала серьёзней, – мы сейчас в царстве Кон-сай, на востоке вот Инкарий, а на юге Иштухфан. С кем воюем… если это можно назвать войной, орки опять лезут на Цеминский вал.  
– Орки? – Фели не поняла ни слова.  
– Не знаешь орков? Высокие чёрные громилы с клыками, должна была хотя бы слышать.  
– Нет, – прорицательница плюхнулась на кровать. Она попала. И как ей вернуться обратно, непонятно. На всякий случай ущипнув себя (дважды, чтоб наверняка), она закрыла глаза и попыталась похандрить. Не вышло. Она по-прежнему была в опасности, и плохое предчувствие со временем только усиливалось. Скоро оно стало невыносимым, толкая Фели к действиям.  
– Куда ты дела мою одежду? – прорицательница уже знала, что её нет ни в шкафах, ни в комодах, ни в сундуке.  
– Мы отдали её в стирку, – Эсилья отложила книжку и пригляделась к полу перед входной дверью, – эй! Ты размазала фрукты по полу? Зачем?!  
– У меня нет времени объяснять, мне нужна одежда, только… – она взглянула на Эсилью, – только не платье. Есть что-то подходящее, и чтобы быстро надеть?  
– Эээ, – лицо Эсильи выражало замешательство, – в комоде есть походные штаны и рубаха, только пурпурную не бери, это для знатных гостей…  
– Знатных гостей? – Фели направилась к комоду, – у вас тут что-то вроде… – неожиданно она не нашла слова «аристократия» в лексиконе языка, которому её где-то успели научить, – не подскажешь, откуда я знаю ваш язык?  
– Откуда ты свалилась? Духовники-скоа научили.

В очередной раз Фели не поняла половину предложения. Покопавшись в комоде, она нашла свободные чёрные штаны и рубаху пурпурного цвета. Всё равно она не собиралась задерживаться в замке, и от того, что она наденет, будущее никак не зависело. Не станут же её преследовать из-за того, что она посмела нарушить вековые традиции местной аристократии?

– Эй! – Эсилья увидела, что надевает Фели, – положи на место! Мне же за это влетит! – она отложила книгу и наконец поднялась со стула, чтобы лично вырвать ценную рубаху из рук прорицательницы.  
– Не переживай, я не собираюсь задерживаться в замке, – она повернулась к входной двери, – смотри. Пять, четыре… – с той стороны послышался скрип, – три, две, – ручка двери повернулась, – один! 

В комнату вошла пара магов в красных мантиях. Первый, с более искусной вышивкой оранжевого цвета, собирался что-то сказать, когда поскользнулся на размазанном по полу фрукте, перекувыркнулся через стул и приложился виском о деревянную шкатулку. Телекинезом Фели распахнула шторы, комнату озарил яркий свет, заставивший компаньона уже обезвреженного мага закрыть глаза и пошатнуться назад. Он ударился о шкаф, и предусмотрительно поставленная на него глиняная ваза покачнулась и упала на голову непрошеного гостя. Хотя прорицательница этого не знала, она вырубила двух опытных боевых огневиков. Даже не притронувшись к ним. Эсилья пребывала в состоянии, которое можно было бы описать как «никогда в жизни такого не видела, это незаконно, но мне очень понравилось». 

– Как ты это сделала?!  
– Я умею чувствовать будущее, я точно знала, что нужно сделать, чтобы всё вышло мне на руку, – Фели гордо задрала голову, – мне не помешала бы такая же мантия, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
– Постой, ты правда собралась бежать? Из замка?! – Эсилья отказывалась верить в происходящее. Кем бы ни была эта дамочка, она очень сильна, возможно, сильнее Венда. Она знала её имя, она играючи одолела двух магов, она владела стихиями силы и огня, не говоря уже о магии, о которой не знали даже в Империи. Лучшей возможности вырваться из Гильдии у неё, пожалуй, не будет. О своём желании она, разумеется, умолчала.  
– Наверное, я смогла бы его захватить, устроить революцию и сбросить с людей иго магического угнетения, но… – а что, собственно, «но»? Фели не придумала. С её точки зрения всё предложение было шуткой, отсылающей к историческим реалиям её мира, но не поддающееся описанию выражение на лице Эсильи заставило её думать, что она сказала глупость, – что?  
– Странная женщина, – пробубнила себе под нос молодая волшебница, – тебя как зовут-то? А то нечестно выходит, ты моё имя знаешь, а я твоё нет!  
– А, прости. Фели де Тамала, можно просто Фели, – Эсилья вежливо поклонилась. Фели, на всякий случай, тоже, – мантия где?  
– Там, – Эсилья показала на шкаф, у дверей которого лежал без сознания боевой маг, – духовники уже знают, что ты их вырубила. Ну, огневиков.  
– Пусть знают, – Фели выбрала неприметную серую мантию без изысков, – им это никак не поможет. Если бы здесь был хоть один прорицатель, кроме меня, прорицать было бы сложнее… понимаешь? Только я чувствую будущее, и я уже знаю, что сбегу отсюда. Осознанно или нет, на каждое их действие я приму контрмеры.  
– Ты вообще можешь проиграть? – Эсилье было очень сложно поверить, что магия может принимать такие формы. Имперцы считали, что похожими способностями обладают орки. Но если бы орки правда могли видеть будущее так, как Фели, они бы никогда не проигрывали.  
– А тебе всё скажи, – ехидно ответила волшебница, – капец. К нам ещё гости, не поможешь мне?  
– Я? – да, Эсилья была бы не против сбежать из замка вместе с Фели, но вопрос прозвучал неожиданно. Откуда ей знать, что волшебница, с которой она только познакомилась, уже готова выступить вместе с ней против магов замка, против целой страны? Почему она вообще так легко к ней расположилась? Неужели это тоже её способности? От мыслей об этом у Эсильи начала болеть голова. А Фели знала, что для прорицателей вещи очень часто сами собой складываются так, как им нужно. Прорицатели стремятся улучшить своё будущее не только осознанно, но и подсознательно, так это объясняли преподаватели в академии.  
– Да, мне нужна помощь. Какой магией владеешь?  
– Нет, нет, постой, – Эсилье не нравилось, что её могут видеть насквозь и читать её действия наперёд, – с чего ты взяла, что я вообще хочу тебе помогать? Сейчас мне ничего не стоит остановить тебе сердце, например.  
– Я знаю, что ты не сделаешь этого в любом случае. У меня правда нет времени тебе подыгрывать, они уже близко.  
– Да хватит! – Эсилья села на край кровати, всем своим видом показывая, что ничего делать не собирается. Фели быстро убрала павших магов и залезла в шкаф.

Как и ожидалось, духовники почувствовали неладное; один из них, в сопровождении четырёх огневиков-скоа, заявился в спальню для гостей, где застал на краю кровати Эсилью. Он прекрасно знал, что Фели сидит в шкафу, но, пожелав лично распахнуть двери, пал жертвой собственной гордости. Невидимая сила толкнула шкаф на мага, и тот оказался придавлен тяжёлой массой чугуна и тёмного дерева. Для пришедших это было настолько неожиданно и странно, что они ещё долго не могли сообразить, что делать дальше. Пока задыхавшийся духовник не позвал на помощь, и двое магов не приподняли шкаф, чтобы дать ему выползти. 

– Что за чертовщина? – наконец, отдышавшись, произнёс духовник, – ты выяснила, какие у неё способности? – обратился он к Эсилье.  
–Значит, слушай, – она встала с кровати и, медленно приближаясь, начала загибать пальцы, – видит будущее, двигает предметы… поджигает предметы, создаёт светящиеся шарики и… убивает силой мысли! – сердца пятерых магов разом сковало. Были бы они людьми без толики сопротивляемости, погибли бы на месте. 

Для Фели это стало сигналом к действию. Сконцентрировавшись, ей удалось приподнять шкаф и оставить его лежать на раскрытых дверцах. Пока Эсилья переводила взгляд от мага к магу, полностью останавливая их сердца, Фели отработанными ударами головой о землю их вырубала. Заметив, что магия покидает тела некоторых чародеев, она обратилась к девушке в белом платье.

– Ты что, их убила? – они не могли оказать сопротивление, это было чересчур, – зачем?  
– Не надо было? – с губ Эсильи пропала игривая улыбка, – они никак нам не пригодились бы.  
– Да не в этом дело, – прорицательница начала с силой мять руку, чёртова мораль средневековья! – просто не нужно лишний раз никого убивать, хорошо? Если враг для нас не опасен, он имеет право на жизнь.  
– Эм, – Эсилья в который раз прокрутила в голове мысль «странная женщина», но была вынуждена согласиться. Они обе понимали, что теперь связаны, и сбегать из замка будут вместе. 

Разобравшись со вторым отрядом, волшебницы растеряли преимущество неожиданности. Но объединив свои силы, по-прежнему могли считаться очень серьёзной угрозой. Времени на составление и обдумывание плана у Фели не было, поэтому она целиком положилась на чувства и импровизацию. Действовать требовалось быстро и решительно.

– Нам придётся много бегать, тебе будет удобно в этом платье? – «белый цвет нас демаскирует», хотела добавить Фели, но не стала.  
– Это походное платье целительницы, к тому же… – она закрыла глаза. Юбка немного поднялась, а ткань окрасилась в серый цвет, под стать стенам замка. Фели никогда прежде такого не видела; между тем, Эсилья продолжила, – у тебя, кстати, мантия духовников.  
– Буду знать. Можешь провести меня к моим вещам?  
– Это так необходимо?  
– Да, – короткий ответ Фели отрезал любые возможности для возражений.  
– Просто твои вещи отнесли в подвал, в лабораторию Венда, а одежду отдали фестаху на стирку, – Фели не поняла значения слова «фестах», но не стала уточнять.  
– Тогда давай сперва нагрянем в лабораторию, а потом к этому фестаху.  
– Ну, нет, – возразила Эсилья, – возле лаборатории темница с тремя камерами. Я знаю, что из каждой можно выбраться через тайный проход, но не знаю, как. Но думаю, что ты сможешь разобраться.  
– Ух ты, – Фели всё больше нравилась её спутница, она очень быстро нашла применение её способностям, – и получается, что если сперва мы пойдём в лабораторию, то потом нам придётся ещё раз туда вернуться. Хорошо, я согласна, идём к фестаху. 

В коридоре никого не было, но на улице уже началась суматоха. Пусть местные и были средневековыми болванами с примитивными технологиями, связь у них была налажена безупречно. С помощью телепатии. Как только пара магов, чьи цели остались для Фели загадкой, была повержена, немедленно был сформирован второй отряд. Он прибыл в гостевую спальню очень быстро, и не могло быть сомнений, что весь замок теперь работал, как единый организм, мгновенно реагируя на каждое действие дуэта волшебниц. Боевым магам потребуется время, чтобы надеть доспехи, а гвардейцам, среди которых были и очень опасные огневики-ашоа, ещё нужно будет разбиться на отряды и составить план. Да, замок начал действовать единым организмом, но этого может быть недостаточно без умного мозга. 

– Нам не помешало бы узнать о способностях друг друга, – начала Фели, пока девушки спускались по винтовой лестнице, – ты сказала, что на тебе платье целительницы. Но, насколько я знаю, целители не убивают, они лечат.  
– Кто тебе такое сказал? – с губ Эсильи слетел смешок, – мы умеем лечить, потому что владеем стихией тела. Ну, мы правда не очень хорошие воины и обычно не воюем. Чтобы сковать сердце, нужно быть близко и видеть свою цель, да и это не всё.  
– А какие ещё есть ограничения у твоей способности? – Фели нужно было знать всё.  
– Металл рассеивает магию. Если на воине доспех, сердце уже не сковать, но доспех должен быть не из живой материи, не из кожи или дерева. Ещё… с некоторым расами тяжело. У орков два сердца, и они очень сильные. Нужно два целителя-скоа, чтобы сковать оба одновременно, и держать их скованными довольно долго. Да и кентавра так не убьёшь, у них сердце теряет ритм, но не сковывается. А вот люди умирают быстро, правда, мне рассказывали, что есть среди пиратов такие, которых магия вообще не берёт, – некоторое время волшебницы молчали. Фели обдумывала услышанное; у неё накопилось так много вопросов, но совсем не было времени, чтобы их задать.  
– Моё тело изменила тоже ты, да? Какие способности вообще есть у целителей?  
– Ой, дай вспомнить. Тут ещё от рода зависит, ты, наверное, не знаешь? Есть род полумагов, они самые слабые. Даже человеческое сердце им сковать тяжело. Ещё могут залечить небольшую рану или сказать, чем болеешь. Есть род боа, это обычные маги. Могут залечить тяжёлую рану, вылечить болезнь, немного поправить внешность или поддерживать жизнь, пока не придёт маг посильнее. Есть род скоа, к ним принадлежу и я, – в тоне Эсильи послышались нотки гордости, – это сильные маги. Могут отрастить обратно конечность, воскресить кого-то, если умер недавно, наслать болезнь или сменить пол. Сильнее меня только род ашоа, и как родить целителя-ашоа уже, увы, неизвестно. Иштухфаном правит чета из целительницы-ашоа и мага ярости, но он скоа. Я знаю, что ашоа могут превратить в орка или кентавра, или чью-то точную копию, а ещё продлевать жизнь, – ответы на одни вопросы порождали десятки других. Фели решила для себя, что обязательно расспросит Эсилью о родах, о расах, об истории мира, да обо всё, о чём только можно! Её спутницу было просто приятно слушать. Самое то, чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей обо всём, что осталось там, на родине…  
– Я никогда прежде не видела настолько разносторонних магов, не расскажешь, что это за стихии и что ещё ты умеешь? – закончив с ответами, Эсилья принялась задавать встречные вопросы.  
– Наверное, неправильно называть это стихиями. В моём мире, – тут лицо целительницы переменилось. Она взглянула на Фели, подняв бровь, с озадаченным выражением на лице. Прорицательница вдруг осознала, что не рассказала ей, откуда пришла, – а… в общем, да. Я пришла из другого мира, – и снова наступило молчание. Фели одолевало чувство вины за то, что она не ответила на вопрос, но в то же время было бы странно просто продолжить после такого заявления.  
– Понятно, – прервала молчание Эсилья, но не стала настаивать на ответе. Волшебницы спустились с пятого на второй этаж, когда Фели остановилась.  
– Ниже опасность. Продолжай подсказывать, куда идти.  
– Хорошо, – Эсилья не возражала, – отсюда направо, к другой лестнице, – она указала на арку.  
– Тяжело на чужой территории, – Фели очень не хватало схем, – это прозвучит неожиданно, но ты не знаешь, где мне найти соль? – её спутница в очередной раз вздёрнула бровь.  
– В погребе, – ответ был исчерпывающ. Кроме как с первого этажа не попасть. 

От лестницы к лестнице пришлось побегать. К счастью, благодаря магии Эсильи, у них обеих были выносливые атлетичные тела. Спустившись на первый этаж, они ловко обошли отряд огневиков. Их пытались преследовать, но в беспорядке постоянного перемещения сил телепатам было тяжело отследить беглецов. Волшебницы двигались сквозь лабиринты комнат: просторных залов, арсеналов, столовых, складов. Цитадель была огромна, это была полноценная крепость внутри крепости. Фели не могла припомнить ничего подобного в своём мире. Их противники изменили тактику и начали стягивать силы с улицы вовнутрь, блокируя больше дверей и проходов. Это сыграло на руку волшебницам. Они выбили одно из окон, вырвавшись из внутренней крепости.

Снаружи их уже поджидал враг. Едва заметив угрозу, группа боевых магов, прежде стоявшая узким кругом, быстро рассредоточилась. В одном из них, в сером сюрко, накинутом поверх железного доспеха, Фели увидела наибольшую угрозу. Она прибегла к последней, ещё не вполне освоенной ею школе, к трагонике – искусству манипуляции магнитными полями. Прорицательнице нужен был удобный образ для концентрации внимания, вытянув к своей цели руку, она сжала кулак. Металлический доспех смяло с чудовищной силой, переломав рёбра и кости, внутренние органы были раздавлены. Чародей погиб на месте, едва ли успев что-то осознать. Между тем, Эсилья превратилась в мёртвый груз. Из-за доспехов она не могла помочь в бою. 

Четверо огневиков, два скоа и два боа, укрылись за баррикадой из деревянных телег. Четверо на одного, даже с прорицанием счёт был неравен, и время работало на противника. Нужно было как-то спрятаться. Вызванное волшебницей пламя охватило половину поляны перед замком; травы было мало для полноценного пожара, но дым от её тления обеспечил хоть какое-то укрытие. Схватив Эсилью за руку, Фели рванула к ближайшему зданию. 

– Где твой фестах? – ей начало казаться, что затея напрасна. Что ей не стоило рваться за полицейской формой, можно было обойтись тем, что спрятали в лаборатории, – Эсилья!  
– Туда, – она указала пальцем на здание по другую сторону дороги, – слева от конюшни!

Волшебницы упали на землю. Прямо над ними пронеслась пара файерболов и врезалась в кирпичное здание, где хотела укрыться Фели. Согнувшись, с глазами, слезящимися от дыма, они перебежали через дорогу. Стена огня, вызванная одним из огневиков-скоа, выжгла улицу за их спинами. 

– С-стойте! – бородатый человек в накинутой поверх кожаного жилета кольчуге направил на Эсилью арбалет. Ещё трое, два с копьями и один с мечом, были совсем без защиты, и тут же погибли от сердечного приступа. Арбалет вылетел из рук и загорелся. Но, к удивлению Фели, вместо того, чтобы тут же сдаться, человек бросился на целительницу с кулаками, и его пришлось силой мысли выкинуть на улицу, аккурат под вторую огненную стену. Волшебниц обдало жаром.

– Они в ярости, – заметила Фели, – никогда не видела настолько мощной телетермики.  
– Владеешь четырьмя стихиями на уровне боа, – отметила Эсилья, но поспешила исправиться, – но будущее видишь на уровне ашоа!  
– Угу, – рефлекторно прорицательница развернулась, сжала кулак и моментально убила ещё одного мага, показавшего в дверном проёме. На этот раз огневика в красном сюрко, – я слежу за входом, ты найди вещи!  
– Ааа, – события проносились слишком быстро, Эсилья порой не успевала реагировать, – бегу!

На секунду Фели задумалась. Она что, собирается здесь переодеваться? Да о чём она вообще думала?! Ещё одна угроза с улицы, в этот раз прорицательница двумя телекинетическими ударами выбила кирпич из стены. Снаружи послышался звон ударившихся о землю доспехов. В одной из исторических книг Фели читала, что средневековая броня была слишком тяжёлой, чтобы, единожды упав, воин мог подняться. И если в её мире маги могли подтолкнуть себя с помощью телекинетики, то местные пока не демонстрировали похожих способностей, чем больше походили на людей.

Пока Эсилья искала одежду, Фели подошла ко входу. Дым быстро рассеивался, и было видно, что двор уже заполоняют маги. Огневики в красных мантиях шли растянутой линией, позади них расположились духовники в серых; на балконе она заметила чародея в зелёной мантии, способности которого были неясны. Зря она решила выйти за шмотками, очень зря. Как выпутываться из сложившейся ситуации, было непонятно. Но кое-что стоило попробовать…

ОПАСНОСТЬ.

Волшебница упала за стену, её мантия загорелась. Кроме метания файерболов и создания огненных стен, они могли и просто поджигать! Расстегнув и отбросив горящую ткань в сторону, Фели подняла в воздух копьё и бросила таким образом, чтобы её предчувствие, бывшее последние несколько минут просто отвратительным, несколько улучшилось. Враг не успел опознать в копье угрозу и, если судить по звону металла и отсутствию крика, погиб на месте. Выглянув из проёма, прорицательница принялась реализовывать свой тёмный замысел. С глухими хрипами и скрежетом сжимающихся доспехов, огневики начали валиться один за другим, а за ними – телепаты. На открытой местности они были очень уязвимы, чего нельзя было сказать о Фели. Волшебнице ничего не стоило игнорировать неопасные файерболы и прятаться за стеной от опасных. Из-за тактического ясновидения ей было очень тяжело навредить. К приходу Эсильи противник всё же приспособился и покинул двор. Защитники замка разбежались по домам и наверняка сидели в ближайшем коридоре цитадели. С противоположной стороны, ближе к стенам, тоже начало чувствоваться присутствие угрозы. Их окружали. 

– Держи! – Эсилья бросила Фели тканой мешок с её вещами, – что там?  
– Восьмерых положила, но сколько их там, не знаю. Много. С обеих сторон, в цитадели, повсюду. Нас окружают, – на всякий случай проверив содержимое мешка, Фели схватилась за пришитую к нему верёвку и повесила его на спину, – у меня есть план.

Больше не говоря ни слова, волшебница создала мощное магнитное возмущение, проломив и стену «прачечной», и стену конюшни. Важное преимущество трагоники – не всегда нужно видеть цель, а магическое воздействие свободно проходит сквозь преграды. Старые чугунные опоры, явно пережившие множество потрясений, с лёгкостью поддались в обоих зданиях, продавили ненадёжно скреплённые кирпичные стены и создали две большие дыры. Воспользовавшись временным укрытием, коим стало облако пыли, волшебницы проскочили в конюшню. Возмущённые вторжением лошади ржали и вставали на дыбы в своих стойлах, но теперь волшебницы могли быть уверены – маги не сожгут их вместе со зданием. Не каждый решится собственноручно уничтожить такое богатство, как пара десятков хороших скакунов. 

– Вход в лабораторию в цитадели, да? – Фели хотелось надеяться, что это не так.  
– В подвал ведёт единственная лестница, – прозвучал звонкий голос Эсильи, – из цитадели.

Просто так им добраться до подвала не дадут, был нужен хоть какой-то план. Выйдут на улицу – попадут под перекрёстный огонь. В буквальном смысле огонь. Ничто не помешает врагу выжечь весь двор вместе с волшебницами. Если судить по дурному предчувствию, единственное безопасное место во всём замке – это конюшня. Вернутся в прачечную – столкнутся с непреодолимой угрозой. Возможно, её вот-вот полностью выжгут. Но если Фели заранее знала, что выберется, значит, она что-то придумает. Или Эсилья. Должна быть какая-то простая, но гениальная идея, как им выбраться; казалось, она вертится на краю сознания, но остаётся такой недоступной. Фели привыкла обдумывать всё заранее, взвешивать риски и минимизировать ущерб. Но никак не генерировать один план за другим и импровизировать, допуская мелкие оплошности, которые, накапливаясь, превращались в лавину, сметая надежды и шансы. 

– Выпусти лошадей, – у Эсильи появилась идея, – они не смогут нас атаковать, пока по полю носятся лошади!

Глаза Фели загорелись. Это была единственная стоящая идея, которая действительно могла сработать. Пройдя вдоль стойл, она разломала дверцы и прожгла верёвки, не только дав лошадями свободу, но и напугав их, побудив этой свободой воспользоваться. Доски, бывшие частями стойл, были подожжены и отправлены на улицу. Очередной трюк с дымом, только на этот раз двор не выжечь стеной огня. 

– Бежим! – на всякий случай пригнувшись, волшебницы выбежали из конюшни и ринулись к главному входу в цитадель. Лишь единожды Фели пришлось применить свою магию против очередного духовника. Ни от кого больше она не чувствовала такой сильной угрозы. 

Внутри цитадели действовать пришлось ещё быстрее. Едва преступив главные ворота, Фели взмахнула рукой, отбросив трёх магов в сторону. И ещё четверых с другой стороны. На их умерщвление уже не было времени, в таком положении они в любом случае беспомощны. Железные доспехи стали палкой о двух концах: защищая от целителей, они обратились серьёзной уязвимостью против единственной в этом мире трагонистки-Фели. 

Лестница скрывалась позади изысканного позолоченного трона. Двое магов, охранявших вход, в богато украшенных оранжевом и сером сюрко, были отброшены и мгновенно раздавлены. Вредить холлу вражеские чародеи не решались. Опасность миновала. Единственный спуск вниз было легко охранять, а в самом подвале уже никто не мог представлять серьёзной угрозы. 

– Мне нужно перевести дыхание, – Фели остановилась, тяжело дыша и едва осознавая, что они вообще сделали. Эсилья тоже не вполне понимала, что значит сбежать из замка, когда соглашалась на это. И всё же, они вышли на финишную прямую. Враги остались наверху, а если кто-то задумает спуститься по узкой лестнице, Фели не составит труда с ним справиться. Впрочем, они могли догадаться снять доспех, и тогда сторожить спуск придётся уже Эсилье. Или обеим, потому что кто-то мог снять, а кто-то – нет. Слишком много плохих мыслей!  
– Ты можешь как-то обрушить вход? – в ответ Фели отрицательно замотала головой, – просто я не знаю, что твоё, а что нет.  
– Оставайся ты, – надтреснутым голосом произнесла прорицательница, – если тебе будет грозить опасность, я её почувствую и помогу.  
– Хорошо, тогда лаборатория за дверью слева в конце коридора. А к темнице пройдёшь, если повернёшь в коридор направо, там увидишь решётку. 

Утвердительно кивнув, Фели поспешила в лабораторию. И с чувством глубокой печали вздохнула, когда увидела ряд шкафов с десятками ящиков и отделений. А кроме них были ещё выдвижные ящики у стоявшего в центре комнаты стола, куча тканых мешков, полок, и просто раскиданное тут и там барахло. Первой нашлась сумка-пояс, из которой небрежно высыпали на стол всё содержимое: техномагическую зажигалку, портативную зарядку, плазменный шар для тренировки трагоники, пейджер и аптечку. Остальное пришлось искать по ящикам, благо, на каждом была деревянная табличка с выжженной подписью. Шокер и фонарик нашлись в «полезных артефактах», а кроме них Фели прихватила всё, что могло уместиться в сумке: золотое кольцо с красным камнем, шкатулку, пирамидку из матового чёрного металла и ножик. Пистолет, запасные магазины к нему и рация оказались в «странных безделушках».

Самое главное, что нашлась сумка-пояс. Внутри неё пространство растянуто, что даёт возможность хранить в ней больше вещей, чем позволяют видимые размеры. А ещё она зачарована на уменьшение веса. Хоть и дорогая, но очень полезная вещь, которую можно носить с собой всегда. 

Фели вытерла со лба пот. Сколько прошло времени с её пробуждения? Полчаса? Час? Она не знала, но на всякий случай засекла время на пейджере. 

01:34 следующего дня с начала операции. При том, что на улице день, её и этот мир явно рассинхронизированы. 

Дело оставалось за малым. Нужно найти тайный проход в темнице, хотя это займёт время. Обменявшись с Эсильей усталыми взглядами, волшебница прошла через указанный коридор к трём камерам, в каждой из которых должен был быть спрятан выход. Его предназначение, скорее всего, дать хозяину замка возможность сбежать из плена. А значит, он ведёт далеко за стены. Это должен быть длинный узкий тоннель для одного. Защитники замка пока ошибочно полагали, что из подвала волшебницам деваться некуда, и не спешили в него лезть, озаботившись надёжной защитой на выходе. 

С намереньем наносить телекинетические удары по стенам, прорицательница оглядела камеру. Ни следа тайного прохода. Аналогично с полом. И с потолком. Под койкой и столиком тоже ничего не оказалось. Может, она зря доверилась Эсилье? Хотя Фели знала, что выберется. Прорваться через цитадель и двор нереально, а значит, выход был где-то здесь. Она вернулась к своей спутнице, спросила, где найти погреб, раздобыла целый мешок соли и принесла его обратно в камеру. Именно на соли у неё лучше всего получалось гадать. Рассыпав горсть, она взмахом руки распространила её по каменному полу. Там, где не-прорицатель не увидит ничего, Фели видела разгадку. Её сознательное резонировало с подсознательным, выкапывая из глубин её разума воспоминания из будущего. Внутри единственной ножки столика сокрыт механизм, для активации которого нужно приподнять крышку и, немного пошатав её, повернуть против часовой стрелки. При наличии желания и времени, найти выход не составило бы большого труда. Если знать о его существовании.

Фели в точности воспроизвела свои будущие воспоминания. Раздался звук глухого падения, и солидная часть стены просто отъехала назад, открыв взору узкий лаз на ту сторону. Вот и выход! Волшебница собиралась разведать, что внутри, но её одолело плохое предчувствие. Что-то подсказывало ей, что идти туда нужно вместе, иначе Эсилью убьют. Так и было сделано. Освещая дорогу в кромешной тьме с помощью светлячка, волшебницы выбрались в небольшую тайную комнатку, где скрывалось три рычага, призванных закрыть секретные лазы. 

– Откуда ты узнала, что из камер можно выбраться таким образом? – поинтересовалась Фели.  
– Венд, хозяин замка, предлагал за вознаграждение понаходить эти лазы образованным придворным. Я пыталась, но не нашла… а двоим повезло, но я даже не знаю, кому.  
– Не удивлюсь, если он их казнил или выслал из замка, – образы магов-феодалов из исторических фильмов глубоко засели в голове прорицательницы.  
– Нет, Венд держит своё слово, его за это ценят. Если они и ушли из замка, то по своей воле, – Эсилья тяжело вздохнула, – ты случайно ничего не прихватила из погреба?  
– Не подумала, – волшебницы сели напротив друг друга в узкой комнатке. У них был тяжёлый день и прежде, чем продолжать побег, нужно было выделить себе время на передышку…


	3. Побег, часть II

Тоннель был сырым, длинным и очень узким. Если в начале можно было идти по нему в полный рост, то метров через триста уже сгорбившись, а ещё через двести – и вовсе только ползти на четвереньках. Боковые стенки были выложены из белого кирпича, а потолок представлял из себя аккуратно сложенные поверх стенок лакированные доски. Фели подозревала, что выкопать этот ход под землёй было бы невозможно, и его построили на дне траншеи, засыпав сверху землёй. Некоторое время будет виден след, зато благодаря низкой трудоёмкости тоннель можно протянуть на километры. От мыслей о долгих километрах ползком Фели сглотнула. Если маги замка знают, где находится выход, они с лёгкостью доскачут туда на лошадях и устроят засаду. 

Никакой вентиляции, разумеется, не было, и уставшим волшебницам становилось буквально нечем дышать. Мог ли неудачливый беглец просто задохнуться и остаться гнить под землёй? Вполне возможно. В этом случае помимо комков глины под ногтями в тоннеле можно было найти чей-то скелет и остатки одежды. Жуткая смерть в кромешной тьме от асфиксии. Спустя долгие минуты ползанья на четвереньках, потолок, наконец, стал немного выше, позволив чуть приподняться. Сколько они прошли? Километр? Два? Слишком уставшие, чтобы говорить, но вполне красноречиво обменивавшиеся тяжёлыми выдохами. Ужасный мир и ужасный опыт. Хоть Фели и служила в полиции, ей было свойственно много хандрить. Как только ей выдавалось время спокойно подумать, непременно накатывала тяжёлая тоска, будь для неё хоть мало-мальский повод. Эта особенность психики, дорого обошедшаяся Фели в бытность подростком, во взрослой жизни привела её к вечному бегству, когда она стремилась занять себя любым делом, лишь бы меньше думать о своих проблемах. Успехи в учёбе и на службе, множество сменявших друг друга увлечений, в которые прорицательница уходила с головой, были не более, чем способом отвлечься.

Сколько прошло времени? У Фели был соблазн остановиться и достать пейджер, но желание поскорее выбраться из душного тоннеля перевешивало любопытство. Они шли, и ползли, и шли, пока, наконец, светлячок не упёрся в преграду. Вход был закрыт, но закрыт изнутри квадратным железным люком с засовом. Многолетняя ржавчина на петлях и отсутствие смазки дали о себе знать тяжёлым скрежетом. С грохотом люк отворился, внутрь с пылью засыпалась земля и подуло свежим воздухом. Они выбрались и в кои-то веки были в безопасности. По крайней мере, чувства Фели пока позволяли себе мирно дремать.

– Дайте сил… – Эсилья пыталась отдышаться, – мы живы. Как же я рада, что мы живы.  
– И я рада, Эси… можно я буду так тебя называть?  
– Конечно, Фел, – целительница широко улыбнулась, обнажив свои белоснежные зубки. Благодаря магии её тело было идеально во всём.  
– Не знаю, как у тебя, а у меня всё жутко затекло, – Фели выпрямилась и начала разминаться. Эсилья минуту смотрела на неё с глупым выражением на лице, помогая своему телу прийти в норму с помощью магии. 

На часах пейджера было 03:28. За вычетом времени на гадание и перерыв, они ползли чуть больше часа. Вышли волшебницы в лесу, в стороне от дорог и уж точно за пределами замка. Засады не намечалось, но если их всё же хватились и теперь разыскивают, то стоило поторопиться. То, что волшебницы устроили во дворе, иначе как бойней назвать нельзя. 

– Нам нужно идти, – Фели покрутилась на месте, пытаясь сориентироваться. Она не посмотрела, где было расположено солнце относительно замка, но логично было предположить, что тоннель идёт от него, и если судить по нынешнему положению светила, на юг, – пойдём от замка, а там посмотрим.  
– Согласна, – Эсилья попыталась счистить с платья грязь, махнула рукой и перекрасила его в коричневый цвет. Сквозь лес прямых высоких деревьев и низкой травы с редкими кустарниками и островками света, волшебницы пошли прочь от замка.   
– Эси, – Фели обратила на себя внимание спутницы, – не жалеешь, что пошла со мной?  
– Нет, нисколечко, – она задумчиво опустила голову. Листья время от времени шелестели от порывов ветра, птицы игриво пели. Прошло несколько минут молчания, прежде чем Эсилья собралась с мыслями, – понимаешь. С самого рождения меня готовили на роль придатка. Таково место целителей в моём мире. Какое будущее у меня было в Гильдии? До двадцати одного года не смогу даже своим доходом распоряжаться, всё идёт учителю. А потом, как женщина, и как скоа, должна буду родить двух детей, чтобы Гильдия не ослабла, – грустный вздох, – не хочу. Я мечтаю о другой жизни, о путешествиях, о загорских древностях, о новых местах. И о свободе. Вот. Прости, что так внезапно нагружаю. Ты первая, с кем я разоткровенничалась.   
– Ничего, подруга. Если будет нужна помощь или внимательный слушатель, я всегда рядом, – Фели хотела что-то спросить, но не знала, как лучше сформулировать мысли, чтобы не обидеть и не показать безразличия, – здесь, в этом мире, с рождения определяют, какой магии будут учить?  
– Э-э-э, – Эсилья не сразу поняла вопрос, – учат всей магии, какой ты можешь научиться.  
– А как вы определяете, какой магии ребёнок может научиться?   
– Не понимаю, – целительница посмотрела в глаза Фели. Она серьёзно? Серьёзно, – ну, вот, например. У целителя-боа и целительницы-боа ребёнком будет целитель-скоа. А у огневика-полумага и духовницы-скоа ребёнок будет принадлежать смешению стихий, ярости, и он будет рода скоа. По родителям можно понять, какая магия доступна ребёнку.  
– Постой, – только сейчас Фели начала понимать, в чём отличие магии её мира от местной. Не только в силе. Постфактум, когда они выбрались из замка, это было очевидно, – у вас магия не универсальна? В смысле, любой маг не может просто взять и научиться лечить или читать мысли? Прости, пожалуйста, если причинила неудобства, у меня всё совсем не так, – целительница снова опустила голову, некоторое время она молчала.  
– Завидую, – наконец произнесла Эсилья, – очень сильно завидую. И прорицать у вас все могут?  
– Нет, но… – Фели поглубже вдохнула, стараясь выиграть время, чтобы лучше сформулировать мысли, – все прорицатели – маги, и вправе сами решать, будут они учиться прорицанию или чему-то другому. Или вообще не учиться.   
– У вас чудесный мир. Мне даже жаль, что тебя забросило к нам… а как это произошло?  
– Я помогала нашим… – не было слова «полиция», – стражам ловить культистов. Это такие сектанты, которые занимаются запрещённой магией и изготовлением предметов с жертвоприношениями. У них была штука в форме яйца, которая и перенесла меня в этот мир… против моей воли.  
– А как без жертвоприношений зачаровывать и заклинать предметы? – поинтересовалась Эсилья. Хоть что-то в этом мире было таким же.  
– Ещё в средние века наши маги научились медленно накачивать их своими силами, а сейчас даже этого не требуется. У нас есть… машины, которые умеют делать магию из ветра, из мышечной силы, с их помощью тоже можно заклинать.   
–Машины? – Эсилья посмотрела на Фели недоумевающим взглядом. Прорицательница залезла в сумку и накопала среди прочего хлама техномагическую зажигалку.  
– Смотри, – Фели открыла её, над соплом заплясал маленький огонёк, – у неё нет горючего вещества. Внутри, э-э-э, камень хранит в себе магию и восполняет её из окружающего мира. Она может гореть круглые сутки и никогда не погаснет.   
– Мы зовём их пелиями, вещи с наложенными заклинаниями, – Эсилья взяла зажигалку и с интересом покрутила в руке, – но я никогда не видела ничего подобного. Так ровно и так… мелко.  
– Для меня она бесполезна, – заметила Фели, – люценика и телетермика, – она использовала слова из своего языка для обозначения школ, – магия света и магия огня. Мне её отдал на хранение друг… похоже, возможности вернуть в ближайшее время не будет.  
– Не переживай, ты обязательно её вернёшь, – Эсилья протянула зажигалку обратно. Фели с грустью в сердце положила её в сумку.  
– Надеюсь, что так. 

Некоторое время волшебницы шли в тишине. Даже природа молчала, и только раскаты грома раздавались где-то вдалеке. Лес был Фели малознаком. Она могла узнать очень немногие деревья, и те из них, что она всё же угадывала, не были автохтонными для её мира. Могло случиться и так, что это настоящая родина человечества, и кроме людей в Оттику попала часть растительного и животного мира. Прежде всего, лошади. На родине Фели было очень много флоры и фауны внешнего происхождения, которая в своё время намного превосходила местные виды. 

Что-то было не так. Фели остановилось, у неё возникло плохое предчувствие, и по мере движения оно продолжало усиливаться. Либо по их души уже вышли преследователи, и скоро они их настигнут, либо волшебницы сами идут в лапы к врагу. 

– Они нас не отпустили, – прозвучал усталый голос прорицательницы. Эсилья тоскливо вздохнула и вяло повернулась к спутнице.   
– И что нам делать?  
– Будем уклоняться, пока можем, – Фели взглянула на солнце, медленно приближавшееся к линии горизонта, – нас ждёт очень весёлая ночь.  
– Может, лучше обсудим план? – предложила Эсилья. Ей не хотелось чувствовать себя обузой.   
– Пожалуй, – за короткой паузой последовало дополнение, – не могла бы ты порассуждать, как попыталась бы выследить беглецов ночью в лесу?  
– Мм, – целительница в женской манере приложила палец к подбородку, – ну, в нашем случае я бы поискала выход из тайного хода и пошла по следам. У нас не так много духовников, но можно выслать несколько отрядов вдоль дорог. Ещё подняла бы виверн, чтобы увидеть с неба костёр.   
– Виверн? – у Фели было странное чувство, когда она ни разу не слышала слова, но знала о его существовании, пусть значение и оставалось для неё загадкой.   
– Крылатые ящеры, – это дало прорицательнице какое-то представление о сущности виверн, но Эсилья поспешила пояснить, – небесные лошади. Очень дорогие и редкие, три достались Венду в наследство от Империи.   
– Значит, нам нужно найти убежище до темноты, – мысль о погоне по следам породила ещё один вопрос, – у вас есть… – в местном языке не было слова «собака», вопрос снялся сам собой. Но… собака не автохтонный вид в Оттике. Могло ли случиться такое, что их утратили и забыли? Или это не изначальный человеческий мир?   
– У нас есть что?  
– Э-э-э, – слова «волки» тоже не было. Возможно, здесь не было ни единого представителя семейства псовых, – нет, ничего. Нам нужно найти убежище.  
– Фел, – Эсилья говорила, глядя прямо в серые глаза собеседницы, – я считала это невозможным, но мы сбежали из Паальвината – одного из крупнейших замков Загорья. Нас не смогла остановить целая армия магов. И сейчас мы бежим от нескольких отрядов огневиков и духовников? Не подумай, что я хочу драки ради драки. Просто мы на ногах, а у наших преследователей есть лошади.   
– Не уверена, что это поможет, – но стоило этому будущему стать более вероятным, как предчувствие заметно улучшилось, – хотя нет, уверена. Так и поступим. Только это должна быть хорошо спланированная засада, на открытой местности нам хватит даже одной огненной стены, чтобы помереть.  
– И не только огненной стены, – Эсилья посчитала важным заметить, – огневики-ашоа могут создавать взрывы и вихри испепеляющего пламени. Одного такого мага хватит, чтобы взять штурмом небольшой замок.   
– Это может стать проблемой…  
– Духовник-скоа может почувствовать чужое присутствие за триста шагов. За сколько шагов чувствует ашоа точно не знаю, в замке слышала, что за семьсот, но в имперской литературе пишут и про восемьсот, и про тысячу.   
– Тысяча шагов… – Фели попыталась перевести это в привычную меру длины. Число получилось намного больше предела её магических способностей. Даже триста шагов. С такого расстояния она не сможет никак навредить противнику. Только для неё это совсем необязательно; можно позволить себя заметить, главное не позволить себе навредить, – как далеко бьёт их магия?  
– Смотря кто бьёт. У огневиков, у скоа не дальше ста шагов, у ашоа ста пятидесяти. У духовников примерно столько же, но точно не могу сказать, – Эсилья говорила быстро и воодушевлённо, вспоминая тексты трудов, прочитанных в замке и в гильдейской школе, – общее правило – нужно видеть цель. Нельзя поджечь ткань, скрытую под доспехом; внушить свою волю магу в полных латах.   
– У меня будет преимущество! – сравнивая свою магию с местной, Фели с некоторым удовольствием отметила, что хоть и бьёт слабее, но дальше. Превосходящая огневая мощь пулемётчика не поможет против снайпера, даже если его будет много. Нужно лишь найти место, где будет возможно реализовать это преимущество, – мне нужна открытая поляна, по которой пролегает дорога. Такая, чтоб они меня не могли достать, а я их могла.  
– Ой, дороги вообще проложены через степи и редколесья. Мне бы сориентироваться по сторонам света…  
– По солнцу, Эси, по солнцу, – Фели покрутила головой. Солнце, приблизившееся к горизонту, уже не было видно за кронами деревьев, но окрашенные в оттенки оранжевого облака выдавали его расположение, – запад там, восток там, значит, юг в этой стороне.  
– Это тоже прорицание? Его же даже не видно!  
– Иногда такая догадливая… – Фели заглянула в удовлетворённые янтарные глаза Эсильи, – его не видно, но облака оно только с одной стороны освещает.  
– Отстань! – целительница неубедительно надулась и с видом обиженного ребёнка добавила, – на юг идёт имперская дорога.  
– Имперская – звучит грандиозно! Попробую забраться на дерево повыше, – не пуская слов на ветер, Фели ловко вскарабкалась по веткам на пышное лиственное дерево. Ей открылся впечатляющий вид замка Паальвинат. В центре его находилась высокая каменная цитадель с пятью башнями, каждая из которых, как она помнила, связывала между собой этажи винтовой лестницей. У замка было две стены, и внешние, намного ниже внутренних, носили следы времени и разрушений. Как она смогла определить, цитадель в окружении внутренних стен располагалась на холме, в стороне от главной дороги, направление которой хорошо прослеживалось по выделявшимся воротам во внешних стенах. На окрестных возвышенностях стояли кучками дряхлые мазанки. Самой дороги видно не было, но можно было догадаться, в какой стороне она находится.   
– Нам на запад, – прокричала Фели с дерева и, несколько неуклюже, получив по лицу от ветки, сползла с него, – идём?  
– Идём, – коротко ответила Эсилья, – а когда собираешься переодеваться?  
– Я думаю, когда оторвёмся, – у Фели не было плохого предчувствия на этот счёт, но тратить время не хотелось. Тем более, новое тело оказалось даже сильнее и выносливее предыдущего, и мешок на спине почти не чувствовался.   
– А не расскажешь про свой мир? – тихо спросила целительница.  
– А что тебя интересует? – задала встречный вопрос Фели.  
– Да вот всё, я же никогда не разговаривала с иномирянами! – Эсилья легонько посмеялась, – как называется? Какие народы живут? Какая магия бывает? Какие расы есть?   
– Как много вопросов… – но идти молча было бы странно. Да и нет смысла блюсти тишину, когда некоторые маги могут почуять тебя за триста шагов, – называется Оттикой. Вообще, от народа к народу название отличается, но все они так или иначе связаны с почвой, землёй. Оттика – буквально переводится как «наша земля», мы так не только мир называем, но и свою страну, свой город. Народов очень много, но по расовому признаку можно разделить на две группы. Есть магические народы, их ещё называют «Архаичной Оттикой». Есть человеческие народы, это «Новая Оттика». И там, и там люди и маги живут вместе; и там, и там людей больше, разница только в истории. «Архаичной Оттикой» раньше правили маги, а теперь там равенство. «Новая Оттика» раньше состояла из отсталых человеческих стран, но с… – как сказать «промышленная революция» на средневековом языке? – с… в общем, однажды они опередили нас настолько, что мы до сих пор догнать не можем.   
– Погоди, человеческие государства, – перебила Эсилья, – превзошли магические?  
– Тебя это удивляет?  
– Ну, вообще, – она выдержала драматичную паузу, – да, удивляет. Загорье раньше было землёй человеческих королевств, но Империя смела их все за несколько десятилетий.   
– И что стало с людьми? – Фели видела несколько человек в замке, и подозревала, что их положение было похоже на положение древних и средневековых людей в магократиях Оттики.   
– Ну, крестьян сделали фестахами, и сейчас они выполняют разные работы в полях и замках. Аристократов вырезали, а кто выжил – сбежал на север. Или в горы. Или в море, хотя тут вот непонятно, сбежали они туда или Империя не добила.  
– Фестахи – это… – для рабов было другое слово, Фели это поняла, как только попыталась его сказать, – несвободные люди?   
– Наверное, да, – Эсилья призадумалась, – или всё же нет. Если человека пленили, он же тоже будет несвободным?   
– Несвободный скорее принадлежащий кому-то, принудительно связанный обязательствами… – и тут Фели вспомнила причину, по которой бежала Эсилья. По этому определению она тоже несвободна, – аргх, сложно!   
– Фестахи никому не принадлежат, они просто выполняют свою работу на наше благо, если ты об этом. Об этом же?  
– И почему они это делают? Вы их защищаете или… что?  
– Защищаем, да, пожалуй. Вообще, с ними духовники работают: изменяют личность, чтобы для них не было большего счастья, чем благо магов, и чтобы они этому же учили детей.  
– Что? – от этой новости Фели остановилась. Телепатия такого уровня даже в современной Оттике – редкое явление, а в средние века или древность вовсе была недоступна. Здесь всё иначе. И это прозвучало очень плохо.  
– Фел?  
– Это ужасно, – волшебница озвучила свои мысли, – это просто ужасно.   
– Но это же, – Эсилья хотела сказать «люди», но осеклась. В мире Фели они равны волшебникам, а их королевства даже превзошли магические. Может, стоило сменить тему? – ты ничего не рассказала про магию…  
– Мм, да, – Фели сдвинулась с места, она не стала обмусоливать тему подчинения людей сейчас, – магами рождаются, и маг тем сильнее, чем «чище» его родословная. Раньше все были этим озабочены, но сейчас никого особо не волнует, с кем спать, в кого кончать и от кого рожать детей. Умные люди говорят, что так даже лучше, если смотреть наперёд. Лет через двести-триста все будут немножко волшебниками. А глупые маги вот говорят, что со временем волшебная кровь переведётся, и даже создали дебильное движение.   
– Злая, – грустно заметила Эсилья. Фели ответила ледяным взглядом. 

Но целительница справилась. С мыслей о вполне реальном угнетении людей в этом мире, Фели вернулась в свой, к движениям за чистоту магической крови. Там, где умный человек или волшебник покрутит у виска и ткнёт в школьную программу с её вполне однозначной и давно доказанной моделью распространения магии в популяции, самоназванный «диссидент» покурит статей таких же шизофреников, сложит два и два, и побежит жаловаться на «правительство, убивающее магию» и «человеческие корпорации», занимающиеся тем же, чем и злое правительство. Обыкновенные маргиналы, мнящие себя сознательной аристократией и реальной оппозицией, на деле же консервативные нарциссы и расисты, ненависть которых может обуздать лишь закон и страх перед наказанием. Хуже всего было то, что при всей ущербности движения, оно негласно поддерживалось некоторыми парламентскими традиционалистами и олигархами. И то ещё было ужасно, что они часто губили своим детям жизни, запрещая им любить людей под угрозой вычёркивания из семьи, определяя им будущих супругов чуть ли не в начальной школе. 

Даже порядки в гильдии Эсильи были чем-то лучше. По крайней мере, она не была обязана прожить с нелюбимым человеком всю жизнь, хотя одно только принудительное рождение ребёнка в Оттике назвали бы не иначе, как изнасилованием. Даже странно, что изнасилование наказуемо, а насильственная выдача замуж – нет, и практикуется сплошь и рядом. Хотя распространение этого явления представляется преувеличенным из-за порождаемого резонанса в обществе и шумности самих «аристократов-диссидентов»; всё-таки партия традиционалистов ни разу не набрала больше процента, и это при одиннадцати процентах магов в общем населении. 

– Кажется, ты упоминала орков и кентавров? Мне вот тоже интересно послушать про здешние расы… – начала разговор Фели, когда поняла, что успокоилась.   
– Ага, с удовольствием расскажу! – воодушевлённо пролепетала Эсилья, – ну… все «большие» расы я уже называла: орки, кентавры, люди и маги. Про магов и людей, наверное, понятно. Кентавры – это дикие кочевники, гоняют большие стада скота, время от времени нападают на селения и выносят всё ценное. Сами-то они ни железа не знают, ни строить не умеют, только шьют примитивные доспехи из кожи и куют бронзовые мечи. Кентавры очень хороши в алхимии и зельеварении, их мази могут защищать от магии души и тела. Но сами они магией не владеют. Орки… – Эсилья глубоко вдохнула, готовясь к ещё одной продолжительной речи, – самые дикие и самые опасные. Они не умеют ковать металлов, оружие делают из камня, дерева и кости; одежды не носят, в своих племенах постоянно устраивают оргии, из-за которых очень быстро размножаются. А ещё очень падки на мясо людей, магов и кентавров. И когда я говорю очень, я подразумевают, что они очень падки. Ну… из себя представляют потных двухметровых чернокожих верзил с клыками, против которых бесполезен огонь. Подожжённый орк продолжает сражаться, а когда потухнет, покроется прочным панцирем и станет ещё сильнее и свирепее. Даже странно, что они сами себя не жгут. Наверное, слишком глупые; в Империи даже удивлялись, как они могут быть такими глупыми и гениальными одновременно. В том смысле, что при тактике «собраться большой толпой и бежать на врага», они постоянно били в самое неподходящее время. Их даже заподозрили в предвидении.  
– Интересно… – прорицательница хотела задать ещё один вопрос, но волшебницы уже вышли в редколесье и могли разглядеть мощёную каменную дорогу. Солнце, похоже, скрылось за горизонтом, но неба не было видно за тяжёлыми серыми тучами. Раскаты грома угрожающе приближались, обещая обильный ливень.   
– Найти бы поляну без деревьев, – Фели повертела головой. Поблизости её не было, но можно было попробовать сориентироваться с помощью прорицания. Налево пойдёт – одно предчувствие, направо – то же, и только от бездействия на месте угроза возрастала.   
– В любой стороне будет, я узнаю этот холм, – Эсилья показала на поросшую травой возвышенность. На вершине её стоял десяток мазанок, а по склону носилось стадо странных длинношёрстых животных оливкового цвета.   
– Это объясняет, почему мои чувства не меняются, – заметила Фели. 

Вдоль дороги волшебницы шли большей частью молча, думая каждая о своём. Фели не могла не отметить ровно отёсанных камней, идеально друг под друга подогнанных. И их было много, их было очень много. Если дорога тянется хотя бы на сотню километров, её строительство потребовало бы огромных затрат. То, что кто-то в средние века мог себе их позволить, говорило о его невероятном могуществе. По всему пути тут и там встречались остатки более древней цивилизации: каменные остовы, заброшенные ответвления, отдельные блоки из гранита и мрамора, высеченные на плитке граффити. Никто не спешил разбирать дорогу и развалины, а вот металл, похоже, нашёл применение в местных хозяйствах – он не встречался ни в какой форме. 

Поляна. К этому моменту успело окончательно стемнеть, но сверкавшие поблизости молнии освещали открытую степь и протекавшую в её трещине балку. Идеальное место для засады, где у местных магов не будет ни единого шанса.

– Отойдём чуть вглубь степи, а потом на двести пятьдесят шагов в сторону от дороги. Я хочу, чтобы духовник нас почуял и остановил отряд, как приблизятся – нападём, – рассказала свой план Фели.  
– Хорошо, – устало ответила Эсилья.

Так и было сделано. Дождь постепенно набирал в силе; ветер сопроводила морось, морось сменилась ливнем. Раздавались оглушительные раскаты грома, молнии почти непрерывно озаряли местность. Волшебницы прижались теснее друг к другу, дрожа от пронизывающего холода, особенно пробиравшего, когда порывы ветра ударяли по промокшей одежде. 

Шло время, погода стала совсем ненастной, и тут их ожидания вознаградились. В сторону замка галопом неслись всадники, среди которых угадывалось сразу два духовника. Там, где и ожидала Фели, они остановились и повернулись к волшебницам. И тут её осенила мысль. Они же знают, насколько она опасна. Они могут и не напасть, предпочесть позвать помощь. Тем более, для них уж слишком всё должно было походить на засаду. 

– Нападаем, – прошептала Фели, дёрнув Эсилью за рукав, – вдруг они попытаются сбежать.

Впрочем, маги и вовсе не понимали, с кем столкнулись. А когда две волшебницы поднялись и рванули в их сторону, прежде всего подумали, что им нужна помощь. Это не был поисковый отряд. Это был сменный гарнизон из отдалённого поста, который даже не знал о побеге. Фели удивилась, обнаружив под их сюрко доспехи – после бойни в замке им, по её мнению, стоило сделать выводы. Три раза она сжала кулак, убив или покалечив трёх всадников. На четвёртый по её цели неожиданно ударила молния, и испуганные лошади рванули в разные стороны, а выжившие маги – в замок. Как жительница развитого индустриального мира, прорицательница не умела ездить на лошади. Но у неё была Эсилья. И им хватило бы всего одного коня, только свалить его на землю оказалось непросто. После каждого телекинетического удара по ногам он снова поднимался, громко ржал и продолжал бежать. Задержав его и подобравшись чуть ближе, Фели вспомнила школьный курс телепатии и спутала ему мысли, на время дезориентировав. 

Волшебницы подошли к коню совсем близко. На таком расстоянии Фели без труда путала его чувства, оставляя ему возможность лишь отчаянно биться на земле, не в силах не только встать на ноги, но и как-либо осознать происходящее. В его больших глазах читался страх на грани сердечного приступа. Жутко было осознавать, что профессиональный телепат мог провернуть подобное с человеком. И ещё хуже ей становилось от понимания, что в этом мире порабощение людей телепатией – норма.

Эсилья приблизилась к несчастному животному и пригладила намокшую гриву. Фели помогла ему успокоиться. Телепатия давала ей некоторый контроль над чувствами животных, но далеко не полный. Залечив раны и избавив коня от боли, целительница медленно, не теряя тактильного контакта, помогла ему подняться. Волшебницы отстегнули и сбросили покалеченное тело мага. Он всё ещё был жив, хоть и потерял сознание от болевого шока; скоро многочисленные травмы внутренних органов его убьют. 

И вновь смерть была так близко.

Не проронив ни слова, спутницы забрались в седло: Эсилья села спереди и пристегнула себя, Фели обхватила её руками и прижалась сзади. Перевал, наконец, был преодолён, и худшее осталось позади.


	4. Дивный новый мир

Чистое багряное небо. Соломенные крыши сельских мазанок горели, улицы были усеяны трупами невинных жителей. Трещины иссушенной почвы заполняла кровь, крохотными ручьями она стекалась в лужи, в которых отражался огонь. Фели слышала крики боли и детский плач, но не могла сдвинуться с места. Она знала, что это её вина. Люди расплачиваются своими жизнями за её спасение. Удары копыт за спиной. Фели развернулась. Перед ней предстало существо, чьё человеческое туловище было соединено с лошадиным. Поверх шерстяной шапки был надет бронзовый шлем, мускулистое тело скрывала свободная чёрная стёганка, обшитая металлическими пластинами. Конскую грудь защищали два переплетённых пластинчато-кольчужных полотна. Металл его доспехов и оружия – палаша – блестел в свете огня. 

Никогда прежде Фели не видела кентавров, но точно знала, кто перед ней. Его глаза, скрытые тенью, сияли двумя алыми огоньками. Грубые черты лица, тонкий вытянутый нос, борода, сплетённая в косичку, опускалась до самой человеческой груди. От него веяло угрозой и кровожадностью. Прорицательница развернулась и побежала прочь из деревни, её ботинки хлюпали по грязи и лужам, по обе стороны не было видно ничего, кроме разрушения. Её преследовали, но будто бы никак не могли догнать. Был слышен топот десятков копыт, что не приближались ни на метр.

Пропасть. Бездонная чернота преградила Фели путь, и не было видно ни единого способа её преодолеть. Волшебница развернулась. Перед столбами дыма, перед пылающими крышами полукругом выстроились маги в красных и серых мантиях. И единственный, впереди прочих, был облачён в пурпурную. Он отбросил капюшон, показав щетинистое лицо зрелого мужчины; среди его коротких чёрных волос виднелись островки седины, а лоб успел покрыться неглубокими морщинами. Мужчина что-то говорил, но слова его не доносились до ушей Фели, словно не могли пробиться сквозь невидимый барьер. 

– Я не слышу! – пожалуй, единственное, что она могла сделать в этой ситуации – рассказать о ней.  
– А теперь? – как ни странно, это помогло.  
– Теперь слышу, – ответила прорицательница.  
– Фели де Тамала! Моё имя – Венд, и я правлю этой землёй. Ты причиняешь слишком много неприятностей моему царству, и должна поплатиться жизнью. Прими свою судьбу или… – последовала долгая пауза.  
– Или? – не выдержала волшебница.  
– У тебя за спиной мост. Ты можешь сбежать, если готова заплатить эту цену. 

Какую цену? Фели развернулась, у неё перед глазами построилась переправа из истерзанных тел людей и животных, отдельных конечностей, поломанных мечей и покорёженных доспехов. Тела стонали и просили о помощи, меж собой они были скреплены…

Волшебница проснулась, едва сдержав рвотный позыв. И по долгу службы, и в новом мире ей приходилось видеть и делать много плохих вещей. Она и раньше видела трупы, но никогда прежде они не образовывали столь жуткой и мерзкой композиции. И в то же время… это было видение. Вещий сон, содержащий в себе картины возможного будущего. Выбор между добровольным самопожертвованием и резнёй невинных, и вопрос лишь в степени её причастности. Если Венд начнёт вырезать поселения, добиваясь её сдачи, он будет ублюдком. Если же она примет решение, жертвами которого станут невинные люди, ноша целиком ляжет на её плечи. 

– Уже проснулась, Фел? – прошептала на ухо Эсилья.  
– У меня был плохой сон, – и не увидев в глазах целительницы должного осознания, Фели добавила, – а если у меня плохой сон, значит, у нас плохое будущее.  
– Мы не оторвались? – перспектива провести в бегах месяцы и годы сильно претила Эсилье.  
– Не уверена. Это был странный и очень жуткий сон.  
– И что будем делать?  
– Пока ничего, – Фели предпочитала действовать в полной осведомлённости, – ближе к полудню попробую войти в… – не было слова «транс», и ей пришлось позаимствовать его из своего языка, – в транс. Это особое состояние, чтобы видеть сны.  
– Хорошо, Фел. Будешь досыпать?  
– Нет, уже не хочу. Можешь лечь, я разбужу тебя ближе к полудню.  
– Угу, – Эсилья печально протянула последнюю гласную, подошла к Фели и крепко обняла, – всё будет хорошо, мы прорвёмся…  
– Надеюсь, что не дорогой ценой…  
– Не дорогой…

Светать только начинало. Конь отдыхал. Дождь давно закончился, но оставил позади себя сплошную мокрую степь. Волосы Фели подрагивали от лёгких порывов ветра, она медленно погружалась в собственные мысли. События прошедшего дня тяжелели на её сердце, остались позади друзья и родные, и единственной душой, которой она теперь могла довериться, была Эсилья. Миниатюрная целительница в коричневом платье. За один день Фели убила больше магов, живых и осознающих себя существ, чем за всю предшествующую жизнь. Убила, чтобы спастись. Потому что иначе они бы убили её. Жаль, что убийство ради самообороны остаётся убийством. Были ли у них семьи, дети? Что с ними станет? К глазам подступили слёзы, но она сдержалась. Это был маркер. Признак того, что дурные мысли вновь захватили её, и пора действовать.

Выражение лица прорицательницы неожиданно переменилось, в глазах засияла решимость. Пусть прошлое висит на ней тяжкой ношей, есть кое-что, что она должна сделать в будущем, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Маги превратили людей в своих рабов. Рабов, которые даже не осознают своего рабства, и довольны своей судьбой. Пусть она будет одна против целого мира, ей нечего терять и больше не к чему стремиться. Освобождение человечества – цель, достойная хорошего мага. 

Наконец, Фели созрела для того, чтобы распаковать вещевой мешок. Светло-коричневые штаны, тонкая бежевая кофта, хорошо проветриваемая летняя куртка в песчано-бело-коричневый камуфляж, чёрные носки, бежево-бордовая фуражка и… пара летних кожаных ботинок, навеивающих неприятные воспоминания. Она помнила. Она была в них во сне. Куртка и штаны не промокли благодаря чарам и материалу, а вот фуражку, кофту, носки и ботинки пришлось высушить подобно рубахе: аккуратно прогревая телетермикой, испаряя влагу. 

Ручная сушка заняла час. Как иронично обошлась судьба с магами, которые сперва насмехались над людьми: варварами и тешинами, что сушили вещи, вывешивая их на верёвках под солнцем или испаряя влагу разогретыми утюгами, а потом сами стали объектами насмешек, когда вчерашние варвары вдруг изобрели сушильные машины. Если хорошо подумать, это был один из многих кругов в гонке между человеческими демократиями и магократиями, начавшейся задолго до промышленной революции, определившей победителя. Хотя видеть в такой бытовой мелочи, как способ сушки вещей, важную победу, пожалуй, было странно. Но что насчёт науки, заводов, космических полётов, электроники и автомобилей? 

Да, Фели происходила из мира, где люди и маги сравнялись в статусе. Мира, где вчерашние магократии оказались в аутсайдерах, а варварские королевства стали передовыми державами, задававшими моду на всё от повседневного быта и нарядов до политической системы и ценностей. Она никогда не была конформистской, и даже если новый мир сулит ей привилегированное положение, она не примет его, и приложит все усилия, чтобы культивировать в себе ненависть к сложившейся здесь системе. Так она решила. 

Желание отвлечься от тоски делами и мыслями, подлинная неприязнь к поработителям и отсутствие обязательств и целей вместе дали удивительный результат. Фели нашла задачу, ради которой стоит жить и ставить на кон свою жизнь. На этом моменте закончилось бегство ради выживания. Началась война. 

***

Когда Эсилья проснулась, солнце уже близилось к зениту. Конь мирно пасся неподалёку, а её спутница рисовала палкой по земле. В глаза сразу бросилось то, что Фели всё-таки решила переодеться, и теперь выглядела в точности так же, как когда прибыла в замок. И даже лучше. В голове целительницы возник вопрос, который так и не был задан. Она сама проснулась или ей помогли мысленным пинком?

– Ты безупречна, Фел, – заметила Эсилья.  
– Спасибо, моя хорошая, – волшебница сопроводила свой ответ дружелюбной улыбкой, – не присмотришь за мной, пока я буду в трансе?  
– Ой, я бы перекусила сперва, – от одних мыслей о чём-то съестном у целительницы потекли слюнки.  
– Держи, – Фели протянула своей спутнице горсть жареных грибов, – и не переживай! Я скушала таких же, плохого предчувствия нет!  
– Как удобно, – нашлась бы хоть одна сфера жизни, где прорицание не пригодилось бы?  
– Эси, подойди, кое-что покажу, – небольшая телекинетическая волна стёрла все рисунки с импровизированного полотна. Фели нарисовала несколько символов, бывших для Эсильи непонятными каракулями, – это шесть цифр, от ноля до пяти. А это, – она достала из сумки-пояса пейджер, – в общем, устройство для принятия сообщений, но в нём есть функция отсчёта времени. Нас интересуют только эти два числа, вернее, одно. Ну… как-то сумбурно получается. Сделаю шаг назад, чтобы описать последовательно. В транс сразу не войти, на сновидение мне нужно двадцать минут. Следи за моими глазами, как только я начну непроизвольно жмуриться – значит, я вижу сон. Нажимай эту кнопку, и… э-э-э… переднее стекло засветится. Следи за этим числом, вторым слева. Первая цифра должна сдвинуться на 2 согласно этому ряду, вторая должна остаться неизменной. Сдвиг цикличен, 4 переходит в 0, 5 переходит в 1. Поняла последовательность?  
– Вроде бы, – Эсилья повторила всё у себя в голове и пересказала вслух, Фели утвердительно кивнула.

На первом этапе никаких неожиданностей. Провидица абстрагировалась от мира, укротила мысли и чувства. Дыхание выровнялось и замедлилось. Образ часов. Тик, так. Тик, так. Сознание медленно отступало в тень, чтобы дать волю миру подсознательного. Органы чувств переходили под контроль беспорядочного хаоса, Фели начала видеть разноцветные круги и полосы, едва различимые очертания знакомых вещей. Думать о них было нельзя, сознание должно очистить. 

Главное – осознать грань между сном и явью. И в очередной раз Фели с этой задачей справилась. Ясное голубое небо, грунтовая дорога, развалины белокаменной крепости, редкие зелёные деревья. Ничто не предвещало беды, но видение никогда не показывает ничего непримечательного. Что же необычного ей предстояло увидеть? Ответ на вопрос пришёл сам. Крупный отряд или небольшая армия магов показалась на дороге. Впереди идущие воины носили доспехи, но вот сзади… три или четыре десятка магов были одеты в разноцветные мантии. Неужели поданный урок усвоен? Это было плохо. Тем хуже, что они не прошли мимо, как остальные, а остановились возле Фели. На этот раз обошлось без Венда, видимо, поэтому возникло неловкое молчание. 

– Э-э-э, привет? – прорицательница попыталась заглянуть под чей-нибудь капюшон, но с такого расстояния не видела ничего, кроме подбородков. 

Диалог не вязался. Впереди по дороге, там, куда шла армия, поднялись столбы дыма. Громом отдавались взрывы. Все признаки боя были на лицо, но что её преследователи? Она повернулась к ним… Эсилья. В руках у магов горели огоньки, готовые в любую секунду сорваться. Спутница Фели стояла на коленях, окровавленная и грязная. Через левую половину лица протянулся глубокий порез, правая рука была оторвана… всего одно слово она прошептала тихим и сиплым голосом.

– Беги.

Но Фели не побежала. Вопреки предчувствию, тисками сдавившему её грудь, она сделала шаг вперёд, к магам. Часть её надеялась спасти Эсилью. Часть желала мести, желала платы за каждую утрату. И часть была готова терять, чтобы в конце концов обрести победу. Какая из них была определяющей – трудный вопрос, Фели не могла и не хотела на него отвечать. На глазах сгустились тучи, и небеса обрушились на магов десятками молний, что жгли, били и терзали их тела. Её ярость была слепа, чудовищна и всеразрушающа; её мощь была неизмерима. Но всё это оказалось лишь метафоричным кульбитом подсознания, огоньки сорвались с ладоней и поразили Фели, сорвали одежду, обуглили мясо и кожу, уронили её на землю и заставили рассыпаться в прах…

– Фел! – Эсилья трясла провидицу, – Фе-ел! Приходи в себя!  
– Всё, всё, проснулась я!  
– Вот и хорошо! – Эсилья надела слетевшую с головы Фели фуражку, – а как она должна держаться?  
– Над козырьком есть ремешок, рант называется. Он мешает мне сосредоточиться на трансе, так что я его поднимаю.  
– Интересненько, – целительница вернула фуражку Фели, – а давно у нас конь пасётся?  
– Как солнце выглянуло.  
– И ты его не остановила?  
– Нет, – Фели не понимала, к чему клонит Эсилья, – а что?  
– Вообще-то, – целительница заговорила едким тоном, – кони на полный желудок быстро не скачут.  
– Не думаю, что в этом наша проблема.  
– Что ты увидела? – Эсилья смягчилась и немного погрустнела. 

Провидица как можно точнее пересказала сон, не упуская из виду мелких деталей, которые могли оказаться решающими в их спасении. Если смерть настигла их на дороге, то разумнее будет держаться от дорог подальше. Как и от развалин крепостей. Если маги идут на войну, нужно понять, кто их враг, и по возможности укрыться на его территории. И главное, нужно помнить оба сновидения, и внимательно относиться ко всем последующим. Сама информация о будущем меняет его, каждый сон устаревает с пробуждением, но не весь, частично. Какой бы простой ни казалось жизнь прорицателей, на деле это постоянное волнение, тяжёлый труд и большая ответственность. Мало увидеть, нужно понять, что ты увидел. И запомнить.

– Мне всё ещё не верится, что это реально, – тихим дрожащим голосом произнесла Эсилья, – ты говоришь о своей, о моей смерти. Умом я понимаю, что это где-то в будущем, и если мы ничего не сделаем, это случится с нами на самом деле. Но в то же время… кажется, словно это просто слова. Угроза фальшивая, ненастоящая.  
– Это нормально, у всех так, – Фели приобняла подругу, – нам нужно двигаться дальше.  
– А куда?  
– Я думала, ты меня сориентируешь.  
– Мм, – Эсилья недовольно промычала, – я не сильна в географии, поэтому заранее прости. От Паальвината идёт три имперских и одна обычная дорога. По имперской на север можно попасть в Феан-сай, по имперской на восток – в Инкарий, по имперской на юг – в Иштухфан. Обычная идёт на запад, вдоль реки. Если пересечь реку, доберёшься до Цеминского вала. Если не пересекать, она будет идти до самых гор.

Фели взглянула на запад. Гор видно не было. Они далеко, они низкие или погода не располагает? Стоило попробовать забраться повыше. 

– Кажется, ты говорила, что в горах есть люди? – вообще, если Фели всё правильно понимала, то люди есть везде. Просто в горах они свободны.  
– Э-э-э, – до Эсильи дошло с небольшим запозданием, – ты же не хочешь идти к ним?  
– Хочу, – отрезала Фели.  
– А я нет. Понимаю, у тебя в мире люди другие. Но они именно что другие!  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – Фели безразлично смотрела Эсилье в глаза. Она ей не верила.  
– Потому что они кровожадные дикари. Морские разбойники нападали на прибрежные селения и вырезали их под корень во славу своего свирепого бога. А их армии воевали без чести и совести, грабили и убивали друг друга в перерывах между сражениями против Империи. И сейчас… ни один маг, ходивший в их горы, не вернулся оттуда живым. Ни один, Фел.  
– Угадаю без прорицания. Ты прочитала это в книгах, написанных в Империи? И если никто не вернулся из гор, это не от врождённой жестокости людей, а от жестокости магов.  
– Фел, послушай меня, – Эсилья нервно взъерошила волосы, – я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Империя писала о людях неправду, а люди просто мстят нам за порабощение. Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, совсем не хочу, но твоё предложение – самоубийство.  
– Не переживай, если моё предложение вправду сулит нам смерть, я почувствую это задолго до встречи с людьми.  
– Но… – с аргументом Фели было тяжело поспорить. Если люди убьют их, она узнает об этом заранее. Если не убьют, то бояться нечего, – почему к людям? Они не будут нам доверять, они не станут нас слушать, для них мы всегда будем чужими.  
– Я тебя уважаю, Эси, но сейчас ты просто выдумываешь. Я всю жизнь жила бок о бок с людьми, на равных с ними, и из нас двоих я знаю их лучше. Пожалуйста, доверься мне, как доверилась в замке.  
– Прости… – спорить становилось всё труднее, и Эсилью это раздражало, – я не хочу. Не хочу к людям.  
– Разве у нас есть выбор?

Эти слова пробрали Эсилью. Наверняка Фели подразумевала совсем не то, что подумала целительница, возможно, она сама не знала, почему это сказала. Но выбора действительно не было. Сети Гильдии раскинуты по всем странам Загорья, и куда бы она ни пошла, везде её ждёт суд и наказание. Маги тоже были несвободны, но, в отличие от людей, осознавали свою несвободу. Огневики с мальства учились ратному или кузнечному делу. У духовников выбор был шире, но всё ещё ограничен: командующий, управляющий, проверяющий или передающий. Лишь гильдии немногочисленных магов смерти и ярости отличались большой вольницей, и только у архимагов своей гильдии не было. Если не к людям, то куда? На восток, через опасные степи кентавров, за которыми может быть вообще всё, что угодно? В самом деле, больше не было ни единого места, куда бы они могли податься. 

– Ты права, – Эсилья прервала затянувшееся молчание. Фели выдохнула с облегчением.  
– Идём на запад?  
– Идём, – но Эсилья не была бы собой, если бы не добавила, – только знай, что мне это совсем не нравится.

***

Виверна с магом в пурпурной мантии опустилась на плоскую крышу цитадели замка Паальвинат. Его встречала оставленная «за главного» духовница в сопровождении четырёх управляющих, целителя-скоа, огневика-скоа и двух огневиков-боа с ритуальными подношениями: серебряной чашей вина и ломтиком сладкого хлеба.

– Много вас, – устало произнёс Венд, принимая дары, – позаботьтесь о Стелле, – он указал на виверну.  
– Ваше Величество, Царь Кон-сая, я позабочусь, – огневик поклонился и принял виверну.  
– Господин, – высоким чиновникам и ашоа не полагалось обращаться к правителю по его титулу, – ваша пленница сбежала.  
– Собрание по этому поводу? – он окинул магов недовольным взглядом. Они опустили головы ещё ниже, – я правильно понимаю, что она сбежала из замка Паальвинат, в гарнизоне которого стоит настоящая армия?  
– Да, господин, но мы добросовестно препятствовали её побегу… – в признание своей вины, заместительница опустилась на колено.  
– И как она в таком случае сбежала?  
– Позвольте мне открыть свой разум?  
– Нет, словами. Я слишком устал для этого, – Венд был раздражён, но в то же время он всегда оставался собранным и разумным. Он доверял своим магам, – расскажи по дороге в мой кабинет. Свита идёт с нами.  
– Как вы изволите, – духовница поднялась и двинулась по левую руку от своего господина, – согласно вашей инструкции, я отправила Кедиса обучить пришелицу языку. Наблюдать за ней приставили целительницу Эсилью по рекомендации её учителя Тебруша, – духовница указала на целителя из свиты, – когда она очнулась, ныне покойный Истер отправил за ней двух огневиков. Они оба даже не поняли, что их вырубило. Тогда Истер спустился лично во главе полноценного отряда, но даже так они потерпели неудачу. Каким-то образом Эсилью завербовали, и она самолично сковала сердца трёх магов.  
– Не подскажете мне, каким образом это произошло? – Венд обратился к Тебрушу.  
– Ваше Величество, Царь Кон-сая, она была бунтаркой, которую тяготило нахождение в Гильдии.  
– Тогда почему вы её порекомендовали?  
– Не сочтите за дерзость, – Тебруш вдохнул поглубже, – до двадцати лет все целительницы такие. Но только Эсилья всё свободное время уделяла чтению, и я подумал, что ей это пойдёт на пользу.  
– Я тебя услышал. Олая, – Венд обратился к своей заместительнице, – продолжай.  
– Да, господин. Мы передали вещи вашей пленницы в стирку, и они пошли их отбивать. Поначалу мы недооценили угрозу, собрали двенадцать отрядов на перехват, но они… сперва водили нас за нос по первому этажу цитадели, а потом нагло прорвались через улицу к дому фестахов. Первое время мы полагали, что она духовница, видит наши силы и слышит приказы. Но её способности этим не ограничивались: ей оказалась подвластна магия огня и… силы.  
– Такое сочетание стихий невозможно, – Венд взглянул на Олаю, – но я тебе верю. Продолжай.  
– Благодарю, господин. Мы спешно сняли магов со стен и сформировали ещё восемь отрядов, подтянули гвардию. Но даже этого оказалось недостаточно, пришелица со своей спутницей неожиданно прорвалась обратно в цитадель, повалив на землю несколько магов. Они спустились в подвал, забрали имущество пленницы из вашей лаборатории и сбежали через тайный ход во второй темнице.  
– Второй? – Венд всё прекрасно расслышал, но несколько удивился. Маг, открывший секрет этой темницы, давно покинул замок, и ни Тебруш, ни Эсилья не могли о нём знать.  
– Да, господин. Мы не знали ни как его открыть, ни куда он ведёт. И почему-то перестали ощущать их присутствие.  
– Вы их не чувствовали, потому что создатель хода выложил там всё белым кирпичом. Вышли они в лесу, в сорока стрелах к югу. Думаю, будет лучше известить тебя и остальных управляющих о местоположении выхода, чтобы такого больше не повторялось.  
– Благодарю за доверие, господин.

Группа подошла к кабинету Венда. Внутри было просторно, но в то же время скромно по царским меркам. У правой стены от входа стояли ряды шкафов с документами, пара столов с письменными принадлежностями, за одним из которых работал писарь. По левую сторону располагался удобный меховой диван со столиком и светильником. Чуть ближе к окну – дверь в царскую библиотеку, доступ к которой по личному указу Венда имели все маги замка. По центру комнаты, перед зашторенным окном, стоял дорогой и искусно украшенный мифологическими сюжетами рабочий стол самого хозяина замка. 

– Выйди, – приказал Венд писарю, – управляющие, сядьте за стол. С вами, Олая и Тебруш, я хочу поговорить отдельно.  
– Как пожелаете, господин.  
– Как угодно Вашему Великолепию, Царь Кон-сая, – Тебруш старался говорить спокойно и уважительно, хотя внутри всё тряслось, желало сжаться в маленький шарик и укатиться прочь.  
– Значит, слушайте меня. Управляющие, возьмите по двадцать листов каждый и пишите объяснительные. Писать без халтуры, иначе сделаю плохо. Тебруш, тебе делаю скидку на тупость. Бери девятнадцать листов, – один из управляющих невольно улыбнулся, – не вижу ничего смешного, Томин. Двадцать пять листов. Тебруш, писать объяснительную будешь в своих покоях. Чья объяснительная меня не устроит, получит унизительное задание или вылетит из замка с клеймом, – подразумевалось метафорическое клеймо в смысле понижения в гильдейской иерархии без возможности восстановиться. Дождавшись, пока Тебруш выйдет из комнаты, Венд обратился к Олае, – с тебя объяснительных не требую, к тебе у меня несколько поручений. Во-первых, прикажи разослать по странам Загорья приглашения на срочный совет в связи с орочьей угрозой. Положение намного серьёзнее, чем я полагал изначально. Во-вторых, и это касается пленницы и предательницы. Орки чувствуют, когда мы слабы. Орки нападают, когда мы слабы, но в последние годы мы сильны, как никогда, и единственная известная мне причина, почему они лезут на Вал – неожиданное прибытие необычной колдуньи. Вернее, из всего, что мне известно, только она и может быть причиной. Пока что. Я не хочу рисковать и позволять ей жить даже лишний день, поэтому её надлежит убить, а предательницу по возможности изловить и отдать под суд. Организуй розыск, крупнейший отряд возглавь лично. Задействуй столько магов, сколько посчитаешь целесообразным, – в ответ Олая кивнула.  
– Прикажете удалиться, господин?  
– Пока нет, я хотел бы узнать о потерях.  
– Как пожелаете, господин. Семеро магов убито, за жизни четверых борются целители, остальные если и были ранены, уже поставлены на ноги.  
– И рад слышать, что потери столь малы, но всё равно неприятно, потому что их нам нанесло всего двое волшебниц. Подойди ко мне вечером, я дам образец письма для писаря. А пока займись вторым приказом, Олая.  
– Благодарю за доверие, господин.

Олая удалилась, управляющие писали объяснительные, а Венд достал из стола чашу, наполнил вином и, размеренно потягивая расслабляющий напиток, выглянул за штору. Замок кипел жизнью: ни маги, ни фестахи пока даже не подозревали о надвигающейся угрозе. А угроза с каждым днём становилась всё реальнее. Орочьи племена пришли в движение и собирались в три орды, две из которых ударят по Кон-саю, а третья – по Моалю. Нынешние мелкие стычки – это всего лишь прелюдия к грядущей войне, которую магические государства Загорья могут и не пережить. Войне, равных которой не было со времён крушения Империи.


	5. Дорожные истории, часть I

В академическую аудиторию вошёл пожилой волшебник в серых брюках и с клетчатым жилетом того же цвета поверх коричневой рубашки. В левой руке он держал папку с листами печатного текста, правой на ходу поправлял свои прямоугольные очки. Лектор телекинезом поднял три кусочка мела и, не сбавляя шаг, написал на доске тему: «Происхождение магии».

– Для тех, кого не… – он прервался, когда в аудиторию бесцеремонно проскочило трое молодых магов, – стоять!

Опоздавшие студенты замерли на месте. Преподаватель взглянул на часы и отметил время на доске.

– Счёт открывает… кто?  
– Меко де Сорретер, – ответил наиболее расторопный студент.  
– Значит, первые «команда Меко». Присаживайтесь, – лектор встал в центре аудитории перед своими слушателями, – Итак! Для тех, кого не было на первой лекции, а таких много. Я знаю. Меня зовут Аскант Шови, но вы между собой всё равно будете звать меня просто Шови, поэтому имя можем опустить. Наша сегодняшняя тема написана на доске, и это происхождение магии. Тема, я считаю, достойна отдельного курса, но так уж у нас составлена программа, поэтому буду краток.

Преподаватель начал ходить из стороны в сторону, изредка поднимая мел и отмечая что-то на доске.

– Как вам известно со школы, маги произошли от людей, а люди пришли в наш мир извне. Есть два предполагаемых места проникновения. Пещера Бескан со старейшей наскальной живописью, где были изображены сцены охоты на несуществующих животных, и окрестности горы Таскай, где не так давно нашли прекрасно сохранившиеся человеческие останки. В промёрзших тканях кишечника этого первобытного человека обнаружились следы неизвестных ягод. Оба места входят в так называемый оазис археологических культур. Запишите. Оазис археологических культур – это территория, ограниченная с востока Оймельским хребтом, с севера и запада Ледяным и Питейским морями, а с юга границей тундровых степей. На этой территории прослеживаются находки костей разных видов человека и изделий, находящихся на разных ступенях развития, без соблюдения технологической непрерывности. Иными словами, каждые 150-200 тысяч лет здесь появлялись новые виды человека, которые пользовались разными технологиями и отличались друг от друга культурным уровнем. Всего существует семь инвазивных, то есть, принесённых извне археологических культур, и только две из них распространились за пределы оазиса. Это Оймельская культура, ассоциированная с ранними людьми, и Канская культура, ассоциированная с людьми современного типа. 

В аудиторию вошёл ещё один опоздавший. Отметив его время и имя на доске, лектор спокойно продолжил.

– Первым ранним людям был привычен суровый северный климат, и они предпочитали мигрировать с запада на восток, через горы, а не на юг. Они пришли в наш мир примерно 400 тысяч лет назад, и уже через 100 тысяч лет, без видимых антропологических перемен, ранние люди овладели магией. Есть несколько концепций возникновения магии.

Шови назвал и попросил записать пять основных теорий, каждой из которых он дал общую характеристику. Не все они были научны, и ни одна из них не была полностью доказана.  
1\. Эволюционное происхождение. В исходном мире магии не было, и людям для превращения в волшебников нужно было измениться, получить тело, пригодное для вмещения души и управления магической силой. Магия давала преимущество в естественном отборе, способствуя выживанию магов и вытеснению не-магов. Однако у этой теории есть слабое место: первые маги должны были быть очень слабы, но уже хорошо различимы для животных, а это явный недостаток.  
2\. Имманентная теория. Эта теория предполагает, что душа и магия свойственны всем достаточно сложным живым существам во всех мирах. Кто-то владеет магией лучше, кто-то хуже, а некоторые настолько плохо, что не могут сотворить простейших заклинаний. Последние исследования подтверждают, что среди людей действительно много «латентных» магов, но есть и вполне реальные не-маги, которые физически не могут управлять магической силой.  
3\. Теория волшебного рациона. Своего рода доработка эволюционной модели, согласно которой душу люди получили, поедая одухотворённую фауну, а магией овладели благодаря эволюции. Проблема этой теории в непроверяемости: нужен пришелец из другого мира без души, который обрёл бы душу, съев мясо животного.  
4\. Теория внешнего вмешательства. Человека «наделили» магией внешние, сверхъестественные силы. Как вариант: духи, боги, высокоразвитая цивилизация. Ненаучное предположение, но до сих пор популярно в обществе из-за религиозных предрассудков. В прошлом маги таким образом оправдывали свою избранность и своё право повелевать людьми, захватывать их земли.  
5\. Теория деградации. Основана на имманентной гипотезе, предполагает, что часть магов по тем или иным причинам не могла воспользоваться своими способностями, была порабощена и искусственно размножена в качестве дешёвой и покорной рабочей силы. Объясняет происхождение людей, но основана на политизированных трудах сомнительного качества, считается маргинальной. 

– Сейчас в научных кругах идут оживлённые дискуссии между сторонниками первой, эволюционной, и второй, имманентной теорий. Остальные считаются устаревшими или маргинальными, вам нужно их знать просто для галочки. Отмечу, что эти теории призваны объяснить происхождение магии у ранних людей, но не у животных – ими занимаются совсем другие специалисты. Также нам всё ясно с людьми современного типа. Запишите. Факт: современный человек получил магию, скрещиваясь с ранним. Доказательства этому мы находим в археологии, мифологии, антропологии. Кроме того, описаны гибридные племена и дети от межвидовых союзов, и во всех этих случаях магия наследовалась так же, как у обычных магов. 

Внезапно, он остановился. Его взгляд был направлен на спящую девушку на задних рядах; в возникшей тишине, где не раздавалось даже шелеста тетрадных листьев, было слышно её громкое сопение.

– Скучают студентки. У меня в Йелле была любительница поспать на парах: никогда не опаздывала, никогда не прогуливала, но и никогда не бодрствовала. Зато какая чудесная студентка была! Лекции не писала, но всегда всё учила и делала, мы с ней даже вместе работали над одним проектом. Будете смеяться, она помогала мне с описанием лесбийской коммуны в новооттике, – по аудитории действительно пронеслись неуверенные смешки. Дождавшись тишины, лектор продолжил, – нас со студентами пригласили на практику в Форэн, где нами руководил почётный профессор и лауреат ВНП, высшей научной премии. И такое бывает, да. Мне, как мужчине из архаики, предложили неделю пожить внутри коммуны и составить её независимое описание. Лесбиянки, между прочим, жили в очень живописных горах – это надо видеть!

История лектора немного расшевелила студентов. Для первокурсников это было в новинку. Соседка Фели, а по совместительству будущая хорошая подруга, отвлекла её своим вопросом.

– Когда мы успели перейти от происхождения магии к лесбийской коммуне?  
– Так, я остановилась на… ла-ла-ла-ла-ла… на доказательствах, что мы магию получили от ранних людей.  
– Блин, я сюда учиться пришла или слушать истории про лесбиянок? – послышалось недовольное бурчание с той же стороны.  
– Нашёл, о чём детям рассказывать! – поддержала её негодование Фели.  
– Вот-вот!

Не обращая никакого внимания на тихую болтовню, лектор продолжал ходить из стороны в сторону, обильно сопровождая свой рассказ жестами и полукриками. Часть рассказала провидица пропустила.

– …они сидели у костра и, как я мог расслышать, вспоминали любимые детские игры. Между прочим, у восточных девочек очень популярны всякие куклы, семьи, матери, танцы и наборы для шитья и готовки. Для нас, конечно, если не дикость, то какая-то экзотика. И вот, я решил воспользоваться недолгим молчанием, чтобы вклиниться в разговор. Волшебник я нескромный, просто подошёл и присел рядом с ними. Я молчу. Они молчат. Похоже, молчат из-за меня. Чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, начал рассказывать анекдот. На первом сидели с кислыми минами. На третьем некоторые заулыбались. На пятом уже как-то расшевелил на смех. И вот, мы сидим и мило беседуем; я узнаю, что половина из них, оказывается, бисексуалки, что восточные мужчины – похотливые и несдержанные свиньи, ну и выслушал несколько длиннющих телег про неравенство и биологическое превосходство женщин над мужчинами. Я покивал, покивал, говорю: «вы продолжайте беседовать, а я посижу, поисследую».

Преподаватель выдержал короткую паузу. Несколько болтливых студентов успели принять её на свой счёт и испуганно замолчали.

– Примерно такое же молчание возникло у лесбиянок. Меня спрашивают, эту цитату привожу дословно: «как в контактном зоопарке?». Я краснею. Через пару секунд краснеет спросившая лесбиянка, а за ней остальные, – аудитория невольно заулыбалась, – ситуация неловкая, надо выкручиваться. Пытаюсь разрядить обстановку словами «ну вы и фантазёрки, однако», –драматическая пауза, – на утро меня выставили. 

У лектора улыбка была от уха до уха, но студенты позволили себе лишь несколько негромких смешков. То ли не все слушали, то ли не все разделяли чувство юмора преподавателя. Но историю про лесбиянок запомнили, притом запомнили до последнего курса. 

***

– А как они собирались размножаться без мужчин? – Фели перевела коммуну как общину, что немного неправильно воспринималось Эсильей.  
– Лесбиянки? Размножаться? – Иронично спросила провидица.  
– А, ну да.

Волшебницы неспешно ехали по голой степи. Ни крепостей, оставленных падшей человеческой цивилизацией, ни дорог на многие километры вокруг. Слишком маленькие на такой огромной территории, чтобы быть замеченными вивернами, они нисколько не переживали за свои жизни. Если не считать сновидений, у Фели не было никаких причин для беспокойства. Ни плохого предчувствия, ни дурных знаков. Единственной проблемой была еда. Что Эсилья, что её спутница не привыкли питаться подножным кормом: грибами, ягодами, мелкими зверьками, и грезили о вкусных блюдах или хотя бы хлебушке с молочком. 

Но особенно Фели не доставало кофе. Ей безумно хотелось заскочить в добротную кофейню, сесть за чистый столик и растянуть чашечку на несколько минут, взяв к ней кусочек бисквитного тортика. Не сказать, чтобы она была зависима. Просто слишком много думала, и если на мысли об оставленном прошлом у неё выработался рефлекс, то от нехватки тёмного ароматного напитка было просто немного тоскливо, не настолько, чтобы страдать физически.

– А какое у тебя любимое блюдо? – поинтересовалась Фели.  
– Ой, сложно так сразу сказать. С детства обожаю мясо! Наверное, свинину больше всего, – Эсилья смущённо хихикнула, – может, позаимствуем у фестахов?  
– Мм, – задумчиво промычала прорицательница. Ей не хотелось причинять вред людям, но это будет хорошая возможность взглянуть на них вблизи, – если только завтра, и поодаль от белокаменных крепостей.  
– Правда?! – восторженно спросила Эсилья.  
– Да, – Фели ответила немного неуверенно, пониженным тоном.  
– Правда-правда?!  
– Да!  
– Спасибо! – целительнице хотелось обнять спутницу, но для этого пришлось бы слезть с коня.  
– А не расскажешь про свою учёбу? – осторожно спросила провидица. Она чувствовала, что это болезненная тема.  
– Прости, но я не хочу об этом говорить… – и ответ оправдал ожидания.  
– А про Империю? Так часто её упоминала, пора бы подробнее рассказать! – Фели очень хотелось послушать Эсилью.  
– Про Империю могу даже очень много рассказать… вообще, я прочитала мало серьёзных книжек по истории, но девочкой была без ума от любовных романов, дворцовых интриг, заговоров, а лучшие произведения писались ещё при живом императоре...

***

Всего за 374 года своего существования Империя успела стать образцом просвещённой магической цивилизации. Её сердце и истоки лежат в крохотном городе-государстве Бельеры, где однажды народным голосованием был избран на воеводство Баркантал. То было беспокойное время, когда человеческие дикари в поисках богатства совершали набеги на страны волшебников, когда сражались друг против друга княжества и сталкивались лбами братские народы. 

В походах против людей и агрессивных соседей проявился полководческий гений Баркантала. Имея под началом слабую, плохо экипированную армию ополченцев, он всё равно принёс городу много блистательных побед, за что удостоился титула величайшего и почётнейшего князя. Авторитетом и хитростью он сталкивал между собой знатные кланы, в конце концов сосредоточив в своих руках всю полноту власти. С мудростью подошёл Баркантал к законам, приказав высечь их на обелиске перед княжеским дворцом, чтобы стоял он напоминанием потомкам до самого конца мира. Раздав земли бедным, обучив армию и улучшив систему управления, обрушил князь мощь своего маленького государства на соседей, одолел их и запретил им иметь много войск, обложил данью и приказал присылать молодых и умелых магов в Бельеры на службу. 

Прошло тридцать шесть лет, и сменил Баркантала его старший сын Ровис. Он не унаследовал от отца полководческого таланта, но превзошёл его в образованности и государственном управлении. Он навязал подчинённым князьям своих наместников с замыслом, что со временем они узурпируют всю власть у законных правителей. Он построил водопроводы, библиотеки, театры и вдохнул жизнь в гильдии волшебников. Он покровительствовал наукам и искусствам, творил законы и посвящал героям и великим предкам роскошные памятники. И приказал Ровис вести отсчёт лет со дня избрания своего отца воеводой. 

В 51-м году закончилось время просветителя и началась эпоха регентов-завоевателей. Интриги разросшегося двора и раздор внутри династии привели к тому, что на престол взошёл слабоумный Великий князь Холан, проведший всё правление в блаженном неведении о государственных делах и удовольствии, а его словом распоряжались регенты: особо хитрые придворные, иные члены династии и наместники, желавшие укрепления своей власти. За тридцать девять лет удалось отодвинуть границы к морю на севере и юго-востоке, были открыты законы наследования магии, а вместе с ними гильдии начали получать детей-ашоа: огневиков и духовников. Старая аристократия начинает разлагаться, уступая место гильдейскому должностничеству. 

Родился в регентские годы сильный наследник, архимаг-скоа Артак. Он совместил в себе не только силы трёх стихий, но и выдающийся ум и образование, проницательность и воинственный нрав. Как только Холан отошёл в мир иной, не заставил себя долго ждать жестокий и кровавый переворот, уничтоживший половину влиятельной знати и одномоментно положивший конец любому брожению в провинциях. Артак провозгласил себя императором, равным великим правителям прошлого, история которых не дошла до наших дней. Он окончательно сломал хребет аристократической культуры, вытеснив её грамотностью могучих магов. Были введены экзамены на занятие любых должностей, создана гвардия из огневиков-ашоа, получили развитие гильдии магов смерти и ярости, и даже гильдия архимагов. Прочно связали Империю путеводы, возводили великие дворцы и крепости силовики, повелевали людьми и армиями духовники, завоёвывали чужие земли огневики, исцеляли глубокие раны целители.

Артак внёс вклад в рост Империи, который трудно переоценить, за что удостоился прозвища Великий. За 58 лет его правления страна разрослась и вширь, и ввысь, став недосягаемой, поистине Небесной. Благороднейшие из дикарей восхищались её культурой и наукой, иные боялись и прятались от её грозного взора. И положил начало Артак последнему и величайшему из завоевательных походов. Положил он начало покорению Загорского края. 

Но не суждено ему было завоевать людские королевства лично, взял на себя эту ношу Лефатсек Бессмертный. Невероятно умелый управленец и коварный интриган, параноик и соблазнитель, проведший 226 лет своей жизни в окружении целителей-ашоа, омолаживавших императора и не дававших ему умереть или состариться. Он не вёл войск в бой лично, но умел раскрыть полководческий талант духовника и направить его в верное русло. И всё равно, несмотря на всю колоссальную мощь Империи, человеческие державы боролись долго и упорно. 

Покорение Загорья рассматривалось имперцами двояко. Одни видели в нём возможность обогатиться землями и фестахами, другие усматривали великую просветительскую миссию. Разделило взятие первого и последнего замка в Загорье аж 87 лет, и когда пали человеческие королевства, столкнулась Империя с новой угрозой – с кочевыми ордами востока. Кентавры, до тех пор сдерживаемые сплошными каменными укреплениями, прорвались во внутренние степи, и только перенапряжение всех имперских сил рассеяло орду, угрожавшую завоёванным землям опустошением. 

Однако отбросить кочевников обратно за вал так и не удалось, и с тех пор уже не первое столетие они топчут внутренние степи, время от времени обогащаясь набегами на земледельческие общины фестахов, наймом ради разорения чужих владений или в качестве хорошо бронированной, но мобильной конницы. 

Но не люди и не кентавры несли для Империи главную угрозу, а пришельцы из другого мира – орки. Когда последние человеческие королевства рушились, когда окраинные варвары отчаянно дрались за свою свободу, когда кентавры только начинали с боем прорываться в Загорье, в гильдии путеводов случилось нечто невероятное. Была открыта множественность миров, и по роковой случайности первая проложенная дорога вела в опустошённую орочью пустошь. Имперцы ещё не догадывались, какую угрозу могут таить в себе уродливые чернокожие создания, и пригласили один из множества враждующих кланов к себе для охраны границы. 

Обещания предоставить собственные земли для их проживания были пропитаны ложью, ведь земля эта принадлежала не Империи, а её южному соседу. Предполагалось, что орки захватят её, а позднее, ослабленные и деморализованные, будут уничтожены имперской армией. Но этого не произошло. 

За первым кланом на предложение откликнулось ещё шесть, но случилось непредвиденное. Орк отведал человеческого мяса, и оно ему так понравилось, что все его сородичи скоро начали вырезать общины одну за другой, и неотличимых по вкусовым качествам магов этот удар не обошёл стороной. 

Между тем, осаждённая со всех сторон крепость «Империя» была неспособна отразить новую угрозу, и лишь на время рассеяла кланы по лесам. Орки очень быстро росли и размножались, им не был нужен металл, чтобы делать оружие и доспехи, они не нуждались в чистой воде и могли питаться чем угодно. Обделены они были лишь умом и магией, что с лихвой компенсировали ужасающей кровожадностью и неудержимой яростью и жаждой битвы. Десятилетиями охотники выслеживали орков по лесам, но они снова и снова собирались в кланы и орды, и с каждым разом всё быстрее, и всё тяжелее Империи было их рассеивать и держать оборону в крепостях. К 374-му году центральные наместничества полнились призрачными поселениями и пылающими лесами. Замки вымирали от голода, их немногочисленные обитатели бежали туда, где было по-прежнему безопасно. В Загорье, в бывшую восточную окраину Империи, куда оркам только предстояло проникнуть.

В 374-м году пало сердце Империи, а вместе с ним рухнули все надежды. Пали Бельеры. Невиданная до того орочья орда ворвалась в город и несколько дней вырезала его население, чинила немыслимые святотатства, жгла библиотеки и произведения высокого искусства. И это был конец Империи, но ещё не конец истории.

Бельеры пали, а имперский дух был развеян по ветру, но живо было наследие. Каменные дороги от края до края, величественные и несокрушимые крепости, переписанные свитки с прекрасными произведениями литературы и изысканиями мыслителей, основополагающие законы и система права. И будущие поколения своим долгом считали сохранение этого наследия во что бы то ни стало. Центральные наместничества с Загорьем соединяло четыре пути: две южные дороги, море и северное побережье. Орки сумели воспользоваться лишь последним, но и это потребовало консолидации всех сил, не только магов, но и кентавров, чтобы возвести Цеминский вал – последний рубеж обороны, падение которого означало и означает падение Загорья, а за ним и всего остального мира. 

И вот уже четыре столетия Кон-сай и Моаль усердно стерегут границу орочьих земель, отражают редкие набеги и бдительно следят за всяким опасным брожением среди чернокожих племён. На месте имперских наместничеств выросли новые самостоятельные государства, и бывшая восточная окраина стала новым центром цивилизации и спокойной размеренной жизни, которую временами омрачают кочующие по внутренним степям кентавры.

***

– И какой сейчас год по вашему летоисчислению? – в который раз Фели отметила, как интересно было слушать Эсилью.  
– По нашему 751-й, – ответила целительница, – иногда меня пробирает чувство гордости за загорцев. А потом я вспоминаю, какую жизнь они мне готовили, и так мерзко на душе становится.  
– Солгу, если скажу, что понимаю тебя. Мне-то повезло… в этом плане. И всё же, Эси, я никогда не стану тебя осуждать и всегда буду тебя поддерживать. Пожалуйста, не запирай свои переживания в себе, сбрасывай эту ношу, – Фели говорила мягким, немного печальным тоном. Она искренне хотела помочь.  
– Вечереет, – безразлично отметила Эсилья, – давай займёмся едой, пока не стемнело?  
– Как скажешь, – провидице пришлось приложить волевое усилие, чтобы в её голосе не послышалось обиды.

К сожалению, её способности плохо работали в спокойной ситуации. Дар предвидения силён тогда, когда за ошибкой кроется опасное последствие, но им ничего не угрожало, и как бы Фели не хотелось, она не могла с помощью своего дара добиться нужного результата.


	6. Дорожные истории, часть II

Как приятно было снова оказаться дома! Принять тёплую ванну после нескольких суток без мытья, взглянуть на такие родные дома эклектичной архитектуры и красовавшуюся позади них древнюю статую волшебницы на вершине холма. Наконец-то предоставилась возможность потрогать качественную сталь, пластик, резину, синтетическую ткань, коих теперь было в избытке. Посуда не выглядела так, словно вместе с кашей ты наешься кусочков глины, к любому блюду можно было добавить специй… но что это?..

Из душа вышла Эсилья и, вопреки едва прекратившемуся шуму воды и исходящему пару, она была уже одета. Во вполне современную и привычную для Оттики одежду. Фели взглянула на стрелки часов. Они показывали полдень. Волшебница опустила взгляд на свои руки, отметила отросшие ногти, снова посмотрела на часы. Положение стрелок изменилось. Можно выдыхать, это всего лишь сон. 

Обменявшись будничными приветствиями со своей подругой, провидица прошла в гостиную и включила телевизор. На секунду её посетило чувство, словно всё это она уже видела когда-то в далёком прошлом. Войны и эпидемии в бедных странах, погони, криминальные хроники, проблемы работорговли… её внимание зацепилось за необычный заголовок в бегущей строке.

«Форэнские астронавты впервые ступили на поверхность Луны». 

Они же только готовились к отлёту? О возвращении Фели в Оттику в ближайшем будущем не могло быть и речи. По крайней мере, своими силами. Или могло? Эсилья рассказывала о путеводах, которые на пике могущества могли перемещаться между мирами, но на этом информация о них исчерпывалась. Если существовала портальная магия, какой был смысл в грандиозных дорогах? Существуют ли они до сих пор, и, если существуют, насколько распространены? Слишком много хороших вопросов пришло на ум во время сна. А много думать во сне – вредно, есть риск проснуться раньше времени и весь день ходить злой. 

Расслабившись в мягком кресле и закрыв глаза, Фели вообразила себя зрительницей в кинозале. Мысли увязли в болоте, чувства опять притупились. Провидица глубже погрузилась в сон, но вместе с тем из её подсознания мелким ручейком потекли воспоминания из разных вариантов будущего. Не проходя больше никакой цензуры, они проецировались прямо на экран, лишённые последовательности, а иногда и логики.

Ярче всего в мозг впечатался образ мёртвого коня: он прошёл водоразделом между удачей и неудачей, между смертью и выживанием. Она видела, как их пешими настигали преследователи на дороге, как за ними гонялись по степям, как они прятались глубоко в лесах, питаясь подножным кормом и утопая в грязи. Решение отбить коня было верным, оно повысило их шансы выжить. Но даже другие исходы, сравнительно успешные, оказались не идеальными. Все они твердили об одном: приближается расплата. Но не отвечали на вопрос, будет ли это добровольная жертва.

Среди второстепенных образов многие повторялись, отмечаясь в разных вариантах будущего. Загадочный духовник в серой мантии, очевидно, возглавлял погоню на правах антагониста. Венд встречался несравнимо реже, в роли стоящего за спинами кукловода и несокрушимого Зла, против которого у волшебниц нет ни единого шанса. И чем больше места уделялось ему в видении, тем большую жертву приходилось приносить для спасения. Третий устойчивый образ – кентавры. Они кочевали из одного будущего в другое неизменно собирая жатву жизнями в человеческой общине. 

Всего два варианта. И оба одинаково пугали. В одном волшебницы влачат жалкое существование в грязи и борьбе за выживание. В другом идут к своей цели по чужим трупам. И, что хуже всего, видения молчали о том, можно ли смягчить или как-то избежать катастрофы, если уйти в лес. По мере приближения моральный выбор становился всё тяжелее и тяжелее, всё сильнее сдавливая сердце Фели, желавшей обойтись без жертв и потрясений. 

Пожалуй, провидице было бы проще уйти в грязь самой, чем допустить смерти невинных. Но в то же время она чувствовала ответственность за порабощённое человечество. Если она позволит магам выиграть эту битву, даже те крохотные шансы освободить фестахов, что у неё есть, могут разом испариться. 

Терзания меж двух огней пробудили дремавшие в Фели эмоции и её саму. Эсилья сидела у костра, нервно растягивая неумело освежёванную и грубо прожаренную тушу кролика. Большое счастье, что провидица стащила из лаборатории Венда нож. Даже не задумываясь о том, где он может пригодиться! Но это едва ли компенсировало посудный и инструментный голод: не хватало шампуров, котла, топорика, капкана, каких-нибудь приспособлений для сбора древесного сока и дождевой воды, банальных тарелок, вилок и ложек. Возможно, конечно, они просто ничего не знали о выживании в дикой природе и, как представители цивилизованного мира, уже не могли обойтись без хотя бы простейших приборов. 

Так или иначе, целительница заметила пробуждение Фели и поспешила сдать смену. Она уже знала, что провидица в ближайшее время не сможет уснуть даже если очень постарается. Погода оставалась ясной, и следующий день обещал быть куда жарче предыдущего. Звёздное небо казалось незнакомым, но не из-за другого расположения звёзд, а из-за рукава галактики. Насквозь городская и пострадавшая от светового загрязнения Фели видела его впервые, как и несметное богатство и многообразие далёких светил. Это зрелище, прежде сокрытое от волшебницы облаками, теперь предстало пред ней во всей красе. Оно завораживало и неизбежно пробуждало мысли о космосе, бесконечности Вселенной, ничтожности и незначительности мирского бытия. Возможно, именно в нём черпали своё вдохновение писатели-фантасты и древние философы.

Впервые за долгое время прорицательница испытывала искреннее удовольствие от жизни. Не маскирующую стресс и подавленность мимолётную радость, не простое утешение, что укутывает в одеяло морозным днём, и даже твёрдая решимость, ставшая ответом на тяжёлую тоску, не могла сравниться с этим чувством. С простым эстетическим наслаждением, которое можно было найти в звёздном небе. Таким доступным и изумительно завораживающим.

***

Следующий день начался с судьбоносного решения вернуться к дороге. Идея ограбить фестахов вызывала у Фели моральный протест, но недостаточно сильный, чтобы она упёрлась бараном и отказалась. В конце концов, им действительно нужны припасы, и получить их другим способом невозможно. Хотя стоило сперва попробовать поторговать, ведь далеко не факт, что новость о побеге из замка успела дойти до захолустья.

– А ты много знаешь о фестахах? – спросила провидица.  
– Не сказала бы, – прозвучал задумчивый голос Эсильи, – что тебя интересует?   
– Можем ли мы с ними сторговаться.  
– Ой, просто забудь, – приправив ответ тоскливым вздохом, целительница добавила, – даже если попытаешься, они не поймут. Для них мы, маги, будем либо ставленниками богов, либо непреодолимым бедствием.   
– Я почувствую себя воровкой, если не дам ничего взамен, – Фели поразмыслила над тем, что у неё есть для обмена. Золотое колечко из лаборатории Венда? Может подойти.  
– Отдай им любую безделушку, они не станут возражать и торговаться, – слова Эсильи ещё больше уверили провидицу в идее сдать кольцо.

Только вот… это всё ещё было нечестно. Если раньше Фели чувствовала себя неуютно из-за того, что просто забирает, ничего не давая взамен, то теперь ей было неприятно от мысли отдавать что-то дорогое, но бесполезное, не спрашивая общинников, чего им хотелось бы.

– Если что, они не станут с тобой даже разговаривать, им не разрешается под страхом смерти, – Эсилья будто прочла её мысли.   
– Что? Вы запрещаете им говорить? – где-то на краю сознания у провидицы начал свирепеть зверь.  
– Ну, уже не «вы», а «они». И только с магами, между собой, понятное дело, фестахи могут общаться.  
– А, хорошо, – хоть ничего хорошего Фели и не услышала, её внутренний зверь по непонятной причине успокоился. 

Волшебницы снова замолчали. Порой у них возникали долгие паузы, и никто не видел в этом ничего плохого. В конце концов, не всё же время им болтать? Хотя Фели всегда считала себя магом с длинным языком, похоже, даже у неё был определённый предел. Тем более, что чересчур долгие разговоры утомляли Эсилью. Пусть целительница не говорила этого вслух, провидица чувствовала её эмоции и выделяла ей законное время подумать о своём. Дорога в горы займёт не один день, и им не стоило друг друга раздражать и отягощать. 

Своими мыслями Фели устремилась в будущее. Глупо было настолько заранее рассуждать о встрече со свободными людьми, но ничто не мешало подумать о слабостях местных магократий. Если верить Эсилье, фестахи беззаветно преданны своим хозяевам, а значит, надеяться на восстание не приходится. Внешние силы? Свободные люди слишком слабы, орки ещё хуже магов. Кентавры? Степные кочевники в прошлом едва не отбросили Империю обратно за горы и могли претендовать на роль освободителей. Жаль, что после нескольких видений о резне в общине у Фели не было к ним никакого доверия.

Но был ещё один вариант…

– Эси, ты вскользь упоминала путеводов? – осторожно поинтересовалась Фели.  
– Ну-у, да. А что? Устала ехать? – целительница загадочно хихикнула, – ни одного не осталось…

Вариант призвать армию из Оттики отпал. Дальнейшие рассуждения о возможности противостоять пусть и средневековым, но всё же государствам, упёрлись в нехватку знаний. Каковы их размеры? Как они устроены? В этом мире сложилась система, альтернативная аристократии, и её представители вели себя совсем иначе, без ожидаемого официоза и утрированного уважения. Только теперь Фели отметила, что Эсилья с самого начала была весьма фамильярна, в аристократическом обществе это сочли бы за немыслимую невоспитанность и дерзость, достойную дуэли. 

К сожалению, целительницу вгоняли в тоску вопросы о её учёбе и, возможно, о гильдейском быте в принципе. Поэтому провидица предпочла аккуратно поинтересоваться политической системой. В очередной раз Эсилья заметила, что не очень сильна в теме, и выдала гору полезной информации.

***

С крахом Империи в уцелевших восточных наместничествах начал шириться вакуум власти. Из столицы больше не приходило никаких указаний, и местные правители начали постепенно отчуждаться друг от друга, закладывая фундамент для своих собственных государств. Истоки противостояния могущественных гильдий и наместников следует искать задолго до падения Бельер, после оно лишь вылезло наружу в виде заказных убийств, гражданских войн и грабительских набегов.

На сторону гильдий встали Кон-сай, Иштухфан, Инкарий и Унвай: два самых богатых города и два самых могущественных наместничества. Они были достаточно сильны, чтобы претендовать на независимость, и в то же время стремились подчинить более слабых соседей общей системе, сохранить экономическое и политическое единство магического Загорья. Так началось одно из величайших противостояний постимперского мира, и окончилось оно лишь с орочьим вторжением с севера и разорением восточных земель кентаврами. 

Слабые проиграли, и в Загорье утвердилась гильдейская власть, пусть и рассеянная по ныне независимым государствам. Были среди стран те, что стояли выше всяких должностей и иерархий: царства Кон-сай и Иштухфан. Инкарий превратился в гильдейскую столицу, и правление в нём взяла в свои руки коллегия волшебников и волшебниц. В Унвае, в городе купцов, богатейшие и сильнейшие разделили власть между собой. Прочим государствам вернули наместнический статус, и во главе каждого утвердили ставленника-управленца. Кроме того, предпоследний правитель Моаля сумел добиться передачи власти своему сыну, а уже он провозгласил княжество, не претендуя на царский титул, но однозначно заявляя о независимости. 

Таким образом магическое Загорье оказалось разделено между двумя царствами, княжеством, волшебной и торговой республиками, и множеством слабых наместничеств. 

История царства Кон-сай пропитана кровью. Приречная лесостепная полоса, протянувшаяся от Мёртвых гор до самого Паальвината и Инкария, постоянно становилась целью набегов кентавров внутренних степей. Северные территории задолго до орков беспокоили белоголовые, для сдерживания которых даже была возведена цепь крепостей, позднее легшая в основу Цеминского вала. На границе царства состоялась и решающая битва против орды кентавров, вошедшая в историю как Битва у реки Хегус. Важная роль Кон-сая в обороне огромных территорий, доступ к богатым залежам адамантина и обилие удобно расположенных крепостей предопределили его роль как центра военной мощи постимперского мира и позволили наместнику, архимагу Альву, провозгласить свободную от гильдейского влияния монархию.

Социальный строй мало отличался от любого другого магического государства Загорья: войско набиралось из гильдий огневиков и духовников, магов ярости и смерти; особняком стояла гильдия целителей со своей традиционно вспомогательной ролью. Протяжённая граница с орочьими землями наложила отпечаток на структуру армии Кон-сая на Цеминском вале: чистых огневиков было не больше трети, и тех набирали только из скоа и ашоа, в остальном её составляли духовники, целители и представители смешанных стихий. Помимо военных должностей, духовники занимали привычные места в административной иерархии: полумаги и боа выполняли роли чиновников низшего звена, скоа и ашоа занимали позиции повыше. В глаза бросалось лишь важное значение независимого монарха, который вовсю пользовался привилегией игнорировать решения гильдейских советов, мог самостоятельно судить своих подчинённых и контролировать их царским законом.

Другим отличием Кон-сая, которое и делало его царством, была не выборная, а наследуемая власть. Ещё Альв постановил, что царём может стать только архимаг царской династии. Поскольку женщин-архимагов не бывает, он продолжил ещё имперскую традицию престолонаследия по мужской линии. Первый приоритет был за совершеннолетними сыновьями, от старшего к младшему. Второй за ближайшими родственниками, не достигшими возраста семидесяти лет: от брата через отца, племянников, двоюродных братьев, дедушек, двоюродных племянников к троюродным братьям, и все прочие члены династии считались дальними родственниками. Наконец, согласно третьей очереди наследовали несовершеннолетние сыновья при регентстве старшего члена династии, который сам входил в четвёртую очередь и исключался из наследования, если погибал потенциальный подопечный. Важную роль при этом играла сила архимага. Прежде всего правило применялось к скоа, и, если среди четвёртой очереди царского рода не находилось ни одного, наследование переходило к боа с тем же порядком учёта родства. 

Царские родичи никогда не сидели без дела, а набирались опыта и связей в посольских миссиях и походах, в управлении землями и крепостями. Те из них, кому «повезло» родиться не архимагами, отправлялись в гильдии на обычную службу без каких-либо прав и привилегий. 

Иначе обстояли дела в Иштухфане, где не было нужды в наследовании престола, хоть и был издан соответствующий закон. Там бразды правления держала в своих руках чета из целительницы-ашоа Сигаль и мага ярости Перока. Они заключили брак ещё в далёком 388-ом году, и за многие столетия отдалились друг от друга, но продолжали своё взаимовыгодное партнёрство. Сигаль неограниченно продлевала жизнь себе и Пероку, а Перок, оставаясь формально законным наместником и ставленником императора, делился с ней своей властью. Биологическое бессмертие наложило на их личности глубокий отпечаток: оба монарха стали чрезвычайно проницательными параноиками, перечитавшими, казалось, все книги мира и постигшими таинства, недоступные простым смертным. 

Их государство не могло похвастаться большими отличиями от соседей в социальном плане. Полномочия монархов приближали его к Кон-саю, но в остальном это была самая обычная волшебная страна с гильдиями, учителями и учениками, огневиками-воинами и духовниками-управленцами. Люди находились в угнетённом положении, выполняя тяжёлые, но не требующие магических способностей работы: пахали поля, пасли скот, копали карьеры и шахты, были заняты в каменоломнях и на стройках. 

Близкая дружба князя Йцукена с Вендом повлияла на политическое устройство третьей монархии Загорья. Закон о наследовании в Моале не был проверен временем, а гильдии очень неохотно соглашались с возросшими полномочиями князя, но местный строй, молодой и слабый, по крайней мере пытался выглядеть развитым и суверенным, подобным Кон-саю. Будучи архимагом, Йцукен не принадлежал ни одной из гильдий и не мог быть выбран наместником, и лишь воля и дар убеждения его отца помогли склонить советы волшебников к исключительной уступке. Пользуясь независимостью, вот уже шесть лет он пытается укрепить свою власть и преодолеть сопротивление собственных управленцев и воевод. 

Особое место среди стран Загорья занимал Инкарий, прекрасная волшебная республика, богатая роскошными виллами и мраморными дворцами, окружённая бесчисленными фесташьими общинами. Здесь располагались советы архонтов каждой из гильдий: магов огня во дворце на Королевском холме, магов души в Императорском дворце на берегу Хегуса, магов тела в лесном капище у чумной лечебницы, магов ярости в Башне Мисаана в городской цитадели и магов смерти во дворце на Жёлтом холме. Здесь располагались школы и академии волшебников, бесчисленные ремесленные мастерские и вторая по размерам библиотека Загорья.

Центр гильдейской культуры разросся на плодородном чернозёме и торговле по важнейшей речной артерии, и это не могло не сказаться на социальном устройстве города. Две трети его населения составляли слуги-фестахи, среди волшебников больше всего было школьников и студентов. Город удивлял многообразием мантий, что носили маги разных стихий. Здесь торговали купцы и обитали патроны, владевшие виллами и мастерскими. Здесь собирались маги с самых дальних уголков Загорья, говорившие на разных диалектах, порой с забавными акцентами. Здесь решались судьбы зависимых наместничеств, правителей которых избирали советы архонтов. 

Далеко на юге, на морском побережье, расположилась вторая республика Загорья – Унвай. Крупный торговый город ещё в имперские годы занял обе стороны красивой бухты. В нём останавливались купеческие суда, плававшие к южным странам и восточным народам, привозившие оттуда экзотические товары и специи, и скупавшие ремесленные изделия. Здесь базируется крупнейший в Загорье морской флот, что усмиряет пиратов и пристально следит за передвижениями орков. О богатстве и красоте города сложены легенды, многие говорят, будто в этом он превосходит даже Инкарий. 

Унвайская республика выделяется ролью знати и народа в управлении. Хоть влияние гильдий и ощущается даже в столь далёком и гордом крае, ни один вопрос не может быть решён без участия местных патронов и простых горожан. В центре даже был построен совещательный стадион, трибуны которого могли вместить в себя всё волшебное население города для голосований и дебатов.

Политический строй наместничеств занимает среднее положение между волшебной республикой и монархией. Они считаются независимыми государствами, но их самостоятельность сильно ограничена: так, при отсутствии формальных запретов на войны с другими магическими державами, фактически это на корню пресекается гильдиями. Ничуть не больше свобод во внутренней политике, где действуют значительные неформальные ограничения на законотворчество, особенно в отношении наследования власти и полномочий правителя. 

Как уже отмечалось, наместники выбираются гильдейскими советами. Происходит это каждые десять лет, после смерти правителя или при его осуждении: каждым советом в Инкарии выдвигается свой кандидат, которого отправляют в нужную державу. Там, посредством писем или лично, голосуют управленцы, воеводы и иные маги, допущенные к голосованию согласно местному законодательству. Если держать в уме, что выборщики так же зависимы от гильдий, как и сам наместник, приходит понимание коррумпированности этой системы, где «правильный» кандидат известен заранее. Обычно это кандидат от духовников, самый талантливый и проницательный маг, а если происходит иное, это говорит прежде всего о подкупе архонтов и выборщиков.

Нельзя обойти стороной такую влиятельную и сложную структуру, как гильдии. Всего их пять, столько же, сколько осталось стихий: огонь, душа, тело, ярость и смерть. Причём последние две стихии – смешанные; ярость – это сочетание души и огня, а смерть – души и тела. 

Гильдия магов огня подчинена строгой дисциплине и субординации, с детства огневики живут в суровых условиях насилия и выживания. До шести лет их тела закаляются жарой и холодом, с пелёнок их поощряют к сплочённости и преодолению трудностей. В школе становится ещё тяжелее: молодых магов учат боевому волшебству, командной работе, ближнему и дальнему бою с оружием, выживанию в дикой природе, заставляют проходить суровые тренировки и закалку. Всё это сопровождается ежегодными испытаниями: длинными пешими переходами, схватками с пленными орками и кентаврами на стадионах, демонстрациями навыков группового выживания в глуши. В пятнадцать юноши и девушки достигают совершеннолетия, и неудивительно, что те и другие быстро находят себе могущественных покровителей и место на военной службе. 

С пятнадцати до двадцати одного года у огневика есть право на прохождение специализации. Для всех родов предусмотрена возможность попробовать себя в роли кузнеца и металлурга, полумаги нередко становятся помощникам ремесленников, скоа способности позволяют работать с адамантином, а ашоа могут продолжить обучение ратному делу и стать гвардейцами. Освоив главные заклинания, огневики начинают совершенствоваться внутренне, делать своё искусство тоньше и стремиться к ойя – «умиротворённому бою» – философии, согласно которой лучший воин не даёт воли чувствам, всегда сдержан и собран, открыто встречает боль и трудности, не поддаётся страху. 

Огневики не сталкиваются со сложностям при наследованием способностей, однако негласное правило гласит, что их число должно всё время прирастать. Гильдия старается избегать рождения магов слабее скоа, поэтому обязывает волшебниц рожать не меньше четырёх детей от осеменителей-ашоа. Эти дети останутся в гильдии и вряд когда-нибудь узнают, кто были их родители. Особое место занимают осужденные за серьёзные преступления целительницы, которых в качестве наказания могут отправить в гильдию огня для деторождения. 

Лишь с уплатой женского долга волшебница сможет считаться полностью свободной, что изначально ставит её в неравное положение с мужчинами, давая им фору для профессионального развития.

Когда воины покидают стены школ и академий, их «покупают» правители для несения службы в гарнизонах. В отличие от духовников, огневики редко мигрируют между державами, обустраивая свою жизнь на одном месте. Служба длится двадцать пять лет, и после её окончания маг вправе стать учителем или осесть где-нибудь, занявшись любимым делом. Учителя создают собственную иерархию, и по мере накопления знаний растёт их влияние и политический вес. Лучшие из них дорастают до архонтов. 

Вторая гильдия – гильдия магов души. Вторая не по значимости, а по численности. Характер способностей обеспечил духовникам политический вес и статус «первых среди равных». Многообразие доступных профессий сказывается на них ещё в школе, где до самого выпуска их побуждают к активному участию в исследовательской деятельности и трудовой практике. От детей требуют усидчивости и холодного ума, обучают грамоте и «высокому языку», различным наукам и основным заклинаниям их стихии. Их образование – самое мягкое из всех. Окончив школу в пятнадцать лет, юноши и девушки сдают экзамены на пригодность той или иной профессии, на основании которых поступают в академии. В отличие от магов огня, им предоставляется богатый выбор: от посольского помощника и мастера фестахов до казначея и городского хозяйственника. Как и все маги, они заканчивают обучение в двадцать один год, после чего девушкам полагается дать гильдии трёх духовников, а юноши отправляются на службу. 

Гражданский характер службы даёт магам души намного больше свободы, чем их сверстникам из гильдии огневиков. Они пользуются привилегией для относительно вольной миграции и переквалификации, но нельзя забывать, что политический рост невозможен без опыта и практических навыков. Наработав пятнадцать лет в определённой сфере, духовник сможет стать школьным учителем, и далее, в зависимости от успехов, продолжит расти как академический профессор, хранитель и, при должном усердии и связях, архонт или наместник. 

Наследование способностей проходит сложнее, чем у огневиков. Практикуется намеренное осеменение духовниц юношей-ашоа; подобно другим гильдиям, они избегают рождения магов слабее скоа. Служба, в отличие от огневиков, не заканчивается с определённым сроком, а продолжается до самой смерти или глубокой старости. 

Третья гильдия – гильдия целителей отличается закрытостью и изолированностью. Магам тела с детства прививают доброту и заботу о ближних, стремление помогать даже рискуя собственной жизнью. Из-за вспомогательной роли не поощряется амбициозность и властность, зато высоко ценится усердие, общительность и любовь к практическим занятиям. Со школы целителей учат магии, грамоте, естественным наукам и обязательно водят в лечебницы, сперва смотреть на врачевание, а затем и для применения полученных навыков. Академические годы наполовину состоят из поездок по странам, где целители могут зарекомендовать себя и набраться опыта под бдительным присмотром учителя. Другая половина – обучение в стенах академии с периодическими походами в лечебницу. 

Специализация целителей не блещет разнообразием. Считается, что хороший маг тела должен уметь всё на достойном уровне, а оттачиванием мастерства ему надлежит заниматься в свободное время. Связано это с небольшим числом полезных способностей: диагностирование и лечение болезней, заживление ран и поддержание жизни, остановка сердца и улучшение тела. Все их можно освоить ещё в школе, а академия призвана создать условия для оттачивания навыков и освоения малоприменимых заклинаний. К таковым относится, например, насылание болезней. Даже в самом низу социальной лестницы маг может обратиться за помощью к целителю при малейшем недомогании, и без проблем вылечиться. Осмысленно применять её только против диких людей и кентавров, но для этого достаточно нескольких целителей, освоивших заклинание самостоятельно. 

Другому бесполезному ныне навыку – смене пола – пытались найти применение ещё в имперские годы. Какими бы знаниями ни обладали гильдии, их могущество основывалось в первую очередь на численности, и способность быстро её наращивать и восстанавливать зависела только от количества женщин, а из мужчин достаточно было отобрать несколько осеменителей-ашоа. По крайней мере, так заявляла имперская духовница Ивиналья. Тогда от её идей отказались, во многом благодаря традиционно более влиятельному мужскому крылу во власти. Отказались, но не забыли, и спустя почти полтора столетия, когда орки начали угрожать самому существованию Империи, дело Ивинальи зажило новой жизнью. Из этических соображений пол меняли только младенцам, и потому это не дало быстрого результата. Бельеры пали, и гильдейская перестройка в Загорье скоро была свёрнута. А других осколков Империи не известно. 

Возможно, будь в чумотворстве или превращениях больше нужды, их бы выделили в отдельные специальности. Был ли смысл удостаивать чести шести лет академии алхимию, биологию, направления боевого и городского целительств? Нет, это не кузнечное дело, слишком отличное от ратного и слишком сложное, чтобы не было нужды в долгом обучении по самостоятельной методике, но слишком нужное, чтобы в этом был смысл. И это не управленческие или канцелярские работы, слишком требовательные к грамоте и эрудиции. 

У огневиков и духовников был выбор, пусть и очень скудный. У целителей его не было вовсе.

Закончив обучение в академии, маг тела направлялся гильдией в одну из загорских лечебниц сообразно её запросу и способностям волшебника. Реже целителя отправляли ко двору правителя. Это происходило по личной просьбе последнего и, как правило, относилось к отобранным им в ходе учебной практики волшебникам. Лишь отработав для гильдии тридцать лет, целители могли стать свободными путешественниками или учителями, и сами решать свою судьбу. 

Учителя делятся на школьных и академических. Первые – младшее звено, неопытное и часто озлобленное. Вторые стоят наравне с профессорами и возглавляют группы практикантов в селениях и при дворах. Упомянутые профессора преподают в академиях: стары, опытны, очень требовательны и заносчивы. Выше них расположились хранители, они присматривают за библиотеками, возглавляют лечебницы, школы и академии, руководят переписчиками. На самом пике стоят девять архонтов, у каждого из них, помимо места в совете, есть своя уникальная функция. Кто-то вправе назначать судей. Иному позволено распоряжаться гильдейской казной. 

О последних двух гильдиях, магов ярости и смерти, Эсилья смогла рассказать очень мало. У них нет школ и академий. Вместо этого к старшему и опытному магу набиваются в ученики один-два молодых волшебника. Им дозволено на особых правах посещать занятия в других гильдиях, но необязательно: достаточно получить базовые навыки доступных стихий, а развить их можно в ходе самостоятельной практики и чтения книг, благо, магам смешанных стихий доступны библиотеки не одной гильдии. Они живут как свободные наёмники и путешественники, что могут по своей воле примыкать ко дворам правителей и покидать их, основывать свои мастерские и школы или жить на отшибе цивилизации со скромным хозяйством. Всё зависит от их умений и усердия. У гильдий смерти и ярости есть свои хранители и архонты, но значение и влияние их более чем скромно.

У архимагов, то есть, волшебников всех трёх стихий, вовсе нет своей гильдии, и, если архимаг не принадлежит царскому или княжескому роду, ему приходится полагаться либо на семью, либо на свои собственные силы. У самых свободных магов самое неопределённое будущее.

***

На третий день в новом мире Фели страшно вымоталась: сказывалась нехватка сна и еды, и справиться с этим не помогала даже магия Эсильи. Впрочем, её спутница сама выглядела не лучшим образом. Добивал волшебниц сухой зной и жарящее солнце, обещавшее остаться на коже тёмным загаром.

– Не уснула? – на всякий случай Эсилья толкнула провидицу локтем.  
– Что? – недовольно процедила Фели.  
– Смотри.

На небольшом холме впереди, с одной из сторон защищённые высохшей балкой, стояли развалины белокаменной крепости. От укреплений осталась лишь недобитая башня и цитадель; стены, похоже, полностью разрушили и разобрали на стройматериалы. К ней не вело никаких дорог, поблизости не было видно ни полей, ни селений. Это был островок погибшей феодальной цивилизации в бескрайней степи. 

– Та? – коротко спросила целительница. С расстояния в пару километров опознать крепость было непросто, но её выдавало отсутствие дороги поблизости.  
– Не та, – прозвучал лаконичный ответ. Волшебницы словно экономили силы, не произнося ни единого лишнего звука.  
– Можем переждать в ней ночь, до общин Сега доведёт.  
– Что?  
– А?– Эсилья не сразу поняла, что сказала не так, – а-а. Это значит, засветло дойдём. 

Обыденная для Загорья фраза пробудила в голове Фели дремавшие мысли. Это был первый услышанный ей фразеологизм. По крайней мере, непонятный. Вполне очевидно, почему она сама их не использовала, но речь Эсильи, похоже, была попросту бедна на устойчивые выражения. 

– Так что, переждём ночь здесь? – напомнила о своей идее целительница.  
– Да, конечно, – Фели плохое предчувствие пока не беспокоило, если не считать кошмаров.   
– Можем попробовать запереть там коня, чтоб выспаться, – предложила Эсилья.  
– Согласна, – нехватка сна очень плохо сказывалась на самочувствии, и провидице хотелось отоспаться хотя бы в эту ночь, – обязательно позаимствуем у фестахов верёвку и колышек.   
– Совесть тебя отпустила? – целительница мило хихикнула.   
– Хочется чувствовать себя положительной героиней доброй истории, но история далеко не добрая, и, наверное, глупо пытаться быть идеальной во всём, – Фели поделилась своими рассуждениями.   
– Если бы мы взвешивали каждую жизнь, мы бы не сбежали из замка, – заметила Эсилья.  
– Да, я уже не идеальна. Иногда мне кажется, что не стоило ставить свою жизнь выше их, но тогда я об этом совсем не думала, – за этими словами пришла долгая тишина. Был слышен лишь шелест сухой травы под копытами коня, неспешно плывущего через плоскую степь.  
– Если бы мы снова сбегали из замка, ты бы поступила так же?  
– Не знаю, наверное. Мне стоило извлечь из этого какой-то важный урок, но я так и не извлекла. 

Волшебницы не нашли, что добавить. Фели много думала о замке, о побеге, об Эсилье, об Оттике, о людях и о фестахах, о кентаврах и о магах. У неё было так много тем для раздумий, что она просто не могла остановиться на одной из них, обмусолить её и сделать выводы. Каждый раз, когда ей казалось, что окончательное решение принято, находился новый взгляд, ещё одна неизученная сторона проблемы, которая делала всё неоднозначным и нерешённым. Стоит ли считать фестахов врагами, пока они верны магам? Не бросит ли её Эсилья, если ей предложат возможность вернуться к прежней жизни? Оправдано ли убийство, пусть даже ради такой высокой цели, как освобождение людей? Думать об этом было неприятно, но необходимо. Даже если казалось, что это разыгралась паранойя, просто отмахнуться от неё значило отложить на потом. 

– Точно, – неожиданно громкая реплика Фели заставила её спутницу невольно вздрогнуть, – как я собралась высыпаться, если меня мучают кошмары?   
– И никак нельзя от них избавиться?  
– Я не всегда ими управляю, да и не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Нам нужно знать наше будущее.   
– И к чему эта жалоба? – слова Эсильи сквозили язвительностью.  
– Не груби, – жёстко и лаконично ответила Фели.  
– Прости, – едким тоном пробурчала целительница. Немного успокоившись, она добавила уже без тихой злобности, – правда прости. Этот переход и жара убивают.   
– Понимаю. Самой хочется укрыться одеялком в прохладной комнате и хотя бы на время забыться.  
– Надеюсь, в крепости будет прохладно, – Эсилье не терпелось поскорее добраться до разрушенной цитадели. И хотелось думать, что им удастся запереть на ночь коня, чтобы не приходилось его караулить. 

Дорога до крепости не заняла много времени. Вдоль периметра давно исчезнувших стен остались поросшие следы широких рвов; местами встречались крупные или погрузившиеся глубоко в землю камни, у входа в цитадель успело вырасти дерево. Все двери давно поснимали, поэтому надежды на здоровый сон в очередной раз не оправдались. Одно радовало – долгожданная прохлада.

Эсилья оседлала коня и ушла искать воду, оставив Фели готовить крепость к ночлегу. Волевым решением провидицы местом для коня была выбрана башня, куда она накидала наспех собранной сухой травы и несколько веток. При повторном осмотре цитадели обнаружилась лестница в подвал, где были организованы две лежанки из сухой травы. Позже Эсилья сделает из рубахи и штанов что-то похожее на простыни, благо, в том и другом не было ни грамма синтетики. Вещевой мешок целительница позаимствовала для сбора воды, она умела уплотнять ткань для этих целей.

Светлячок обнажил на серых стенах подвала криво выцарапанные надписи на имперском языке. Пусть они и пестрили ошибками, Фели не составило труда их прочесть. В основном это были имена, реже короткие фразы, среди которых выделялись «крепость алого неба» и «сохрани нас Тевон». Но одна, самая длинная, привлекла внимание провидицы и пробрала её до дрожи.

**ПОМОГИТЕ ЗАТОЧЁННЫМ В ТЕМНИЦУ СОБСТВЕННОГО РАЗУМА**


	7. Призрачные оковы

Кучка белых мазанок безмятежно стояла на плоском возвышении, окаймлённом влажной балкой. Соломенные крыши, изготовленные из побочных продуктов сельского хозяйства и стеблей камыша, венчали дома серой сыростью. Трубы бездействовали, выдавая простой печей. Небольшая – Фели насчитала чуть больше двадцати домов – деревня выглядела безлюдной, но отнюдь не заброшенной. Вытоптанные тропы соединяли жилища и сходились у большой беседки в центре, некоторые спускались вниз по склону и вели прочь: к пашням или к дороге. 

– Ну что, идём? – раздался усталый голос Эсильи.  
– Дай подумать, – едва заметно нахмурившись, Фели взглянула на сельскую общину. После прочитанного в крепости, ей хотелось дать этим людям как можно больше. Не забирать всё то, что нажито тяжким трудом, – попробуем им помочь и возьмём только самое необходимое.Наверняка… – её прервали.  
– Началось! – воскликнула Эсилья, схватила провидицу за руку и повела к деревне. Первые несколько шагов Фели даже не сопротивлялась, но затем упёрлась ногам и выдернула руку из цепкой хватки спутницы.   
– Что ты делаешь? – прорицательница такого поворота не предвидела.  
– А на что это похоже?! –Эсилья драматично закатила глаза, – веду тебя за руку! Давай, пошли уже!   
– Никуда мы не пойдём без плана, – возразила Фели.  
– Да что ты… а, что это я. Такие проблемы решаются иначе, – Эсилья сделала шаг назад, в сторону деревни, – ты – не иди. Я сама, – она развернулась и бодро пошагала к общине.   
– Постой, – Фели хотела её отчитать словами про «детский сад» и «ребячество», но это никогда не срабатывало, – у меня плохое предчувствие! – солгала провидица.

В ответ целительница развернулась, жестом пригласила спутницу в деревню, и продолжила движение. Выругавшись под нос, Фели поспешила к коню. Оставлять его было бы неосмотрительно. 

– Ты издеваешься? – Эсилья подождала свою спутницу, чтобы ей не пришлось задавать неудобных вопросов при фестахах.   
– Издеваюсь, – ответила целительница, – а что ещё остаётся? Мы либо придём и возьмём всё, что нам нужно, либо будем заниматься не пойми чем, потеряем время, и кому лучше сделаем? Венду?  
– Я много раз говорила, что не буду поступать с людьми нечестно.  
– И я тебя услышала. Фел, пожалуйста, услышь и ты меня. Мы бы не были здесь, если бы каждый раз пытались поступить правильно. Мы уже это обсуждали, помнишь?   
– И что ты предлагаешь? Перейти на сторону зла, потому что у зла есть лимонад?   
– А-а-а, – Эсилья не была уверена, что до конца правильно поняла слова спутницы, – я предлагаю пойти на сделку с совестью. Сегодня ты берёшь у неё взаймы, чтобы отплатить добрыми делами в будущем.   
– Убить одного человека сегодня, чтобы спасти троих завтра? – едко заметила Фели.  
– Вот, да!  
– Нет, ты не поняла! – провидица нервно прикусила губу, – если мы убьём одного человека ради троих, его кровь будет на наших руках. Правильно оставить его в живых.  
– Да… – моральный диспут начал утомлять Эсилью. Её спутница ставила под сомнение мысли, казавшиеся целительнице очевидными, – а иначе на твоих руках будет кровь трёх других человек, не так ли? Так ты совершишь большее зло.   
– Тебя точно учили добру и состраданию? – выпалила прорицательница.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?! – в голосе целительницы чувствовалось раздражение.   
– Что ты совсем не соответствуешь своему предназначению, – Фели не отступала, в этот раз используя свои способности, чтобы задеть посильнее. Пусть и неосознанно.  
– Ты серьёзно?! – Эсилья вышла вперёд и преградила путь провидице, – до тебя только сейчас дошло, что я не такая, да? Тебе было интересно, жалею ли я, что ввязалась в это? Сейчас начинаю жалеть!   
– Теперь ты открыта для обсуждений? – целительница не поняла, что хотела этим сказать Фели, но её ещё больше разозлило напускное спокойствие спутницы.   
– Не соскальзывай с темы. Ты хочешь сказать, что я бесчеловечная сволочь? Мразь? – на секунду провидица удивилась красочности местных ругательств, но пробовать их вслед за Эсильей не спешила.  
– Хочу сказать, что тебе пора успокоиться…

Фели инстинктивно отклонилась назад, и прямо перед носом у неё пронёсся девичий кулак Эсильи. Это было одновременно ожидаемо благодаря магии и неожиданно из-за медлительности сознания. Ещё один рефлекторный шаг в сторону, и целительница, пытавшаяся свалить спутницу на землю всем своим весом, пролетела несколько метров и едва удержалась на ногах. Но и этого не хватило, чтобы она сдалась. Оттолкнувшись, Эсилья попыталась обмануть Фели, и в последний момент изменить направление удара…

Не помогло. Атака снова ушла в молоко, только в этот раз волшебница вышла из равновесия и плюхнулась на землю, комично махая руками. Платок сорвало с её головы и понесло над травой, но Фели поспешила подхватить его телекинезом и подать своей подруге. Та раздражённо схватила кусок ткани, напоминавший ей о ненавистной культуре целителей, и методично разорвала на крохотные лоскуточки. Это её немного успокоило. 

– Ты победила, можешь сказать спасибо своему ясновиденью, – съязвила Эсилья.   
– Обязательно скажу, – ответила Фели, – давай, вставай.

Провидица протянула лежащей целительнице руку. Та странно взглянула на этот жест, считавшийся в Загорье сугубо мужским, но вспомнила о происхождении спутницы и простила ей такую опрометчивость. Не отвечать было бы оскорбительно, а ссоре время заканчиваться…

Голова Фели наклонилась вбок, не дав Эсилье стукнуть её по затылку. 

– Просто проверила! – поспешное оправдание не спасло целительницу от мягкого толчка в плечо, – тебе вообще можно навредить?  
– Если очень постараться, – Фели самодовольно улыбнулась, не постеснявшись продемонстрировать спутнице свои белоснежные зубы.  
– То есть, это всё же возможно? – продолжила любопытствовать Эсилья.  
– В следующий раз хочешь проиграть не так позорно? – провидица продолжала заносчиво улыбаться. Целительница легонько стукнула её локтем; в этот раз получилось!  
– Да, хочу!   
– Значит, слушай, – Фели вдруг осознала, что в голове у неё полнейшая каша, – мм, попробую покороче! Главный недостаток предвидения в его эгоцентричности: нельзя увидеть ничего, что приключается не с тобой, способность игнорирует вред, наносимый другим, и даже тебе, если это не влечёт физический урон или тяжёлые эмоциональные переживания. У некоторых стран в Оттике даже была традиция убивать полководцев-прорицателей в случае поражения. А ещё чем дальше в будущее, тем слабее предчувствие, и происходит это из-за расстояния по линии времени и… э-э… роста неопределённости?   
– Ничего не поняла, – призналась Эсилья, – тебе лично никак не навредить, а если навредить близким… будут тяжёлые переживания и получается, что им тоже никак?  
– А я этого не говорила! – не согласилась Фели. – Тут проще на примере. Допустим, меня хотят убить, но напрямую не получится. Подсыпать яд, воткнуть нож, пристрелить не выйдет, потому что я просто избегу атаки. Варианта два: либо свести все возможные линии будущего к смерти, либо довести до самоубийства. И заставить убить себя даже проще, чем избежать малейшей лазейки, которой обученный прорицатель, без сомнения, воспользуется. Поскольку я не вижу ничего чужими глазами, можно придумать скрытную хитроумную ловушку, не зависящую от моих действий и, например, посадить меня в камеру, а убить только через пару месяцев. Все линии будущего окажутся сведены в точку моей смерти, но почувствую я это слишком поздно. На самом деле, особо сильные прорицатели могут предвидеть свою смерть и за полгода, но я просто сильная, мне такой роскоши не выпало, – даже скромничая Фели умудрялась зазнаваться.   
– Звучит так, словно ты неубиваема, но это ладно! Можно ли тебя просто ударить?  
– Можно. Можно и убить, на самом деле, если затруднить прорицание. Проще всего сделать это, собрав вместе много людей и магов: предсказать поведение одного… индивида легко, но когда уклоняешься от нескольких атак сразу, разум перестаёт поспевать, и прорицатель начинает пропускать удары. Немного сложнее, а для вас, местных, невозможно – выставить против меня другого провидца. Этот механизм легко объясняется на пальцах. Возьмём условных Рено и Рето, оба ясновидящие и хотят побить друг друга. Рено предвидит поведение Рето и пытается нанести удар, который достигнет цели. Но Рето тоже умеет предвидеть будущее, о плане Рено он узнаёт прежде, чем получает урон, и начинает уклоняться. Действия Рено, направленные на получение нужного ему варианта будущего, меняют поведение Рето, и это будущее моментально ускользает от провидца. Зная будущее, оба прорицателя пытаются его поменять, но только делают его более неопределённым друг для друга, по сути, теряя преимущество и уподобляясь обычным магам.  
– Интересно… – Эсилья воспользовалась паузой в речи Фели, чтобы вставить слово.  
– Угу. И последний вариант – дезориентировать, отвлечь. Большую часть времени предвидение выражается в плохих чувствах: тревожности, страхе, волнении. Их можно заглушить, например, с помощью наркотика или какой-нибудь неприятной неожиданности, не побуждающей к тяжёлым переживаниям и не наносящей физического вреда. Маг, который отправил меня сюда, знал, как драться с прорицателями, и он один навредил мне сильнее, чем десяток защитников замка.  
– Кажется, я поняла, – целительница вдумчиво переварила полученную информацию, – если я тебя пощекочу, я смогу тебя ударить?

В ответ Фели загадочно улыбнулась, но не дала никаких пояснений. 

Волшебницы добрались до общины, не встретив по пути ни души. В сезон сбора урожая все крестьяне от мала до велика работали в поле: срезали стебли и перепахивали почву для новых посевов. Время от времени женщины или дети возвращались к колодцу за водой, что служило для них своеобразным перерывом. За каждой семьёй был закреплён свой достаточно обширный участок плодородной земли, но выращивать на нём приходилось не самые плодовитые, но выносливые злаки и овощи. Оросительные каналы хоть и проходили через эти земли в прошлом, ныне были заброшены и разрушены, оставаясь безмолвным угасающим памятником человеческой эпохи. 

– Хэй! – позвал общинник. Фели успела подумать, что обращаются к ним, но пузатый мужичок в белых штанах и широкой шляпе махал кому-то на поле, – аляне Дьевон! Старейшину соле эн фиссе! – провидица не была уверена, поняла ли она на самом деле слово «старейшина» или это причуды изменённого магией разума.   
– Что он сказал? – спросила она у Эсильи.  
– Поблагодарил своего бога и позвал старейшину.  
– И почему их я не понимаю?   
– А, они говорят на низком имперском. Это помесь человеческого языка с волшебным, – прозвучал исчерпывающий ответ. А Фели успела подумать, что всё будет просто.  
– Ты же помнишь, что мы ничего не берём у них просто так?  
– Аргх! – завопила Эсилья, – дай сюда кольцо!   
– Я же говорила, что, – целительница попыталась перебить, но Фели ловко прикрыла её ротик своим пальцем, – я же говорила, что мы не дадим им ничего, что им не надо. Обмен должен быть или честным, или не должен быть вовсе.   
– Они на это кольцо смогут обменять больше, чем мы у них возьмём, – солгала Эсилья. Фели могла бы почувствовать её ложь, если бы в школе её нормально учили телепатии. Поэтому она просто недоверчиво посверлила подругу взглядом и всё же передала украденную вещь.   
– Надеюсь, я не напрасно тебе доверилась, – процедила провидица.  
– Не напрасно, – Эсилью давила совесть, но она утешала себя тем, что это ложь ради их общего блага. Похоже, у всеведения Фели всё же был предел.

Долго ждать целительницу не пришлось, она быстро переговорила со старейшиной и с озадаченным видом вернулась к своей спутнице. 

– Они дадут всё, что нам нужно, но здесь есть кое-что ещё… – произнесла Эсилья.  
– Что?  
– Думаю, нам нужно глянуть, – целительница указала на самый широкий дом, – они держат её там.  
– Её? – Фели ничего не понимала.  
– Старейшина решил, что мы пришли осмотреть заболевшую сироту, – после короткой паузы Эсилья добавила, – это может быть связано с той надписью в крепости.  
– Что? – провидица начала повторяться, – конечно, мы её посмотрим, – и своим сверлящим взглядом добавила «я же тебе говорила!». Эсилья поняла сообщение, демонстративно развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась к жилищу. 

Интерьер внутри одноэтажной мазанки был скуден и беден, хоть она и принадлежала старейшине. Мебель собиралась без гвоздей из старательно обработанного дерева, неровно лакированного густой смесью. Лепная керамическая посуда не могла похвастаться искусным орнаментом, а единственный железный котёл носил следы копоти, говорившей об использовании на протяжении многих лет. 

Молодая девушка-сирота была заперта за массивной деревянной дверью со связанными руками. Синяки и ушибы, разорванная одежда, не успевшие зажить раны говорили об отчаянном сопротивлении. Поломанные и гноящиеся ногти, глубокие царапины на кровати и двери выдавали запущенное безумие. Её глаза отреагировали на свет нервными движениями, но лицо сохраняло выражение космического безразличия. Фели почувствовала лёгкий приступ тошноты. Не только от внешнего вида девушки, но и от стоявшей вони гнилого мяса, испражнений и немытого тела. 

– Ох… – провидица печально выдохнула.   
– Выйдите, – Эсилья прогнала старейшину. Он услужливо поклонился и без промедления скрылся за входной дверью, – жуть.   
– Жуть, – поддержала Фели. Она подошла к пленнице и заглянула в глаза, осторожно приподняв голову за подбородок, – и что нам с тобой делать?  
– Я… – прозвучал дрожащий голос, – пожалуйста… – пусть и с заметным акцентом, но она говорила на высоком имперском.   
– Что? – провидица постаралась сказать это как можно мягче, но всё равно получилось жестковато. Дурацкая привычка! – мы тебя не обидим.  
– Не надо… – по щеке девушки стекла слеза. Её глаза умоляли, – пожалуйста…  
– Позволь, – вмешалась Эсилья, – наверное, она плохо владеет высоким языком.   
– Нет! – неожиданно закричала пленница. Она отскочила в угол кровати, дрожа грязным комочком. Её голова безумно моталась из стороны в сторону, а редкие слёзы превратились в тихий плач.   
– Мы не навредим тебе, – Фели попыталась успокоить девушку, взяв её за руку, – мы здесь, чтобы помочь.  
– Нет… – пробилось сквозь всхлипы.   
– Бесполезно, – вздохнула провидица, – она до ужаса нас боится.   
– Угу, – согласилась Эсилья, – что делать будем? 

Фели собиралась в который раз взять инициативу в свои руки, но вспомнила недавний отрицательный опыт.

– Твои предложения? – задала она встречный вопрос.

В ответ целительница странно посмотрела на спутницу, не произнося ни слова подошла к пленнице и внимательно её изучила. Девушка уткнулась лицом в колени, предпочитая не видеть мир, чем страдать от него хотя бы одну лишнюю секунду. Можно было лишь догадываться, какие кошмары ей пришлось пережить. 

Пленница вздрогнула, почувствовав чужую руку у себя на плече, но скоро её мышцы расслабились, а боль начала постепенно отступать. Раны затянулись, гной брызгами вышел из-под ногтей, синяки и ушибы рассосались. Хотя она по-прежнему чувствовала себя отвратительно, по крайней мере, теперь ей не приходилось страдать физически. 

– Хорошее начало, – признала Фели.  
– Угу.  
– Вряд ли мы сможем забрать её с собой. Может, отвезём поглубже в степь и отпустим? – идея претила самой провидице, но это хотя бы могло дать ей шанс.  
– Да, не можем. Конь троих не вынесет, – подтвердила Эсилья, – и идея со степью мне не нравится. Мы же просто бросим её.  
– Мы бросим её в любом случае.  
– Это да, – и Эсилья понимала, что пленница обречена.  
– Думаю, будет лучше не принимать поспешных решений.

Волшебницы попросили принести им воды и еды, чтобы как-то занять время. Про себя Фели отметила, что общался с ними только старейшина и члены его семьи. Прочие крестьяне если и появлялись в деревне, не позволяли себе ни разговаривать, ни даже лишний раз смотреть в сторону магов. 

Пленницу накормили и напоили. Она по-прежнему была не в своём уме, но, кажется, начинала чувствовать себя в безопасности. Она просидела в закрытой комнате три недели, и её «наказывали» за каждое сомнение в магах, не стеснялись колотить и просто за издаваемый шум. От старейшины волшебницы узнали, что сироту привезли год назад в беспамятстве и с неоспоримой готовностью работать, и до последнего времени она вела себя «нормально». 

Деревенские прозвали её Улей, но около месяца назад она начала отказываться от этого имени. Сирота утверждала, что помнит своих родителей и что её деревню выжгли, а народ истребили. И если подобное поведение ещё можно было списать на проблемы с памятью и причуды молодости, то обвинения в неискренности крестьян в служении магам стерпеть оказалось невозможно. 

Наконец, сама «Уля» перестала биться в слезах и с печальным лицом посмотрела на распахнутую куртку Фели, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд выше.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – провидица дружелюбно улыбнулась и взяла пленницу за руку.  
– Л-лучше, – прозвучал дрожащий голосок Ули.   
– Как тебя зовут? – Фели вложила в свой тон как можно больше мягкости, чтобы диалог не выглядели как допрос.   
– Я… – её глаза смотрели в пустоту, – не помню…  
– Не переживай. Отдохни, – предложила прорицательница.   
– Вы… – Уля сосредоточилась, перебарывая страх, – увезёте меня отсюда?..

Фели и Эсилья переглянулись. Она слышала, как они решали её судьбу за неё.

– А чего тебе хотелось бы? – целительница подошла поближе.  
– Мне… – Уля запнулась. Она знала ответ, но не находила в себе сил, чтобы сказать.   
– Не бойся… –Фели пожалела несчастную девушку.  
– Мне… – приложив волевое усилие и едва не срываясь в плач, Уля всё же смогла выдавить из себя слова, –хотелось бы умереть…

***

Поиск двух беглянок не давал результатов, но Олая не собиралась сдаваться. Гонцы ушли далеко вдоль дорог, чтобы распространить описание по городам и деревням, и обязать местных управленцев в случае появления волшебниц передать информацию через ближайшую крепостную пелию в Паальвинат, а оттуда,посредством сапфировой тиары, свяжутся с самой заместительницей Венда. Весть о предательстве Эсильи должна была уже дойти до Инкария, а значит, в любой стране она рисковала быть раскрытой и оказаться в суде. Чтобы ещё больше усложнить жизнь волшебницам, было отправлено посольство к кентаврам с предложением награды за поимку беглой целительницы и её спутницы. Маги давно не сотрудничали с кочевыми варварами, но Венд доходчиво дал понять, что случай исключительный и хороши любые меры. 

Посему Олая отрезала все возможности для бегства. На севере находились непригодные для бегства орочьи земли, Феан-сай и Моаль, но от них ещё отделяла река Хегус, переправы через которую охранялись небольшими гарнизонами. Конечно, они могли успеть переправиться на другой берег до того, как гарнизон получил их описание, либо сделать это на самодельном плоту, но даже в этом случае им пришлось бы двигаться быстрее гонцов из замка и крепостей, чтобы иметь возможность ночевать и кормиться в фесташьих общинах. Инкарий на востоке определённо был худшим вариантом для бегства, ибо никакой предатель не смог бы незаметно пройти по густонаселённым гильдейским землям. Направление на юг было лучшим из возможных: близость другой страны исключала возможность быстрой связи через пелии, общины не были расположены так же плотно, как даже в Кон-сае, а двигаясь вдоль имперской дороги, и далее вдоль гор, можно было достичь Унвая и залечь на дно. Дорога на запад, к Мёртвым горам, вела в тупик, но и там простирались владения кентавров и людей, на окраине которых можно было отшельничать до глубокой старости. 

Имея на то возможность, Олая предпочла бы вести свой отряд на юг, но ей приходилось выбирать между направлениями в пределах своей страны. И между севером и западом более перспективным казался именно запад, в особенности степи кентавров. Этот выбор представлялся верным ещё и потому, что нападение на конный отряд произошло южнее замка, и беглянкам пришлось бы идти на большой риск, обходя его, чтобы попасть на север. 

Определиться нужно было и со снаряжением, и с составом розыскных групп. К сожалению, Олая возглавила защитников замка лишь перед самым побегом, но ей всё-таки удалось сделать пару важных выводов, которые должны были помочь в последовавшей охоте. Во-первых, сваленные с ног бойцы не могли подняться из-за тяжести доспехов. Это приводило к нелепым ситуациям, когда десяток огневиков без каких-либо ран оказывался совершенно небоеспособен до прибытия помощи. Во-вторых, нужно было ограничить роль духовников, чтобы не дать пришелице подслушивать приказы и предпринимать контрмеры. 

И если вопрос с доспехами был решён быстро благодаря лёгким железным кольчугам, то вторая проблема требовала пересмотреть весь подход к управлению пусть и маленьким, но войском. Отдача приказа похожа на направленный ментальный крик, который слышит исполнитель и все духовники в определённом радиусе. И этот радиус тем меньше, чем ближе исполнитель, поэтому Олая придумала новую систему передачи команд по цепочке: к ближайшему духовнику в направлении цели, от него к следующему и далее до конца. 

– Моя госпожа, – раздался эхом голос далёкого волшебника, переданный тиарой, – мы вышли на их след. 

Выходит, всё-таки запад. Иначе пришлось бы передавать сообщение через Паальвинат или крепость из-за ограничений в дальности действия тиар. 

– Что вы нашли?  
– Следы стоянки: потухший костёр, кости, приложенная трава и пара отпечатков обуви в мягкой глине. Как мы можем судить, здесь было две девушки с лошадью, – никаких дополнений не требовалось. Это они.  
– Можете дать точное местоположение стоянки и направление?  
–Примерно в трёх днях к западу от Паальвината и в дне к югу от дороги, – ушли не так уж далеко вперёд. Гонцы должны были их опередить, – как мы можем судить, отсюда они пошли на юго-запад, в сторону кентавров.   
– Вышлите виверну на разведку, они не могли далеко уйти, – спокойно приказала Олая и переключилась на своих людей, остановившихся в небольшом городке. Её мысленное сообщение должны были услышать все духовники в округе, – срочно собираемся и выступаем к следующему городу. Они идут этой дорогой.


	8. Решение

Волшебницы которую минуту молчали. Фели раздумывала о приемлемости очередного убийства: пленница не представляла для них никакой угрозы, её смерть не была необходима. Возможно, её желание умереть возникло из-за сильного стресса, и только. Возможно, просто возможно, что несчастная девушка успокоится и найдёт в себе силы жить дальше. Требовать от неё такого никто не в праве, безусловно: сама Фели надеялась, что никогда не окажется на её месте, ведь и она сама могла потерять всякую волю к жизни, пройдя через адскую боль и безумие. 

Эсилья с печальным видом гладила волосы поникшей и плачущей девушки. То, что выросшая в Загорье волшебница сопереживала человеческому горю, многое значило. Может, сегодняшних впечатлений и не хватит, чтобы полностью освободить её от предубеждений, но расшатать их они уже смогли, и верной спутнице в лице Фели оставалось только направить её на верный путь. Самой провидице хотелось думать, что целительница не безнадёжна. 

Эсилья. Порой она вела себя раздражающе и даже агрессивно, местами ей не хватало сострадания, но ни разу за всё путешествие, если не считать недавнего выпада, она не давала повода усомниться в себе. Это было очень важно. Волшебницы зависели друг от друга, и им следовало зацементировать доверие между собой, чтобы вместе давать отпор злобному окружающему миру. Фели решила для себя в ближайшее время обсудить эту тему со своей спутницей.

– Они собрали припасы? – задерживаться в деревне было рискованно, и Фели ненавязчиво попросила Эсилью поторопить старейшину.  
– Сейчас узнаю, – целительница осторожно опустила голову Ули на подушку, позаимствованную в соседней спальне, и вышла на улицу.  
– А я?.. – прозвучал жалобный голосок заплаканной девушки  
– Мы отвезём тебя к лесу и там примем решение, – провидице не хотелось ей говорить, что она не собирается её убивать. Странно было чувствовать вину за то, что не желаешь кому-то смерти, но Фели её чувствовала.  
– А… – Уля уткнулась лицом в подушку и сдавленно всхлипнула. Она вжалась в неё больше, чем следовало, словно пытаясь задушить себя.  
– Прости, что не могу пообещать большего… – на глазах у провидицы наворачивались слёзы, но никак не могли найти выход. 

В голове на секунду пронеслось параноидальное подозрение, что она не имеет права испытывать эти чувства, что они ненормальны. Ложное срабатывание отточенного за годы механизма, помогавшего волшебнице держать себя в руках. У неё было право расплакаться навзрыд, но она не могла допустить даже скупой слезы, стоически удерживая плотину от прорыва. Её рассудок должен оставаться чист. Фели убедила себя, что приняла достаточно поспешных и эмоциональных решений в замке, и больше не будет пачкать свои руки в крови. Даже если этого потребует выживание, будет лучше причинить увечье или тяжело ранить врага, чем убить его. В конце концов, здешние целители не оставят его на всю жизнь инвалидом.

Можно ли было заикаться о том, чтобы убить невинную девушку?! Ни за что! В душе Фели давно приняла решение, но только теперь нашла в себе силы сознаться. Если Уля и погибнет, то не от её руки. Провидица сделает всё, чтобы дать ей шанс выжить. 

– Фел, всё готово! – позвала Эсилья.  
– Вставай, моя хорошая, – провидица помогла девушке подняться на ноги. Даже подлеченная и накормленная, она едва держалась вертикально, – идём.  
– Пожалуйста…– прозвучал сиплый голосок. Фели не слушала.  
– Ей нужна одежда, нож, сумка, ёмкость для воды, инструменты для розжига и что-нибудь съестное на первое время, – прорицательница задумалась, что ещё может пригодиться Уле, – если есть идеи, что ещё может понадобиться ей для выживания, попроси.  
– Ты уверена? – Эсилья посмотрела на Улю, её умоляющие глаза были весьма красноречивы, – я попрошу у старейшины.

Чёрт! Фели мысленно выругалась, когда поняла, что озвучила свою просьбу прилюдно, рядом с деревенскими. Конечно, они не подали виду, что услышали экстраординарщину, но без сомнения сдадут их планы первому же магу, который посетит общину. 

Требовательным тоном Эсилья переговорила со старейшиной, и он пулей побежал по домам искать спрошенное, так что долго ждать не пришлось. Сборы закончились, мешки были нагружены на лошадь, и волшебницы с Улей посередине расположились на коне. Далеко он так, конечно, не увезёт, но до леса доехать хватит. 

– Фел, спрошу ещё раз, ты уверена? – начала выяснять Эсилья, когда компания выехала из общины.  
– Уверена в чём? Что не хочу проливать кровь жертвы магов и их ручных зомби? – последнее слово Фели взяла из своего языка. Хоть вторая волшебница и не поняла его смысла, о негативном содержании догадалась.  
– Уверена, что хочешь принять это решение за Улю? – на секунду вопрос отозвался в Фели вспышкой озарения, но внутренний критик и моралист быстро взяли верх.  
– Да, уверена. Она многое пережила и пока ещё не оправилась от стресса. Дай ей время, чтобы перехотеть умирать, – услышав слова провидицы, Уля шумно засопела.  
– Ты только больше её расстраиваешь, – возразила Эсилья.  
– Такова она, неблагодарная работа горячей линии помощи самоубийцам.  
– Бессмыслица.  
– Мне объяснить значение каждого слова? – поглумилась Фели.  
– Не стоит.

Над мёртвым животным неподалёку с граем кружили птицы-падальщицы. Облака заслонили солнце, немного отогнав нестерпимый зной, но омрачив степь под стать настроению в компании. Волшебницы безмолвствовали, не желая продолжать ссору, но зажатая между ними Уля всё равно чувствовала себя как меж двух огней. Она с трудом перебарывала себя, чтобы издать хоть один лишний звук, и ей безумно хотелось, чтобы Эсилья сподвигла свою спутницу изменить решение.

Они обе не понимали, на что обрекают несчастную девушку. Уля хотела умереть не только из-за пережитых пыток; изменённая духовником личность по-прежнему обволакивала её разум, управляя чувствами, эмоциями и поступками. Она заставляла её испытывать удовольствие от служения магам и испытывать физическую боль и страдания от противления им. Оболочка мешала ей разговаривать с волшебницами и скрывала где-то в глубине воспоминания о её прошлой жизни. Подлинные чувства заглушались искусственной фальшью, которая ясно осознавалась, но никуда от этого не исчезала. В голове постоянно возникали чужие мысли, отодвигавшие разум Ули в сторону, пытались перехватить контроль над словами и телом, и лишь постоянное и решительное сопротивление позволяло ей оставаться собой. 

Год назад её привезли в деревню, и почти весь этот год её подлинный разум находился в полусне-полумраке, временами осознавая больше, чем следовало бы, и вновь угасая, поддаваясь навязанной духовником личности. Со временем она всё чаще «просыпалась», её захлёстывали приступы внезапного ужаса, скоро сменявшиеся размеренной деревенской жизнью. И только два месяца назад, проснувшись, она не смогла уснуть, и с тех пор вела незримую борьбу за сохранение собственного я. И стоило ей лишь попытаться достучаться до будущего жениха, как деревенские выпороли её, избили и заперли в комнате за тяжёлой дверью…

Уля еле слышно простонала, не в силах рассказать о своей внутренней борьбе, вынужденная уповать на волю случая и тлеющую надежду. Она ещё могла попытаться перебороть оболочку и убить себя, хотя все прежние попытки закончились неудачно. 

Община и обрабатываемые её жителями поля давно скрылись за горизонтом. Впереди виднелся выросший вокруг небольшого озера лес, и по мере приближения к нему троицу всё больше одолевало волнение. Эсилья хотела исполнить волю Ули, но боялась, что не сможет ни переубедить, ни обмануть Фели. Ей нужен был надёжный план, который скрыл бы от способностей провидицы смерть человеческой девушки. Уля боялась остаться в одиночестве наедине с искусственной личностью и прогрессирующим безумием. За неё переживала и Фели, хоть и пыталась успокоить себя тем, что, имея на то возможность, взяла бы Улю с собой. 

Но где-то в глубине, на самом краю сознания прорицательницы дозревало другое чувство. Ведущие к смерти линии будущего медленно сходились в приближающиеся к настоящему точки, отдаваясь в голове негативом. Фели знала, что их не отпустили. Знала, что их ждёт смерть или спасение дорогой ценой. Знала, что преследователи наступали им на пятки. И понимала, что возможности для выживания не только не упущены, но и многочисленны. К сожалению для магов, увиденное в деревне заставило провидицу пересмотреть её отношение к фестахам, склонив к мысли, что даже искусственная преданность делает их врагами, притом опасными и безжалостными. 

– Мы пришли, – прервала размышления Фели Эсилья.  
– Хорошо, – отозвалась провидица. 

Волшебницы ловко слезли с коня и помогли спуститься чутка неуклюжей Уле. Обычный для степей просторный лес тихо шумел, на его окраине виднелось дикое фруктовое дерево с яркими жёлтыми плодами. «И где же они раньше были!», – мысленно возмутилась Фели. 

– Думаю, нам стоит попрощаться… – с грустью произнесла провидица, – нас преследуют, так что мы ограничены во времени.  
– Вот, возьми, – Эсилья протянула девушке мешок с необходимыми припасами, – не хочешь сизликов?  
– Сиз… что? – недоумевающе спросила Фели.  
– Сизликов, – целительница показала на фруктовое дерево, – в этом месяце уже должны быть мягкими и сладкими.  
– Как раз думала, съедобные они или нет, – провидица засобиралась набрать немного фруктов в сумку, но её внезапно остановили.  
– Посторожи коня, мы наберём, – Эсилья странно посмотрела на Улю. В ответ Фели подняла бровь.  
– Что мешает взять коня с собой?  
– А-а-а, – у целительницы не нашлось ответа. Её мимика отчётливо выражала напряжённость, словно Эсилью поймали за списыванием на экзамене, – ничего! – губы неуверенно разомкнулись в поддельной улыбке. 

Подмеченные странности в поведении спутницы Фели предпочла списать на усталость и волнение. Её гораздо больше беспокоила судьба Ули и растущее плохое предчувствие. Попрощаться провидица решила возле фруктового дерева. 

Несколько сизликов успело сгнить на земле, с нижних веток их кто-то поснимал, так что Фели пришлось срывать оставшиеся ближе к верхушке с помощью телекинеза. Фрукт за фруктом, три небольших сумки постепенно наполнились, и дерево осталось стоять полностью разграбленным. Эсилья мысленно приготовилась к очередному заносчивому восклицанию, но в этот раз провидица почему-то скромно промолчала. 

– Мм, – протянула целительница, попробовав сизлик, – откусишь, Фел?  
– Повременю, пожалуй, – провидица предпочитала мыть фрукты перед употреблением, – Уля?  
– Да?.. – девушка всё ещё выглядела подавленной, но, кажется, ей стало немного лучше.  
– У меня на родине принято давать на счастье что-то с собой, – Фели ритуально протянула Уле сизлик, – ветренной дороги! – она отошла на метр, приложила два пальца к виску, и, не разводя их, выпрямила руку под небольшим углом к горизонту. Прикасаться к тому, с кем прощаешься, считалось неприличным – его принято отпускать, а не держать при себе. Девушка поникла ещё больше, снова заставив провидицу чувствовать себя виноватой.  
– У нас тоже есть такая традиция, – повторяя за своей спутницей, Эсилья передала Уле сизлик и крепко обняла, еле слышно прошептав на ухо девушки, – ты больна и на следующее утро не проснёшься. Если хочешь, чтобы я тебя вылечила, только попроси…

Уля не издала ни звука. На глазах у неё проступили слёзы, и она крепко сжала целительницу в ответ. Фели, не знавшая о мрачном закулисье, обрадовалась за девушку и облегчённо вздохнула, на несколько мгновений отогнав плохое предчувствие. «Первая душа, которой мы дали шанс спастись», – подумала прорицательница. 

И действительно, впервые в жизни молодая крестьянка почувствовала себя спасённой, впервые она могла не переживать, что завтра станет ещё хуже, и никогда прежде ей не доводилось чувствовать такого облегчения. Скоро, совсем скоро всё будет кончено: её боль, её страдания, украденная и изломанная жизнь завершатся. Тихо и безмятежно она умрёт, и даже риск не попасть в загробный мир, а остаться неупокоенным духом на земле нисколько её не тревожил. Она верила, что в бестелесном облике освободится из плена собственного разума, и надеялась, что всезнающий Мейсон смилостивится и пропустит несчастную девушку в подземное царство. Помахав напоследок двум загадочным волшебницам, Уля повернула в лес и скоро скрылась среди деревьев. 

Эсилью одолевало чувство вины за то, что она обманула свою подругу. Она начала признаваться себе, что их с Фели объединяла не только общая судьба; тяжёлый период сразу после побега они поддерживали друг друга духовно, и после, несмотря на ссоры, сблизились и научились взаимопониманию. И рассуждая, что она выберет, будь на одной чаше весов провидица, а на другой её собственная жизнь, целительница начинала чувствовать себя мерзко, принимая эгоистичное, но очевидное решение. Была ли её картина мира фальшью, которая вовсе не подходила её характеру? Для ответа на этот вопрос Эсилье требовалось покопаться в себе. 

Серые глаза Фели отрешённо смотрели в затылок целительницы. В груди у провидицы свербело чувство тревожности, ставшее после расставания с Улей сильнее и чётче. Оно говорило о неумолимо надвигающихся неприятностях, притом не единичных разведчиках на вивернах, от которых волшебницы успешно петляли, а о вероятностных линиях, что медленно сходились в трагической точке. Затаившийся на три дня враг теперь крепко сидел на хвосте, и подобная срочность и решимость не могли не породить закономерных вопросов. Почему им так важно настигнуть волшебниц? Почему они так упорно преследуют их? 

В замке Паальвинат провидица провела Эсилью через игольное ушко; даже у намного более сильного мага не было бы ни шанса, не обладай он даром ясновидения. И Фели придётся сделать это снова, сделать реальной ту из вероятных линий будущего, что не ведёт к их смерти. В её арсенале были сны, транс, предчувствие, подсознательное стремление к лучшему исходу, возможно, удастся увидеть какие-то знаки будущего. И кроме того… она по-прежнему была очень опасна как боевой маг, способный взмахом руки уложить на землю десяток магов. Если, конечно, на них будут металлические доспехи. Обычный телекинез слишком слаб, чтобы стать эффективным оружием, как и телетермика не могла сравниться с возможностями местных магов. 

– У меня плохое предчувствие, – закончив с размышлениями, Фели поставила свою спутницу в известность, – и становится только хуже. Это не похоже на виверн.  
– А-а, – если бы провидица не смотрела Эсилье в затылок, она бы без всяких способностей распознала тревогу на грани лёгкой паники, – и что это, как думаешь?  
– Думаю, маги сжимают тиски, – билингвизм начал входить в привычку, и Фели спешно подобрала другую метафору, – схлопывают капкан.  
– И что нам делать? – Эсилья отвечала лишь бы не допускать подозрительных пауз. Она всеми силами держала интонацию, стараясь не выдать своих чувств.  
– Останови коня, попробуем изменить направление.

Лучше всего было двинуться назад, но Фели об этом умолчала. Она приказала повернуть на юго-запад, где дурное предчувствие заметно ослабевало, давая надежду, что второе игольное ушко находится именно там. Следом им предстояло выбрать скорость и время в пути. Прорицательница спешилась и присела в медитирующей позе, прислушиваясь к малейшим колебаниям своих чувств. Порождая новые и новые варианты будущего, где они движутся с разной скоростью, разное время, в различных направлениях, Фели добилась даже лучшего исхода, чем было бы, поверни они назад. 

Итоговый план выглядел так: до шестнадцати часов бежать рысцой на юго-запад, потом повернуть на запад и двигаться медленным ходом до двадцати часов, остановиться на полчаса и повернуть на юг. Ночёвка должна была начаться не ранее, чем в двадцать три часа ночи. 

– План готов, один момент, – Фели достала из сумки портативную зарядку и подключила к ней пейджер, – выдвигаемся, нам нужно строго придерживаться графика. 

Наконец, целительница смогла мысленно вздохнуть с облегчением. Всё это время она боялась, что Фели неожиданно повернётся к ней и спросит: «что ты сделала с Улей?!». Но этого не произошло. Прорицание и вправду было эгоцентрично.

***

Олая расхаживала по гостевой спальне взад-вперёд, нервно анализируя происходящее. Шедшие по следам беглянок маги пока не обнаружили второй стоянки. Никаких контактов с общинами и городами тоже не было замечено. Может, сами померли? Или кентавры? Олае представлялось, что она пытается поймать чёрную кошку в чёрной комнате: хитроумно расставляет ловушки и отрезает возможности для бегства, не зная точно, где находится её цель. 

Последние два дня она не снимала с головы тиару, чтобы оставаться в курсе всего. Из города в город она переносила подробную карту, чтобы всегда можно было легко сориентироваться на местности. Размещённые на плоскости деревянные пирамидки красного цвета обозначали отряды: от крупной палатки до целого лагеря. Разноцветные толстые нити – маршруты патрулей, в идеале они должны были опоясать беглянок стеной, но по факту огромная дыра зияла на юго-западе, а за востоком вовсе никто не следил. Впрочем, волшебницам и смысла не было идти назад, а, продолжая движение в том же направлении, они угодят в руки предусмотрительно нанятых кентавров. 

Если, конечно, они всё ещё идут на юго-запад. 

– Госпожа, мастер Сетан прибыл, – передал ментальное послание духовник-боа.  
– Отправь его в приёмную.

Управляющий городом предоставил Олае свой особняк, скромно оставив за собой лишь спальню. Пока она жила здесь, любая комната находилась в её полном распоряжении. Богатство и красота мебели, искусность отделки могли бы опьянить кого-то на её месте, но духовница оставалась безразличной к излишествам. У неё была конкретная задача, поставленная Вендом. И она намеревалась отдать всю себя, чтобы выполнить его поручение быстро и добросовестно. 

В сопровождении огневика-ашоа Олая спустилась в приёмную. Как и все прочие комнаты в особняке, эта была чрезмерно богатой: ослепительно белая, с потолка свисала светлая серебряная люстра, по стенам были развешаны пейзажи и натюрморты, на окрашенной мебели красовались изящные рисунки чёрного цвета, вдали казавшиеся дикими животными, но в приближении они представали сценами масштабных битв. По обе стороны от столика в центре комнаты располагались обитые чёрной тканью стулья из светлого дерева. 

Долго ждать Сетана не пришлось. Его сопроводили в приёмную, закрыв следом дверь. Олая пригласила мастера присесть напротив, телохранитель встал у стены за его спиной. По велению случая, именно в этот момент она получила послание.

– Госпожа, у нас важная новость, – раздался в голове духовницы осторожный голос.  
– Говори, – отозвалась Олая. Она махнула Сетану, приказав подождать.  
– Этим утром беглянки были в одной из общин, – духовница слегка удивилась. Она уже и не рассчитывала на такую удачу.  
– Расскажи мне всё, – Олая достала лист бумаги и приказала телохранителю подать ей перо с чернилами.

Духовник с другой стороны диалога рассказал обо всём, что удалось выяснить у фестахов. Что и в каких количествах потребовали волшебницы, о похищенной крестьянке, обо всех странностях в их поведении начиная с общения с «заболевшей» Улей и заканчивая одеждой, а также о направлении, в котором они ушли из общины, и о расположении самой общины. 

– Вы хорошо поработали, – Олая медленно переварила полученную информацию, – отправляйтесь за ними на юг, я прикажу всем патрулям быть наготове. 

Выходило, что беглянки совсем недалеко. Не исключено, что духовнице выпадет шанс разобраться с ними лично. Она изменила режим работы тиары, чтобы отправить общее послание.

– Беглянки свернули на запад, сегодня утром они были замечены в общине вблизи Тафея, откуда ушли на юг. Теперь мы примерно знаем, где они находятся. Всем западным сотникам, удвоить патрули и разместить духовников как можно более плотной цепью. Северные сотники, приготовьтесь выступать, я скоро сообщу подробности. У целительницы нет платка, пришелица носит низкие сапоги, штаны и плоскую шляпу с тёмно-красным поясом. 

И два десятка ответов, подтверждающих получение приказа. Тишина. Олая позволила себе немного расслабиться, насладиться короткими мгновениями отдыха, которые не так часто ей выпадали. Истощённый разум требовал восстановления, и с каждым часом стресс напирал всё сильнее, порождая на краю сознания нежелательные мысли о том, чтобы выделить себе время на сон и нормальную трапезу. Жаль, что этого времени у неё не было. 

– Итак, Сатен, – начала Олая.  
– Прошу прощения, госпожа, меня зовут Сетан, – спешно поправил мастер.  
– Сетан, – духовница была не из тех, кто в своей надменности впадал в ярость от малейших упрёков, – наш славный Царь Венд дал мне важное поручение и позволил говорить от его имени. Пользуясь этим, я требую изучить мазь кентавров, блокирующую способности целителей, и воссоздать её. В кратчайшие сроки и, разумеется, за щедрое вознаграждение…


	9. Иллюзии

Огонь. Кровь. Трупы. Сухая, изрубленная земля. Крестьянская община. Старый кошмар повторялся, но на этот раз что-то было по-другому. Космическая тишина, когда даже пламя не решалось шуметь тёплым треском. Фели заглянула в одну из многих алых луж и ужаснулась от собственного отражения. От прекрасного женского личика, сотворённого Эсильей ещё в первый день, не осталось и следа. Грязная и испачканная кожа, сморщенная и обожжённая щека, разбитая бровь, протянувшийся по левой стороне рубец и бившие ключом ручейки крови из ушей и носа. Остальное тело выглядело не лучше, но то ли от шока, то ли от нахождения во сне боль совсем не чувствовалась. 

Они где-то оступились. Это неудивительно, учитывая, что предчувствие – один из самых мощных инструментов – не давало никаких подсказок до недавнего времени. Сосредоточившись, Фели улучшила контроль над сновидением, прорвала тишину в надежде выяснить что-то из окружающих звуков. Стук копыт: может, кентавры, а может, всадники. Отдалённые голоса принадлежали и мужчинам, и женщинам; говорили громко, но без паники. 

В этот раз Фели намеревалась выжать из сновидения всю информацию, морально подготовилась к сколь угодно жестокому зрелищу и не рисковала попусту пробуждением. Осторожно переступая через тела и лужи крови, она двинулась к голосам, стараясь не упускать ничего важного. Лица обретали более явные очертания, но ни одно из них не резонировало с памятью провидицы. Мазанки повторяли друг друга, переливаясь подвижным пятнами сырости и копоти, трескаясь и разрушаясь, чтобы потом вновь восстановиться.

Выстрел. Эхо хлопка от крохотного взрыва в чреве ствола пронеслось над деревней, и его тяжело было с чем-то спутать. Слишком тихий для заявленной способности огневика-ашоа. Совсем не похожий на природное явление. Достаточно громкий и искусственный, чтобы его не могло издать живое существо. Но… откуда? От переполнивших голову мыслей всё поплыло и потемнело, вынудив Фели взять себя в руки. Очистить разум и обуздать эмоции, как учили в академии. 

Среди мазанок (деревня определённо превосходила размерами посещённую общину) возвышалось двухэтажное каменное здание, больше напоминавшее оттиканское. Охровые стены фасада украшали белые колонны, на террасе над ними стояла загадочная тёмная фигура, очертаниями напоминавшая крупного широкоплечего мужчину. Он не был похож на Венда из прошлых видений, но его внешность каждый раз немного отличалась – верный признак того, провидица не столкнётся с архимагом в реальности. Загадочный наблюдатель развернулся и исчез в дверном проёме. 

Момент тишины и смятения нарушил громкий шёпот под самым ухом Фели, заставивший её испуганно отпрыгнуть в сторону. Очередным образом кошмара стала Уля, её бледное лицо было обезображено язвами с копошащимися червями; посиневшие губы двигались, издавая невнятное бормотание. Стеклянные глаза не выражали ничего, даже безразличия. Пронесшийся кентавр рассеял жуткое видение.

Мазанки расступились, и провидица отправилась в короткий полёт над образовавшейся площадью. Вспышки молний, ливень, не потухающий вопреки здравому смыслу пожар. По правую сторону выстроились маги, меж домов по левую руку неслись кентавры с палашами и длинными луками. Где-то среди раскатов грома раздался второй выстрел, впечатавшийся в сознание Фели. 

Полетели залпы худых файерболов, поднялись огненные стены, что опалили и отбросили авангард кентавров. Казалось, что преимущество на стороне магов, однако подкрадывавшийся с фланга второй отряд кочевников собирался с этим поспорить. Пробившийся сквозь смертоносную магию огня воин на скаку отрубил волшебнику голову. Капюшон плюхнулся в лужу. Голова, подлетевшая на полметра, ударилась о стену мазанки и упала лицом в грязь.

– Ты, – раздался хриплый женский голос за спиной.

Провидица обернулась. У выхода на террасу стояла духовница. Её серая мантия была испачкана в крови: побагровевшее пятно с длинными полосами потёков красовалось у левого плеча. Слипшиеся золотистые лохмы колыхались по ветру, зловеще поблёскивая в свете огня, но очень милое, почти детское личико, как ни странно, не выражало ни гнева, ни даже малейшего беспокойства, а одну лишь усталость. 

Этот мир удивительным образом опровергал культурные стереотипы о добре и зле. За всё время ни в видениях, ни наяву Фели не встретила ни одного уродливого мага, и даже если волшебник не мог похвастаться модельной внешностью, его тело всё равно было здоровым и спортивным. Как у этой духовницы. Под развязанной, развевающейся по ветру мантией было видно узкие, почти мужские бёдра, а рост... Фели смотрела духовнице в подбородок. 

– Я, – наконец, ответила провидица.  
– Это поправимо, – ответила загадкой волшебница. 

Глаза духовницы сверкнули, и Фели словно опрокинули. Но не физически, а ментально: мир потемнел, мысли увязли в болоте, в ушах со страшной силой зазвенело. Чья-то невидимая рука прошла сквозь череп и схватила мозг, давя извилины и разрывая мягкие ткани. Тело заледенело, сердце выбилось из ритма и отозвалось страшной болью. Ноги отказались держать прорицательницу, и последним, что она увидела, были горы трупов: обожжённых и изрубленных, магов, людей и кентавров. 

***

– Эй, ты как! – Эсилья обхватила обеими руками заледеневшую кисть провидицы.  
– Это был… – Фели понадобилось время, чтобы обернуть мысль в слова. Голова по-прежнему страшно гудела, – ужасный сон.  
– Ты кричала, – целительница взволнованным глазами смотрела на нос спутницы. Заметив её взгляд, Фели провела пальцем над губами. Он испачкался в крови.  
– Это впервые, – провидица спешно заткнула ноздрю.   
– Что ты видела?  
– Меня атаковала какая-то высокая золотоволосая духовница…  
– Олая, – мгновенно перебила Эсилья, – заместительница и любовница Венда.   
– Любовница, значит. Думаю, это её он отправил за нами.  
– Она ашоа, очень могущественная волшебница с боевым опытом. Я не раз видела, как они с Вендом спускались в лабораторию, и сама она постоянно что-то оттуда тащит. Ещё… если это важно, у неё есть связи в совете архонтов.  
– Наверное, не так уж важно. Она убила меня силой мысли, а не связями, – от воспоминаний об Олае у Фели снова загудела голова, – да так, что я правда чуть не умерла.   
– Если он отправил по наши души заместительницу, ещё и с приказом убить, наверное, всё плохо, – Эсилью теперь тоже тревожило упорство, с которым Венд пытался их выследить.  
– Во сне была не только эта любовница. Я видела, как на магов напали кентавры, кровопролитный бой с горами трупов и летящими головами.   
– Говоришь, прорицание эгоцентрично?   
– Это и беспокоит больше всего, – перспектива принять участие в настоящем сражении претила Фели. Она и не думала, что война, ещё три дня назад казавшаяся далёкой и туманной перспективой, разразится так скоро.   
– Если кентавры участвовали в сражении против магов, и мы сражались с Олаей, наверное, стоит пойти к ним, во внутренние степи?  
– Я сражалась.  
– Фел?   
– Эси, тебя там не было. Была только я, израненная, посреди битвы, – слова Фели пробрали целительницу до мурашек. Что это могло значить? Она не выживет? Её схватят? Ответить было нечем.

Солнце успело подняться высоко над горизонтом. Бескрайняя холмистая степь поблёскивала росой, от горизонта до горизонта не было ни леска, ни перелеска. Непростительная беспечность для обычного беглеца, но Фели всегда выбирала место для ночлега там, где виверна точно не полетит. Как бы старательно Олая не составляла маршруты крылатых наездников, стремясь покрыть как можно больше земли, допусти подчинённые ненаблюдаемым хоть один маленький клочок земли – именно там беглянки и переночуют, в этом можно было не сомневаться.

– Ещё я слышала выстрелы, хлопки, как у моего оружия, – Фели продемонстрировала пистолет. Металл блестел на солнце, а вот прорезиненная часть на рукояти была матовой, – боюсь, стрелять придётся мне.   
– Э-э, – с глупым выражением на лице Эсилья подняла взгляд на Фели, – это человеческое оружие?  
– Тебе известно что-то подобное? – провидица удивлённо приподняла брови.  
– В академии показывали, но там были длинные такие палки, которые после выстрела сильно дымили.  
– Серьёзно? – изумлению Фели не было границ, – ты описала примитивный вариант, – слова «огнестрел» не было, – в общем, да, простейший вариант моего оружия. Где его используют? Кто?  
– Морские разбойники, но у горных людей тоже есть, насколько я знаю. У магов только трофейное.  
– И ты называла людей дикими варварами?   
– Не хочу ссориться, Фел, но ты о них слишком высокого мнения, – увидев раздражение на лице подруги, Эсилья предпочла не продолжать. Решение уже принято, и не к чему было повторно что-то выяснять.

Волшебницы собрались молча, перекинувшись лишь парой фраз, и то по делу. Время – дефицитный ресурс, когда на хвосте сидит армия магов во главе с опытной в военном деле правой рукой Венда. За ночь предчувствие ухудшилось: Фели удалось лишь отдалить опасный момент, но не избежать его. 

Идей было немного. Первый вариант: пойти к кентаврам. Согласно сновидению, они враждовали с магами, и, должно быть, именно такой исход она видела во всех прежних снах. Битва – следствие её действий. Человеческие жертвы – плата. Второй вариант: уклоняться, надеясь проскользнуть в игольное ушко. К сожалению, сделать это можно либо вблизи степей кочевников на юге, либо повернув назад и попытавшись совершить хитрый манёвр. 

И лучше всего было бы сохранить за собой право выбора. 

– Попробуем проскользнуть на юге, в случае чего пойдём к кентаврам. В той стороне предчувствие намного лучше, – и ещё лучше оно было, если допускать более вероятным первый план. Но это, скорее всего, было связано с гарантированным выживанием Фели, а не отсутствием жертв.  
– Поняла, – коротко ответила Эсилья.  
– Я видела Улю, – невпопад заявила провидица.  
– Во сне? – в этот раз целительница была морально готова к разговорам о крестьянке, и едва выдала нервозность, которую можно было списать и на переживания по поводу неопределённой судьбы брошенной девушки.  
– Во сне, Эси, – Фели грустно вздохнула, – боюсь, она не выживет. Хотя я не понимаю, каким образом могу узнать о её смерти.  
– Не знаю, – как можно спокойнее ответила Эсилья. От последнего замечания провидицы внутри целительницы всё напряглось, ведь узнать о смерти Ули Фели могла только от неё.  
– Посмотрим, – задумчиво произнесла прорицательница, – ещё одно странное видение. Силуэт крупного мужчины на террасе богатого дома, я склонна ассоциировать его с Вендом.   
– Венд далеко не крупный, Фел. Он ростом с Олаю и внешне худощавый.   
– От царя ожидаешь упитанности…  
– У Венда своя философия, которую он постоянно распространяет среди подчинённых. Говорит, нужно закалять дух, стойко переносить трудности, не зазнаваться и знать во всём меру.   
– Жаль, в охоте на нас он меры не знает, – заметила Фели.  
– Да, это на него не похоже, – для Эсильи Венд оставался добрым начальником, который не считал зазорным разговаривать с магами любого положения. Удивительно, насколько располагает к себе банальное отношение не как к обязанной во всём прислуге, а как к достойному уважения волшебнику.   
– И всё же, – начала Фели после недолгой паузы, – я видела крупного мужчину, и если это не Венд, то кто?   
– Может, следующие сны прояснят? – предположила целительница.  
– Если у тебя нет идей, то остаётся надеяться на сны, – солнце начало припекать многострадальную голову провидицы, и она невольно зажмурилась от короткого приступа распирающей боли в области лба, – меня беспокоит. Нет. Меня пугает, что атака духовницы во сне отразилась на моём самочувствии в реальности.   
– Я могу помочь, – целительница притормозила коня и полуобернулась.  
– Нет, не стоит, я в порядке. Просто… чувствую себя так, будто из меня высосали все жизненные силы.   
– Дай ладонь, – Эсилья протянула руку помощи. Фели ответила с небольшой задержкой, – расслабься, а я постараюсь помочь.

Не сразу и не в полной мере, но целительнице удалось найти в теле спутницы необходимые резервы. Стресс, недостаток сна, постоянное нахождение под палящим солнцем, дефицит провизии и неудобная, болезненная с непривычки конная езда подтачивали городскую Фели давно. Но ей до сих пор удавалось самостоятельно находить в себе силы двигаться дальше, мобилизовываться и продолжать бороться. И даже сейчас, физически опустошённая, она не допускала и мысли о капитуляции. 

– Спасибо, – Фели почувствовала прилив сил, – что бы я без тебя делала?   
– Что бы я делала без тебя? – задала встречный вопрос Эсилья.   
– Моя ты хорошая, – провидица немного отошла после Олаи и позволила себе несколько минут покоя. 

Но мир не ждал волшебниц, и с каждым часом напряжение в груди нарастало по мере увеличения вероятности смерти, требуя ответных действий. Проскользнуть под радарами становилось всё сложнее. Впереди, на юге, лежали земли кентавров, но отличить их от степей магократов было невозможно: никто попросту не озаботился ни разметкой границы, ни даже созданием оборонительного рубежа, что странно. Возможно, волшебницы уже ступили на территорию кочевников, но не исключено было и обратное – что этот путь займёт целый день, а то и больше.

Фели проводила много времени за анализом своих чувств, но каждый раз поворот на запад означал бой – они оставались в пределах Кон-сая. Или маги влезли на чужие земли. Провидица догадалась, что Олая создала гигантскую цепь из духовников, каждого из которых, вероятно, сопровождали огневики. Но эта цепь должна быть сигнальной, почему попытка прорваться через неё заканчивалась плохо? Они сформировали что-то вроде оперативных групп, которые немедленно начнут погоню, едва случится прорыв? Или пригнали фестахов с огнестрелом, который, как оказалось, известен в Загорье? 

Для охоты на ними были задействованы неоправданно большие ресурсы. Маги словно прознали про ясновидение и теперь стремились любой ценой ликвидировать возникшую угрозу их режиму… можно ли было счесть это комплиментом Фели?

Провидица отбросила лишние мысли и вернулась к своим чувствам. Они изменились. Волшебниц больше никто не поджидал на западе, но… предчувствие по-прежнему толкало Фели на юг, на территорию кочевников. Эгоцентризм или лучший исход? Говорило ли это только о её выживании или благодаря ей кентавры не нападут на фестахов? Впрочем, после Ули обычных крестьян было не так уж жалко. 

– Остановись, – скомандовала Фели.   
– Да? – поинтересовалась Эсилья.  
– Мы обошли живую стену на западе, но предчувствие по-прежнему говорит мне идти на юг, – провидица решила быть до конца честной со своей спутницей, – я не могу определиться. Мы можем придерживаться плана и повернуть на запад, а можем сразу пойти к кентаврам.   
– Может, попробуешь транс? – Эсилья ничем не могла помочь. Её в видении не было, зато там было много кочевников, и это усложняло принятие решения.   
– Точно, – согласилась прорицательница и ловко извлекла из сумки пейджер, – всё как в прошлый раз. Помнишь, что нужно делать?  
– Э-э-э, – Эсилья не была уверена в своей памяти, – если не затруднит, можешь повторить?

Фели повторила инструкцию и передала пейджер своей спутнице. Очередной вход в транс прошёл без запинок, хоть и омрачился дурным предчувствием, лишь изредка заглушаемым сильными эмоциями. 

В этот раз видение снова оказалось фрагментарным и хаотичным. Вооружённый кентавр со сплетённой в косу бородой. Охвативший деревню огонь, мечущиеся во все стороны файерболы и бряцание мечей. Затем… Олая. Прогремел хлопок выстрела, по одежде духовницы расплылись пятна крови, её глаза сверкнули, и голова Фели взорвалась нестерпимой болью.

– Фел! – Эсилья приложила ладонь к щеке подруги, залечив носовое кровотечение, – опять?  
– Ч-что? – провидица не смогла справиться с головокружением и упала на землю. Небо залилось белизной и поплыло. Фели отключилась. 

***

Сознание провидицы оставалось недосягаемо для магии Эсильи, сколько бы времени она не проводила возле своей спутницы. Перспектива убегать от преследователей без знания будущего пугала и сковывала целительницу, уже привыкшую полагаться на способности Фели. Но других вариантов, похоже, не было. 

Погрузив бессознательное тело провидицы на коня, Эсилья поскакала согласно её последнему пожеланию – на запад, по краю владений кентавров и магов, надеясь проскочить меж тех и других. Она убеждала себя, что её не заметят. В самом деле, если по их души отправили виверн, логичнее было прочёсывать местность к востоку от цепи духовников, следовательно, запад оставался ненаблюдаемым. 

Одна проблема. Эсилья должна быть в опасной близости от кочевников, и нужно было подобрать подходящий момент, чтобы «вынырнуть» обратно в Кон-сай позади армии магов. А Фели не оставила никаких подсказок, как далеко эта армия находится. Целительница же слишком плохо знала географию и ориентировалась на местности, чтобы хотя бы предположить, как Олая могла разместить свои силы.

Только вот… всё казалось таким простым. Обойти и продолжить путь на запад, к Мёртвым горам. Подобрать подходящий момент и направление, чтобы не умереть и не попасть в плен – это сущность способностей Фели. Почему тогда она сомневалась? Предвидение ограничено и не позволяет заглянуть слишком далеко в будущее, хотя их проблемы всё же могли быть связаны и с дальнейшим преследованием. Кентавры из первых видений вели себя враждебно, и нельзя было утверждать, что они по-прежнему не представляли угрозы наравне с магами. Никаких третьих сил нет и быть не могло. Орки слишком далеко, до диких людей не меньше двадцати дней пути, сама природа вела себя спокойно. 

Приложив ладонь к щеке Фели, Эсилья вновь попыталась привести её в чувства. Бесполезно. И тут в голову целительницы влезла мысль, заставившая её отдать всю себя ради восстановления спутницы. Если провидица не просто находится в отключке, но и видит сон, её жизнь может находиться под угрозой. Олая из будущего навестила Фели дважды, и третьего раза она могла не пережить.

***

Работа над изготовлением мази шла полным ходом. Фестахи без перерыва таскали мешки с ингредиентами и оборудование, арендованное у других мастеров. Помощники-полумаги штудировали имперские книги об алхимии и кентаврах, отыскивая в них если не готовый рецепт, то хотя бы подсказки. В скором времени должны были привести живого кочевника, чтобы духовник-скоа попытался влезть к нему в память и извлечь нужную информацию. Сам мастер Сетан часами составлял пробные рецепты и передавал их зельеварам.

Во дворе мастерской оборудовали испытательный полигон: сюда регулярно доставляли и обрабатывали мазями людей, после чего целители пробовали сковывать им сердца. Большинство рецептов попросту не работало. Некоторые давали защиту, но слишком непродолжительное время или теряли полезные свойства на солнце. Мазь же кочевников отличалась высокой солнце- и влагостойкостью, она держалась сутки хоть в жару, хоть в дождь. Раскрыть их секрет было непросто, но Сетан добросовестно отрабатывал вознаграждение и трудился не покладая рук.

В этом плане Олая была им довольна. Мастер нигде и ни на чём не халтурил сам и не позволял другим, а это очень ценное качество, о котором однозначно станет известно Венду. Такие маги не будут лишними при царском дворе. 

Оставив одного из своих помощников приглядывать за мастерской, духовница удалилась обратно в особняк. Ей предстоял последний разговор с Вендом, прежде чем тот займётся советом. Солнце близилось к горизонту, а о беглянках по-прежнему не было никаких вестей, и Олая всё больше подозревала пришелицу в магии, выходящей за рамки стихий огня, души и силы. Она сожалела, что уподобилась типичной высокопоставленной управленке и побрезговала опросом низов, упустив тем самым целый пласт потенциально полезной информации. 

Этот пробел следовало заполнить, запросив из Паальвината по листу с каждого мага, уцелевшего после столкновения с Эсильей и её спутницей. И было бы не лишним, когда кара всё же настигнет беглянок, вытащить из мозга пришелицы все воспоминания. И убить, разумеется. 

Олая неспешно шла по расступившейся улице верхом на лошади, пара духовников спереди выискивала у прохожих признаки злонамеренности, а пара огневиков-телохранителей угрожающе оголила ладони, готовые в любую секунду расправиться с нападавшими. Горожане, впрочем, не демонстрировали никакого интереса к происходящему за пределами их жизней. Фестахи, коих было большинство, спешили по мелким поручениям, таскали тяжести, управляли нагруженными повозками и трудились на стройках и в мастерских. Красные мантии выдавали магов из гарнизона, вышедших в город на отдых, а также кузнецов и металлургов. Серые принадлежали чиновникам и разнообразным мастерам разума. У целителей их белые мантии считались праздничной и рабочей одеждой, поэтому вне лечебниц они просто надевали светлые рубахи или платья, не позволяя себе излишеств. Маги смерти и ярости изредка мелькали нефритом и цитрусом, они предпочитали города покрупнее.

Впрочем, духовница даже в дороге до особняка почти не обращала внимания на прохожих и продолжала рассуждать о беглянках. Объяснительные от других управленцев Паальвината попали в руки Олаи вскоре после выхода из замка, но она не уделила им должного внимания. Как оказалось прошедшей ночью, зря. Пытаясь добрать осмысленного материала до двадцати пяти страниц, Томин опросил несколько воинов из гарнизона и включил в объяснительную показания одного из них, который выжил в гостевой спальне. Среди способностей, заявленных Эсильей как способности пришелицы, кроме стихий огня и силы было предвидение будущего, и это могло бы многое объяснить. Очень жаль, что Томин не посчитал нужным углубиться в вопрос.

Сразу по прибытии в особняк, Олая поднялась в свою комнату и в тишине отправила сообщение в Паальвинат. Духовник, дежуривший с тиарой, без промедления передал послание Венду, и тот, пусть с долгой задержкой, но ответил. 

– Добрый день, Олая.  
– Добрый, господин, – обмен приветствиями был важен для связи посредством пелий.   
– Как продвигаются поиски? – серьёзным тоном поинтересовался Венд.  
– Мы держим цепь вплоть до владений кентавров, но пока ничего. Они ушли или на юг, или назад, на восток.   
– Вот как. Третья виверна вернулась из Орхана, я передам её в твоё распоряжение и подниму проблему пришелицы на совете.   
– Благодарю, господин. Вы знакомы с объяснительной Томина?   
– Прочёл первые шесть страниц, дальше он писал для объёма.   
– Я ознакомилась со второй частью, и пока он единственный, кто догадался расспросить воинов.   
– Там есть что-нибудь важное?  
– Да, Эсилья перечислила способности пришелицы вслух, когда её спросил об этом Истер, – Олая находила это забавным. Длинный язык и мягкосердечие раскрыли секрет побед бегляно. Хотя всё же нужно было удостовериться, что Эсилья действительно произнесла эти слова, равно как не следовало выпускать из головы, что даже окажись слова реальными, они могли нести в себе ложь.  
– Ага, – ответил Венд после длинной паузы, – интересно. Прорицающая волшебница – это проблема.   
– Могу я попросить вас поручить своим подчинённым одно задание? – Олая хитро завернула свою просьбу, не выходя из роли просто заместительницы.   
– Можешь.  
– Пусть опросят каждого воина, столкнувшегося с беглянками, зафиксируют их показания и передадут всё мне.  
– Да, это разумно, – согласился с идеей Венд, – поговорю с Томином и отменю наказание, если слова Эсильи окажутся правдой.   
– Орки же могут предвидеть будущее? – прервала возникшую паузу Олая. В академии духовников учили по имперским книгам, притом принадлежавших часто не просто разным годам, но и разным столетиям. Значение имел лишь авторитет. Неудивительно, что одни авторы наделяли орков даром предвидения, а другие обзывали чернокожих громил всего лишь живучими дикарями без толики ума и способностей, иногда даже спорили с первыми.   
– Могут, – прозвучал короткий ответ Венда.  
– Я хочу спросить вашего совета, – не дожидайся разрешения, Олая продолжила, – есть ли какая-то хитрость против орков, которая могла бы сработать против пришелицы?   
– Единственная хитрость, работавшая четыре столетия – не давать им пройти через Цеминский вал. Ни одному орку. Пока они не видят хороших последствий штурма, они не идут на штурм.   
– Жаль это слышать, – хотя Олая давно уже забыла это чувство, – но благодарю вас. Постараюсь найти вашим словам применение и попробовать какие-нибудь оригинальные решения.  
– Верю в тебя, Олая, – мягко произнёс Венд, – не подведи. Меня ждёт совет.  
– Удачи в делах, господин.   
– Удачи в делах, Олая, – после этих слов архимаг ушёл.

У духовницы было много пищи для размышлений, и, в отличие от первых двух дней, сейчас она чувствовала приближение к цели. Чувствовала себя достаточно осведомлённой. На этот раз у беглянок не будет преимущества в бою: уже кольчуга не даст избавиться от воина, просто опрокинув его, а если преуспеет Сетан, то отпадёт необходимость даже в ней. Олая почти разрешила дилемму, когда выбор лат давал уязвимость к магии силы, а избавление от них делало волшебников уязвимыми для магии тела. 

Предвидение. Если пришелица видит будущее подобно оркам, её должно быть непросто настигнуть и загнать в ловушку. И в самый раз было задаться вопросом, возможно ли? До недавнего времени никто не осмелился бы сказать, что можно вступить в бой с гарнизоном Паальвината, победить и сбежать из замка. Но она своим примером доказала, что можно. И если сейчас Олая решит отказаться от кольчуг в пользу мазей, не окажется ли, что ещё вчера беглянки вооружились парой луков? Если их заметит виверна… а заметит ли?

Голова духовницы заработала с новой силой. Маршруты виверн на её карте предстали теперь не просто полосами, где беглянок обнаружат и попытаются убить, но и полосами, где они _точно не появятся_. Крылатые наездники перестали быть простыми инструментами поиска, они тут же превратились в элемент ловушки, ограничивающий передвижение двух волшебниц. И с этим новым взглядом стоило попробовать выставить больше пассивных наблюдателей, не пытаясь предсказать поведение двух волшебниц, а загоняя их во всё более узкие рамки…


	10. Совет

Зал совета медленно наполнялся магами – правителями государств Волшебного Загорья. Царь Кон-сая Венд на правах принимающей стороны занял место по центру, по правую руку от него уже расположился князь Моаля Йцукен, соседнее место слева было зарезервировано за архонтом гильдии духовников Реном. С противоположной стороны овального стола от архимага сидела, задумчиво перелистывая страницы книги, царица Иштухфана Сигаль. У входа в помещение громко пререкались между собой представители Унвая: влиятельный патрон Тугриш и хранительница гильдейской библиотеки Алатарья. 

Прислуга из числа полумагов наполняла кувшины водой и расставляла серебряные стаканы. Писарь у боковой стены комнаты проверял канцелярские принадлежности, пока его помощник смешивал ингредиенты для качественных, быстро высыхающих чернил. У входной двери и на этажах была выставлена охрана, набранная из магов смешанных стихий, не допускавшая в цитадель посторонних – меры предосторожности, принимаемые во всех замках после попыток воевод устроить переворот и бунтов огневиков. 

– Прошу дорогих гостей встать, – произнёс Венд, когда совет собрался и все приготовления были завершены, – рад вас приветствовать. К сожалению, наместник Себрата не удостоил нас своим присутствием, но у него есть на то уважительные причины. Прошу садиться.

Советники вежливо поклонились и присели, отложив свои дела. Все, кроме Венда, которому ещё предстояло озвучить повестку. 

– Мы живём в беспокойное время, о чём красноречиво говорит само наше собрание. Как безумно мне бы хотелось, чтобы сегодня мы обсуждали вопросы, не связанные с внешними угрозами. Но мир равнодушен, ему безразличны наши желания, и всё, что нам остаётся – встречать испытания стойко и мужественно, давать нашим врагам решительный отпор, не теряя времени на скорбь и молитвы. На севере орки собираются в орды и готовятся к штурму Цеминского вала, защищавшего нас четыре столетия. Новый шетьев объявился на юге и объединил под своим началом многие человеческие племена. На востоке вот уже четвёртый год продолжаются междоусобные войны наследников покойного кагана кентавров. Единственное направление, на котором по-прежнему тихо – Мёртвые горы запада. 

Венд сделал паузу после вступительной речи, тем самым обозначив переход к повестке совета. 

– Сегодня мы обсудим четыре вопроса. Первый – активность орков на севере. Пожалуй, никто не станет возражать, что это вопрос первостепенной важности. Второй – появление шетьева на юге. Госпожа Сигаль убедительно обосновала его возможную связь с орками, поэтому первые два вопроса пойдут в связке. Третий – междоусобные войны кентавров. Нам стоит выработать единую стратегию в отношении Каганата. И последний, четвёртый – унвайская южная экспедиция, – шумно вдохнув, Венд закончил вторую часть выступления, – наша задача на сегодня расставить приоритеты и согласовать предварительный план действий; на принятие окончательного решения у всех вас есть декада. 

Большая часть сказанного не была новостью. Об орках говорилось в письмах-приглашениях, про нового шетеьва впервые услышал только правитель Феан-сая, а междоусобицы в Каганате продолжаются достаточно долго, чтобы о них узнали даже в самых дремучих уголках Загорья. Не были общеизвестны лишь планы Унвая. 

– Для тех, кто впервые присутствует на совете, – архимаг обошёлся без имён и намёков, – во время предварительного обсуждения принимающая сторона объявляет порядок докладчиков перед рассмотрением каждого вопроса. Как только все доклады будут выслушаны, советники согласно установленной мной очереди выскажут своё мнение и озвучат предварительные решения. По первому вопросу первым выступаю я, вторым князь Йцукен, затем с небольшими дополнениями выступят царица Сигаль и хранительница Алатарья. 

Взглянул на лист бумаги перед собой, Венд прокашлялся и, хмуро окинув взглядом присутствующих, продолжил.

– Пятнадцать дней назад разведчики сообщили мне, что орки перестали резать друг друга и начали сбиваться во всё большие кучи. Тогда северные земли в множестве топтали стада по несколько сот дикарей, но за время моего облёта, начавшегося двенадцать дней назад и продолжавшегося почти декаду, они успели собраться в несколько небольших орд, насчитывающих тысячи воинов. Сейчас их движение замедлилось: они пожирают леса, постепенно сближаясь друг с другом. Думаю, у нас есть месяц, прежде чем малые орды сольются в большие и попытаются прорваться через Вал. Сказать, сколько там дикарей, не могу даже примерно. В лучшем случае сотня тысяч, в худшем – в несколько раз больше. При нападении, на каждого мага из гарнизона будет приходиться по палатке орков из-за растянутости наших сил, и мы остро нуждаемся в резервах, которые могли бы вступить в бой по первому запросу, – архимаг еле заметно покосился на лист, после чего добавил, – часть орков должна собраться вблизи побережья Моаля, вторая и третья орды будут у границ Кон-сая. Смею предположить, что одна из них попытается пересечь Хегус возле оставленного участка Вала, – Венд остановился. Самое важное он рассказал, – передаю слово господину Йцукену.

Князь Моаля поднялся и вежливо поклонился царю, приняв у него право на речь. Писарь отработанными движениями собрал листы в стопку и отложил в угол стола. 

– Благодарю, господин Венд, – Йцукен вобрал в себя больше воздуха, – каждое лето мы снаряжаем морские экспедиции на север и запад за мехами и шкурами, осматриваем берега и отслеживаем орочьи брожения. Ни для кого не секрет, что в предгорных лесах ни человека, ни крупного зверя уже не найти. Они вымерли. Я был не одинок во мнении, что без еды численность орков сократится, однако наблюдения последнего плаванья напрочь лишают нас этой надежды. Вдоль гор по северному побережью идёт сплошной поток чёрных тварей длиной почти в девять дней; по подсчётам мьясаты Тефсель, это 140-170 тысяч орков. Как все армии Загорья вместе взятые.   
– Но их не больше, чем у нас уже было? – вклинился молодой наместник Истерпета Орвин.  
– Попрошу не говорить вне очереди! – пригрозил Венд. Наместник хотел что-то ответить, но одумался и своим видом выразил готовность слушать дальше.  
– А мы не знаем, больше их или меньше. Это в любом случае значительное подкрепление и, возможно, не последнее, – заметил Йцукен, – они бы не шли сюда, если бы не чуяли добычу. Моё подозрение такого, что мы не выдержим, Цеминский вал падёт, и в Загорье лавиной из всех щелей хлынут орки. На этом всё, передаю слово госпоже Сигаль.

Царица Иштухфана и последняя целительница-ашоа приподнялась, вежливо склонила голову, но утруждать себя поклоном не стала. Её лицо обвисло в равнодушно-грустном выражении, а в слегка прищуренном взгляде читалась тяжёлая ноша прошлого. 

– Благодарю, господин Йцукен. Я заготовила длинную речь про пиратского шетьева, но мне есть что сказать и про орков. Глубоко жаль признавать, что это сократит доклад Алатарьи до пары предложений, надо было руководствоваться другими соображениями при составлении очереди, – в ответ Венд пронзил её острым взглядом. Сигаль будто бы и не заметила, – орки засуетились и в Старой Империи, на левобережье Феслата. Если они не собираются идти грудью на наши укрепления, то просочатся через горы. Или Йцукен прав настолько, что нас ждёт разгром за один-два месяца. У меня всё, – Сигаль поправила белое платье и присела, держась дрожащими руками за стол, – передаю слово Алатарье.   
– Благодарю, г… – она запнулась, – Сигаль. Могу добавить только, что брожения охватили и южную часть Предгорья. Противоположный берег Рисвельского моря, обычно кишащий орками, вдруг опустел: стада ушли вглубь континента. Это тысячи дикарей, и какая орда там собирается только боги скажут. Передаю слово господину Венду.

Архимаг вновь поднялся, учтиво поклонившись Алатарье. Порядок был нарушен в самом начале, но, по крайней мере, он не перерос в обычную для людей и кентавров ругань. Хоть маги и позволяли себе некоторые отступления от правил приличия, но всё же выясняли отношения цивилизованно. 

– Благодарю, госпожа Алатарья, – Венд опустил взгляд на бумагу, – переходим ко второму вопросу. Первой выступит царица Сигаль, после неё я, дальше слово перейдёт архонту Рену, наместникам Кунта и Орхана, господину Шеферу и госпоже Эфалье в том порядке, в каком я их назвал, – отложив лист в сторону, архимаг посмотрел на царицу, – госпожа Сигаль, продолжайте.  
– Благодарю, господин Венд, – поднявшись и угомонив затрясшуюся кисть, целительница продолжила, – многие из вас вообще представляют себе, кто такой шетьев? Поднимите руки, – уверенно подняли только Венд и Эфалья, прочие сомневались, либо предпочли признать свою неосведомлённость, – какая жалость. «Шетьев» можно перевести с человеческого языка как «посланник богов» или «ставленник богов», это не просто самый сильный вожак или особо хитрый волхв. Это человек, обладающий вполне реальными способностями, не имеющими ничего общего с магией. 

Сигаль неожиданно замолчала. Её тело замерло на пару секунд, но потом она словно открыла в себе второе дыхание и заговорила с бурной жестикуляцией. 

– Когда-то весь Хегус от дельт до истоков управлялся нами, а остатки человеческой цивилизации ютились на бедных землёй Эсферских островах. Слабые и раздробленные на множество племён, люди не представляли для нас никакой угрозы. Но двести лет назад один человек объявил себя шетьевом, одолел нескольких вожаков в поединке и принял присягу остальных, объединив морской народ под своим руководством. Ему удалось возродить кораблестроение и наладить производство порохового оружия. Подобно оркам, пираты начали бить нас в самое неподходящее время, и это можно было бы списать на случайную удачу, если бы так не происходило из раза в раз на протяжении всех двадцати лет шетьевского террора, – Сигаль наклонилась вперёд, – они выжгли окрестности Инкария и дважды разграбили Унвай, а мы ничего не смогли с этим поделать. Среди пиратов появились «сотьевы» – «богоизбранные»: бездушные, невосприимчивые к магии люди, к тому же, передающие дар своим детям. Шетьев умел освобождать разумы стойких фестахов, восполняя за их счёт своё войско, так что ближе к концу террора пираты начали побеждать нас даже в открытых сражениях.   
– Здесь стоит задаться вопросом, как же мы победили? – произнесла Сигаль после короткой паузы, – никак. Шетьев просто исчез, разделив завоёванные земли между своими полководцами. Они захватили все дельты Хегуса от берегов Шехфесана до Себрата, перекрыли путь из Орхана в Кунт, поставили свои крепости в границах Инкария и едва не дошли до степей кентавров, – царица перевела взгляд на Венда, – уже говорили, что появление шетьева может быть связано с орочьими брожениями. Только в прошлый раз они начались намного позже, спустя два года после начала террора, когда нам пришлось задействовать огромные силы для защиты рек и побережья. В тот раз мы с ними справились, перегнав через Вал фестахов… не вижу на лицах понимания, почему мы так поступили.   
– Позвольте? – поднялся наместник Шехфесана Итрум, – за кого вы нас принимаете? За необученных детей? – не дожидаясь реакции Венда, он произнёс, – орки предвидят будущее, и собираются, когда знают, что их ждёт кормёжка. Имея это в виду, мы стоим перед выбором: ждать, пока они преодолеют Вал и покормятся у нас, или дать им еды на их территории.   
– Молодец, Итрум, можешь собой гордиться, – надменно прорычала Сигаль, – мы лишились четырёхсот тысяч крестьян. Согласитесь, внушительная плата за возможность лишние полгода погонять войска по рекам и ничего не добиться, потому что шетьев видит будущее не хуже орков? А ведь тогда мы ещё не знали, что это. Теперь знаем. И вам очень повезло, что я не сгинула за эти два столетия, – очередная пауза на глубокий вдох и сбор мыслей, – пока ещё мы не уверены, что этот шетьев – настоящий, а не подражатель. Но пиратов он убедил, и даже не владея предвидением, он может причинить нам большой урон, командуя этим межплеменным объединением. Нападения на побережья уже участились и усилились, скоро они начнут метить на более защищённые и богатые цели. На этом всё. Передаю слово господину Венду.

Успевший заскучать архимаг неторопливо встал из-за стола, бегло оглядел советников и скомкано отблагодарил Сигаль. Он был в курсе всего ею сказанного.

– Вы не раз отметили, что шетьев ясновидящий. Сегодня, перед самим советом, мне стал известен ещё один волшебник с этой способностью, – Сигаль заинтригованно посмотрела на архимага, – та самая беглянка, за которой сейчас охотится Олая. И если в руках кого-то умнее орка предвидение настолько сильный инструмент, что позволяет сбежать из замка, успешно уклоняться от виверн и выживать против целого царства, пожалуй, шетьев непобедим, – Венд, почувствовав першение, сделал пару глотков из стакана, – я не верю в совпадения. Междоусобицы у кентавров – дело обычное, и вряд ли связаны с орками. Но вот появление пришелицы непонятно откуда, да ещё и вкупе с возвращением посланника богов с аналогичными способностями… пора всем нам задуматься над связью.   
– Прошу прощения, – встряла Сигаль с мыслью «могу себе позволить», – шетьев вернулся ещё год назад. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы добиться присяги от вождей и заявить о себе.  
– Всего год?! – по мнению Венда, ничтожный срок, чтобы что-то поменять, – нет, я понимаю, что он не вчера с неба свалился. И всё же, двести лет шетьева не было. И вот, он появляется, и уже через год в Паальвинате из ниоткуда возникает предвидящая пришелица. Очень удачное совпадение, не находите?   
– Мир полнится более странными случайностями, – отметила Сигаль, – не смею больше перебивать.   
– Да, позвольте мне закончить. Нанесённый беглянкой урон пока невелик, но уже сейчас понятно, что она движется в сторону людей гор. Замечу, что земли пиратов к Паальвинату ближе, и это заставляет меня подозревать, что она – второй шетьев, пришедший возглавить другие человеческие племена. 

Последние слова архимага заставили Сигаль задуматься. Это по-прежнему могло быть случайностью, но можно же допустить, что человеческие боги или благодетели в этот раз ошиблись, проявили неточность при отправке посланника? Тогда у магов появился удивительный шанс предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу. 

– Олая не отступит, пока не убьёт её. Даже если это случайность, в нашем положении нельзя рисковать, – закончив с речью, Венд передал слово Рену. 

Статный седоволосый мужчина, чью макушку облагородила старческая лысина, поднялся из-за стола, отряхнув богато украшенную белыми узорами серую мантию. Он был архонтом, отвечавшим за внутреннюю дипломатию. 

– Благодарю, господин Венд. Я представляю здесь Инкарий и наместника Себрата. Вольному городу и далёкому восточному государству есть, что сказать по поводу пиратов и их шетьева, и новость наша отнюдь не приятна. В последние дни мы наблюдаем, как мелкие чужие суда под покровом ночи пытаются пройти к раздвоению реки Хегус, несомненно, направляясь не вверх по течению, к Кон-саю, а в сторону, к землям кентавров. Аналогичные попытки замечены Себратом и, думаю, Кунтом, о чём нам ещё поведает Шефер. Кроме того, впервые морские люди пытаются обосноваться на диких землях восточнее Загорья, как вы могли догадаться, не для строительства там нового государства, а для налаживания устойчивых связей с Каганатом. Шетьев хочет вмешаться в междоусобицу, и наверняка попытается извлечь из неё выгоду. Как стороне, отделённой от кочевников нами, ему будет проще найти с ними точки соприкосновения. И на этом безрадостном слове передаю право речи господину Шеферу.

Для Сигаль заявление архонта стало открытием: выходило, что враги окружают Загорье и плетут свои заговоры против волшебников. Только вот их всех сметут орки, если магов не станет! 

– Благодарю, господин Рен, – заговорил наместник Кунта, – да, пираты действительно пытаются проплыть вверх по Хегусу, к землям кентавров, но я выскажу на этот счёт своё мнение. Шетьев знает о предшественнике. Шетьев догадывается, что мы воспринимаем его как опасную угрозу. Он искренне хочет наладить отношения с Каганатом, и колонизирует с этой целью дикие земли на востоке. Но он также хочет нас запугать, поэтому в открытую отправляет мелкие суда по Хегусу к землям кентавров. Иначе к чему ему слать их на верную смерть мимо Инкария? Почему они не смогли проскочить, когда их вождь владеет даром предвидения? Ответ очевиден. Они и не должны были доплыть до цели. Рен не упомянул одной важной детали: кто плыл на тех кораблях? Один сотьев, выпивающий яд при первой угрозе, и обладающие низкой магостойкостью воины, не знающие настоящей миссии, но после недолгой обработки духовником выдающие самоотверженность богоизбранного и его готовность умереть ради шетьева. Никто из них не отличился высокими дипломатическими навыками – идеальные кандидаты на роль битого мяса. Сотьев, которого мы не сможем воскресить и допросить. И воины, слишком уязвимые для магов, чтобы сопротивляться. Должен признать, план гениален в части создания убедительной иллюзии, ведь битое мясо не жалко – главное доплыть и донести волю господина хоть кому-то. Такая мысль должна приходить в голову в первую очередь. Это всё, что я хотел сказать, – Шефер прервался, вспоминая, кто шёл за ним по очереди, – передаю слово госпоже Эфалье. 

Озвученное мнение заставило и Рена, и Сигаль по-новому взглянуть на шетьева. Его предшественник был прекрасным тактиком и стратегом, но никак не проявлял себя в стезе интригана и политика. Либо это какой-то другой посланник богов, либо это вовсе не он, а самозванец и талантливый подражатель.

Из-за стола поднялась женщина в возрасте, чьё лицо отражало следы упорной борьбы со старостью: подтянутая гладкая кожа побледнела и покрылась мелкими тёмными пятнышками. Длинные седые волосы были убраны в хвост. 

– Благодарю, господин Шефер, – прозвучал тихий хриплый голос Эфальи, – так вышло, что Хегус окружает Орхан со всех сторон, и было время, когда пираты осаждали замок наместника – Сантронал, но тогда цитадель устояла против пушек и ружей. С тех пор прошло двести лет и, похоже, вторжение в Волшебное Загорье начинается с меня и моих земель. Людям хватило наглости перекрыть имперскую дорогу и установить плату за проход с торговцев. Это безобразие продолжается уже вторую декаду! – Эфалья повысила голос, – они строят крепость прямо на мосту, и я здесь не для того, чтобы делиться новостями! Мне нужна помощь. Я потеряла убитыми две сотни огневиков и десяток духовников, но так и не смогла выбить пиратов с насиженного места. Без подкрепления не вижу перспектив предпринимать какие-либо действия. У меня всё. Слово господину Венду.   
– Мне жаль это слышать, госпожа Эфалья, – Венд поднялся из-за стола, на этот раз не только, чтобы объявить очередь докладчиков по третьему вопросу, – взаимопомощь волшебных стран в трудное время – главная причина, почему этот совет существует и собирается. Волшебное Загорье вас не бросит. Пиратская агрессия не останется ненаказанной, – слова архимага немного воодушевили прежде холодно настроенную наместницу, – по следующему вопросу у нас один выступающий – наместник Феан-сая Ушторок. Правитель страны, традиционно увязающей в дрязгах кочевников. Передаю ему слово.  
– Благодарю, господин Венд, – крупный широкоплечий мужчина в зелёной мантии поднялся из-за стола, – четыре года назад каган Юрташи скончался от дизентерии, оставив шестерых наследников. За прошедшие четыре года двое из них погибли от интриг. Один отказался от права на трон, а по законам чести кочевников, клятвенный отказ от трона полностью исключает кандидата из наследования и низводит в обычный род. Другой отпрыск сбежал за восточный хребет, третий и четвёртый с переменным успехом грызут друг друга. Так что выбор у нас, по сути, между Синкели, Юрташи Младшим и Аркеши. Юрташи Младший – тот, который сбежал в поисках союзников, он может как навсегда исчезнуть, так и в любой момент неожиданно вернуться. Говорят, многие кентавры устали от постоянных драк со своими и готовы встать на его сторону как не запачкавшегося в крови наследника. Рискованный вариант, чтобы оказывать ему поддержку: мало известно о его характере и вообще судьбе на востоке. Другой наследник, Синкели – старший и самый опытный из оставшихся сыновей, но его подозревают в причастности к убийству родича, что отталкивает многих потенциальных сторонников. Пока что я тайно его поддерживаю, спасая от окончательного разгрома. Что касается Аркеши, то он хитрый и жестокий интриган, но строго следует законам чести, чем заслужил себе надёжную партию. Также очень многие рода предпочли самоустраниться от борьбы и занимают выжидательную позиции, но оказав прямую поддержку кому-то из сыновей, мы побудим их встать на противоположную сторону. Вопросы?  
– Обсуждения лучше оставим на потом. Если вам больше нечего сказать, передавайте слово и присаживайтесь, – констатировал Венд.   
– Хорошо. Ни один из кандидатов нашей прямой поддержки не примет – это тут же прибавит сторонников его оппоненту, но мы можем попробовать оказать её косвенно или тайно. Хотя я бы вообще предпочёл, чтобы никто из них не одерживал верх как можно дольше, так безопаснее. На этом всё, возвращаю слово господину Венду.   
– Благодарю, господин Ушторок. Напоследок я оставил самый короткий из докладов, он коснётся южной экспедиции Унвая. Выступают Тугриш и Алатарья, доклад совместный.

Патрон и хранительница встали и вежливо поклонились Венду. Обычно купеческая и гильдейская части Унвая недолюбливали друг друга, и даже здесь, на совете, их представители шумно спорили. Но сегодня они намерены были показать единство городских элит. Большинство правителей восприняли этот акт как политический, усмотрев в нём лишь стремление продемонстрировать важность экспедиции и добиться хоть какой-то помощи ради экономии. 

– Благодарю, господин Венд, – начал Тугриш.  
– Благодарю, господин Венд, – повторила Алатарья.   
– Торговля с южанами долгое время приносила столь необходимый для мастеров пелиат, последние загорские месторождения которого остались вблизи владений кентавров в Кон-сае. Наш маршрут, однако, теперь находится под угрозой из-за орочьей экспансии, – протараторил патрон.  
– Им нужно лишь выиграть время, чтобы перекрыть уязвимые части границ укреплениями. Мы можем отправить в помощь гвардию, хватит и нескольких сот воинов. К сожалению, Унвай не располагает такими силами, – добавила хранительница.  
– Защита южан в наших общих интересах. Без пелиата изготовление зачарованных вещей будет невозможно, всё Волшебное Загорье поразит слабость, – озвучил проблему Тугриш.   
– И поэтому мы просим собрать столько гвардейцев и боевых духовников, сколько возможно. На большее не смеем замахиваться, это всё. Передаю слово господину Венду, – закончила сравнительно недолгое выступление Алатарья.

Первая часть собрания подошла к концу. Писарь размял уставшие кисти, правители подоживились перед перерывом. Венд как бы невзначай провёл рукой по небрежной щетине с проблесками седины, встал, вежливо поклонился хранительнице и принял слово. 

– Благодарю, госпожа Алатарья. Сегодня в этих стенах будет принято много важных решений. И я верю, что нам достанет ума и мудрости не ошибиться, – он выразительно вытянул вперёд правую руку, подняв ладонь кверху, – в нашей власти судьба Загорья и будущее магии. На наших плечах – наследие Империи и бремя бельерских сыновей, которое клялись оберегать и защищать наши предки, – Сигаль несогласно закрыла рукой глаза, лишь бы не видеть этого стыда, – и мы, потомки, обязаны отстоять Загорье, с кем бы мы ни столкнулись, какую бы жертву нам ни потребовалось принести! Да если потребуется, мы отправим на защиту Родины каждого волшебника, старика, полумага, ребёнка! Если потребуется, мы вооружим и оденем в доспехи каждого фестаха и утопим врага в человеческой крови… и его собственной! Если потребуется… мы будем готовы дать бой, что отложится в памяти поколений на века, – архимаг опустил руку, приняв будничную позу, – у нас нет права на поражение. Я безмерно признателен докладчикам. И я горжусь жить с вами в одну эпоху. Используйте перерыв с умом, – советники поднялись и поклонились. 

За правление Венда Паальвинат лишился былой роскоши и приглаженности, об утраченном богатстве напоминали лишь фрески и редкие драгоценности. Совсем не тот замок, что помнила Сигаль. Она никак не могла поспеть за переменами, пусть и не говорила об этом вслух. Естество противилось столь долгой жизни, явь начинала казаться сном, а мир нёсся в будущее всё быстрее и быстрее, теряясь для застрявшего в яслях первых десятилетий сознания. Даже сейчас, когда впервые за несколько столетий совет обсуждал по-настоящему важные события, ей с трудом удавалось поддерживать связь с реальностью. Такова оказалась цена бессмертия. 

– Госпожа Сигаль, я могу обратиться? – она взглянула на волшебника перед собой. Выскочка Итрум, правитель самого южного из государств Загорья. Вопрос наверняка касается шетьева.   
– Слушаю, – холодно ответила царица.  
– Ни в одном из докладов не прозвучало убедительных доказательств, что новый «шетьев», – он акцентированно с иронией произнёс последнее слово, – не подражатель. Я разделю свои силы на помощь Орхану и Унваю, если вы меня не переубедите.   
– За что! – взмолилась Сигаль, подняв руки к небу, – дайте сил!   
– Это все доказательства? – Итрум оскалился в кривой ухмылке.   
– Мне ни к чему тебя переубеждать. Только никчёмному наместнику не хватит декады, чтобы понять, что такое риск.  
– Я знаю, что такое риск, Сигаль, – Итрум нарочно не добавил «госпожа», – именно его я и пытаюсь оценить.   
– Всё в порядке? – к диалогу подключился Венд.  
– Мальчик не верит в шетьева, – целительница постаралась уколоть Итрума в самое больное место – его эго. Судя по злобному выражению на лице наместника, у неё получилось.  
– Нам ни к чему пустые ссоры, – попытался образумить волшебников Венд, – не нужно уподобляться варварам и терять остатки цивилизованности.   
– Очнись! – воскликнула царица, – наш народ, наши государи заслуживают лишь презрения! Наместники давно увязли в коррупции и интригах, войско больше не устрашает ни людей, ни кентавров; алчность и недальновидность гильдейских чиновников сгубили две стихии! Сколько лет ты живёшь на этом свете? Сорок? Я четыреста, и я видела своими глазами, как эти идиоты всё разваливали! Четыре века мы сидим в осаждённой крепости, барахтаемся, цепляемся за свои жизни, но не ремонтируем, не укрепляем стены, а воруем из них кирпичи на особняки для безбедной жизни! Немногие в этой комнате заслуживают уважения. Вы с Йцукеном поддерживаете престиж и дисциплину нашей армии, и знаете, какой кровью покупается право на существование. Тугриш добился своего авторитета тяжким трудом и упорством. Ушторок который год одной лишь дипломатией удерживает Каганат от опустошительных набегов. Скажи, – Сигаль обратилась к Итруму, – сколько у тебя роскошных вилл с сотнями фестахов? Одна на острове, две на побережье, четвёртую ты отстроил на берегу озера, а пятую держишь как убежище в глубине наместничества, верно? Слышала, к тебе частенько заглядывают архонты.  
– Это новая угроза, – возразил Итрум, – вам легко осуждать, потому что сейчас мы действительно в осаде. Но до того мы все жили в мире, чем и пользовались.  
– Давайте оставим разногласия, – спешно предложил Венд, не давая Сигаль разразиться новым потоком обвинений, – какими бы разными, плохими и хорошими, предусмотрительными и недальновидными мы ни были, нам важно оставаться единым целым.   
– Слова потомка Альва, – целительница смягчила тон, – я не останусь в стороне и буду помогать всем независимо от моего к ним отношения. Не только из уважения к тебе и твоей династии, но и потому что мне не чужд здравый смысл.   
– Чудно, – Венд довольно улыбнулся, – перерыв подходит к концу. 

В последний раз совет собирался шесть лет назад, и тогда среди правителей не было нынешнего единства. Большинство наместников вовсе предпочитало, чтобы их представлял архонт духовников, так что залы были пусты, и звучавшие в них речи могли запомниться разве что редкой отборной руганью и взаимными обвинениями. Монотонные доклады касались в основном утративших актуальность общезагорских законов и внешнеполитических вопросов, никогда не отличавшихся сложностью из-за традиционного магического супрематизма. Даже после шетьева и неоднократных поражений от кентавров, даже видя вокруг себя руины развитой человеческой цивилизации, волшебники оставались непоколебимо верны идеям собственного превосходства и эксплуататорского отношения к другим расам.

– Почтенные господа, – обозначил начало второй части собрания Венд, – присаживайтесь. Прежде всего хочу объявить, что вы все приглашены на пир. Пусть он послужит хорошим началом грядущей декады! Собираемся после заката в главной столовой на первом этаже! – немногие советники в ответ выразили интерес, – кто в первый раз участвует в подобном обсуждении, мы говорим по очереди. Прошу не перебивать и не превращать совет в варварскую сходку; выступающие могут обращаться к конкретным магам или ко всему столу с уточняющими вопросами. А сейчас, слуги! – прогремел строгий голос архимага, – возьмите деревянные номера и размещайте их согласно очереди. Первый – я! Вторая – Сигаль! Третий – Йцукен! – Венд озвучивал каждое имя громко и чётко. Рен, услышав, что самоназванный князь стоит впереди него, протестующе посмотрел на архимага. Наместники, принимая решение, должны ориентироваться на мнение архонта, поэтому всегда выступают после него. Своим решением Венд даже в такой мелочи высказывал Йцукену поддержку в борьбе с гильдейским советом, – четвёртый – Рен! Пятый и шестой номера отдайте Тугришу и Алатарье, они будут говорить одновременно. Седьмой – Ушторок! Восьмая – Эфалья! Девятый – Орвин! Десятый – Итрум! Одиннадцатый – Шефер! 

Пока слуги шустро носились от одного конца стола к другому, Венд размышлял, с чего ему начать. Говорить было особо нечего. Из-за угрозы орков он не мог разбрасываться силами, помогая в борьбе с шетьевом или влезая в споры кочевников, не говоря уже о помощи унвайской экспедиции. 

– Мои силы скованы орками и ясновидящей, любое отвлечение на шетьева или кентавров может спровоцировать орды. К тому же их и так не хватает, и я сам рассчитываю на помощь других стран Загорья. Передаю слово госпоже Сигаль.

Царица поднялась с места и поклонилась Венду. В душе она похвалила проницательность архимага, поставившего её между собой и Йцукеном, двумя уважаемыми ею магами. Таким образом он избавил обсуждение от лишних упрёков. 

– Благодарю, господин Венд. Мои земли отделены от пиратских владений на востоке густым необжитым лесом, от орков на западе – горами, точек соприкосновения с Каганатом у меня вовсе нет. Прежде всего я намерена оказать поддержку Эфалье; отвоевав мост и укрепив реку, мы не дадим окружить Орхан и отрезать его от Волшебного Загорья. Нашего интереса в Каганате не вижу, помощь в унвайской экспедиции представляется мне пустой тратой ресурсов. Передаю слово господину Йцукену.

Князь был рад воспользоваться полученным правом говорить прежде архонта. Для Венда их дружба не была пустым звуком и стояла выше политики. 

– Благодарю, госпожа Сигаль. Я солидарен с Вендом по всем вопросам, положение моего княжества ничуть не лучше, – Йцукен закинул за плечи свою ухоженную шевелюру, – передаю слово господину Рену. 

Темноглазый архонт сгустил брови в недовольном выражении. Как царь, Венд многое мог себе позволить, он уже не в первый раз открыто пренебрегает мнением гильдии. Что ж, пора показать ему, что времена изменились. Посыл Рена, избранного говорить от имени духовников, будет услышан всеми.

– Благодарю, господин Йцукен. Сегодня я услышал достаточно убедительных доказательств связи шетьева с орочьими брожениями, и нахожу разумной борьбу с причиной, а не её следствием, – Сигаль и Венд поняли всё моментально, но не подали виду ни единым мускулом, – Инкарий задействует против пиратов свои лучшие силы, и призывает наместников придерживать гвардию и самых способных воевод для войны с людьми. Остановим посланника богов – остановим орков, – немногие могли похвастаться пониманием принципа работы прорицания, и большинство наместников, услышав внешне логичную и обоснованную позицию, не станут идти против воли архонта, – передаю слово господину Тугришу и госпоже Алатарье.

Представители Унвая не скрывали разочарования принятыми решениями. Никто не поддержал их экспедицию. Рен, чьё мнение было самым важным в совете, даже не упомянул о ней! А это означало, что вольному городу придётся рискнуть своей безопасностью ради сохранения торговли с южанами. 

– Благодарю, господин Рен, – произнёс Тугриш.   
– Благодарю, господин Рен, – пролепетала Алатарья.  
– Никто не внял нашим просьбам и не поддержал южную экспедицию, – патрон говорил без былого энтузиазма, – Унваю по силам организовать её самостоятельно, нам по карману нанять пару сотен магов ярости и смерти, но наш город окажется под угрозой нападения и не сможет никому помочь.  
– Согласна с Тугришем, – подтвердила его слова Алатарья, – не рассчитывайте на нашу помощь до конца экспедиции. Передаю право речи Уштороку. 

Наместник Феан-сая – страны, окружённой кентаврами со всех сторон – не собирался прислушиваться к мнению Рена. Архонт должен и сам понимать, что задача Ушторока – уберечь Загорье от кентавров, пока оно разбирается с шетьевом. 

– Благодарю, господин Тугриш. Благодарю, госпожа Алатарья. Не думаю, что кто-то удивится, если я скажу, что не буду помогать ни в войне с орками, ни в войне с людьми. Я продолжу придерживаться стратегии уравновешивания наследников кагана, не давая никому из них захватить власть. Передаю слово Эфалье. 

Старая наместница неохотно поднялась со стула, у неё едва хватало сил досидеть до конца совета. Помощь Сигаль и Инкария была неоценима, людям со всем их удивительным оружием нечего будет противопоставить половине загорской армии – многим десяткам тысяч умелых боевых магов! 

– Благодарю, господин Ушторок. Благодарю всех собравшихся. Вы не просто разожгли во мне пламя надежды, вы воодушевили меня знанием – знанием, что мы победим! Каким бы могучим не был шетьев, ему несдобровать! Слово господину Орвину! – Эфалья практически упала обратно на стул.

Орки были далёкой и туманной угрозой для Истерпета, а вот Унвай и Орхан – его близкие соседи. Конечно, Орвина гложили сомнения в искренности выводов Рена, но у него не было ни царской власти, ни перспектив ею обзавестись, так что наместник просто покорно подчинился.

– Благодарю, госпожа Эфалья. Я согласен с господином Реном и поддерживаю его стратегию умиротворения орков. Мои главные силы будут готовы оказать помощь любой загорской стране, пострадавшей от шетьева, и принять участие в любом походе против него. Также я выделю палатку своей гвардии на помощь Унваю в его экспедиции, – последнее предложение развеяло холодные выражения на лицах Тугриша и Алатарьи, – передаю слово Итруму.

Если Истерпет находился в окружении загорсих государств, лишь с запада подпираемый неприступными Мёртвыми горами, то Шехфесану шетьев угрожал непосредственно. Местные правители десятилетиями пытались потеснить пиратов из дельты Хегуса. Безуспешно. На изрезанном бурлящей водой холмистом ландшафте у вооружённых огнестрельным оружием моряков было неоспоримое преимущество. А теперь, когда морской народ вновь объединён под руководством могущественного лидера, владения людей угрожали расшириться на всё побережье. Хоть Итрум и не верил в шетьева – вернее, не очень-то хотел в него верить – он должен был вслед за архонтом принять его за смертельную опасность для всего Загорья. 

– Благодарю, господин Орвин. Я восстановлю или отремонтирую прибрежные укрепления и переведу туда дополнительные силы, оставшийся резерв будет открыт для нужд других стран. Не стоит рассчитывать на мою сиюминутную помощь, на реорганизацию уйдёт несколько дней, – сосед Орхана фактически намеревался уйти в глухую оборону, что разочаровало Эфалью, – передаю слово Шеферу. 

Последний советник, чьё наместничество было зажато между людьми и кентаврами, также не увидел ничего зазорного в отказе от помощи Кон-саю и Моалю. Во всяком случае, прямой, ведь косвенно они ещё как помогут – отвадив орков от штурма Цеминского вала.

– Благодарю, господин Итрум. Господин Рен, вы можете рассчитывать на мою помощь против шетьева, но не стоит недооценивать и угрозы кентавров. Если люди объединятся с кочевниками или хотя бы начнут согласовывать свои действия, они смогут доставить нам неприятности. Поэтому считаю необходимым совместно с Себратом уничтожить любые человеческие крепости на восточном побережье, перекрыть реки и по возможности отодвинуть их границы подальше от степей. Это возможно, господин Рен?  
– По ситуации, – ответил архонт, – мне нравится ваша мысль, но пока слишком много неопределённостей.   
– Тогда не будет ли разумным создать временный совет для тех стран, которые вкладываются в войну с людьми? – предложил Шефер.   
– Да, хорошая идея, – для Рена ещё и прекрасная возможность отодвинуть Кон-сай и Моаль от принятия важных решений, – обсудим её на грядущей декаде.   
– Благодарю, – Шефер поправил мантию, – у меня всё. Передаю слово Венду. 

Первое собрание прошло хуже, чем рассчитывал царь. Архонт, а вслед за ним и наместники, использовали кризис как возможность подорвать независимость Моаля. Грядёт долгая игра, и, если не хватит сил Венда, Йцукена и Сигаль, придётся идти на уступки. Если не хватит. 

– Благодарю всех собравшихся за ваши доклады и озвученные решения. Какие бы разногласия нас не терзали, мы сделали главное – начали сбор сил для противостояния возникшим угрозам. Давайте же наденем что-нибудь менее формальное и хорошенечко отдохнём на пиру! – «а заодно обсудим с Сигаль и Йцукеном возможность ещё одного временного совета, создадим угрозу раскола»…


	11. По ту сторону

Облака заслонили небеса и заходящее солнце, спустив на степь долгожданную прохладу. Поднявшийся ветер волнами укладывал пожелтевшую траву меж приплюснутых тёмных холмов. Вдали виднелась одна из многих белокаменных крепостей – разрушенное наследие далёкой человеческой эпохи. Все эти земли, некогда густонаселённые и обжитые крестьянами, теперь пролегали на границе владений магов и кентавров. Между двумя мирами, кочевым и оседлым, установилось шаткое равновесие, где ни одна сторона не могла взять верх. До самых северных лесов и Цеминского вала волшебники усеяли степь крепостями и укреплёнными городищами, что оставались неприступны для лишённых качественных осадных орудий врагов. Кентавры же пресекали всякие попытки основывать поселения и крепости южнее уже обжитых территорий без их согласия. Шли века, а Внутренняя степь оставалась всё тем же неприветливым местом, взрастившим не одно поколение воинственных кочевников. 

По бескрайней равнине нёсся одинокий конь, на чьём хребту покоилась без сознания единственная в этом мире волшебница с даром предвидения. Её спутница – беглая целительница Эсилья – временами оглядывалась, нервно выискивая виверн или кентавров. К её горю, худшие тревоги скоро подтвердились, и на горизонте показался отряд кочевников. Скакали они разреженной кучей, казавшейся мутным тёмным пятном из-за всё ещё дрожавшего воздуха. Не отключись Фели, этого бы не произошло…

Кентавры, как виделось, двигались параллельно девушкам, не обращая на них никакого внимания, но, когда пятно увеличилось и распалось на отдельные фигуры, Эсилья к своему ужасу осознала – они бегут на опережение, и, несомненно, рано или поздно догонят загруженного и измотанного коня. В отчаянной надежде оттянуть неизбежное, волшебница повернула на север, прочь от Внутренних степей. 

– Ну же, Фел! – одной рукой держа поводья, Эсилья взялась за ладонь провидицы. В очередной раз магия оказалась бессильна, – очнись же!

Удары копыт поднимали пыль и вырывали куски травы, на горизонте устремлялись ввысь столбы дыма. Кентавры неумолимо приближались, рассерженные опрометчивым манёвром. Парившая вдали виверна скрылась в облаках, оставшись для Эсильи незамеченной. Бегство было бесполезно, и умом волшебница это прекрасно понимала. Только вот кентавры славились совсем не хорошим обращением с магами, и даже верхушка предпочитала не общаться с ними лично, а отправлять посыльных. Их обычное поведение – напасть, разграбить, пленить всех, за кого можно потребовать выкуп или использовать в хозяйстве. Невежды и дикари. 

С волнением целительница обернулась. Кентавры заметно приблизились. Уповать можно было только на дым от пожара и скорое наступление ночи, в которой волшебницы могли бы укрыться. Почему Фели считала, что на юге безопаснее? Разве преследование – это проявление дружелюбия?

По ту сторону плоской возвышенности открылся вид на выжженную степь. После нескольких жарких дней – обычная ситуация, огонь возникает от малейший искры и быстро распространяется по иссохшей траве. Только Эсилья нуждалась совсем не в этом. Слишком мало дыма, слишком открытая местность, где не скрыться без кромешной тьмы. Одна надежда угасала, но росла другая: что, если Фели не ошиблась? Трудно поверить в предвидение, когда все опасности обходят тебя стороной, но были и твёрдые доказательства. Без прорицания Фели не нашла бы выхода из тюремной камеры в замке. Уклонение… его можно было списать на какую-то другую магию; в конце концов, мастера ближнего боя из числа духовников прекрасно сражаются с закрытыми глазами. Но как объяснить удачу, что сопутствовала им всю дорогу до обморока провидицы? Едва Эсилья перестала следовать её плану, как всё пошло наперекосяк. 

«Надеюсь, ты была права», – проговорила про себя целительница, глядя на Фели.

Эсилья остановила коня возле пепелища и демонстративно спешилась. Кочевники, у которых уже можно было разглядеть детали доспехов, сбавили ход. Ещё один взгляд на Фели. До сих пор она не ошибалась. И вряд ли могла ошибиться. Положив руку на гриву, целительница высосала из скакуна силы, заставив его осесть на земле. Если случится что-то страшное, он не убежит. Руки подняты, голова опущена, глаза закрыты в нервном ожидании. Других вариантов нет. Пусть лучше поймают, чем на скаку разрубят палашом. 

Неожиданная вспышка боли пронзила Эсилью, и она с передавленным полувскриком развернулась на месте и упала на землю. Девичья кисть, подозрительно чистая и гладкая для всадницы, много дней проведшей верхом на коне, упала перед ней, напоследок брызнув кровью. С лицом, выражавшим смесь непонимания, страха и удивления, она посмотрела на правую руку, обрубленную чуть выше запястья. Начищенный железный палаш тускло блеснул в полумраке пасмурных сумерек. Трёхметровый великан, чьё человеческое туловище переходило в лошадиное в районе пояса, грозно смотрел на волшебницу, не оставляя сомнений, что ответом на любую попытку драться будет смерть.

Но Эсилья уже не могла ни драться, ни даже здраво рассуждать. За годы мира ей ни разу не довелось увидеть мага с отрубленной конечностью, и она никогда даже не задумывалась о том, что однажды сама лишится какой-то части своего тела. В волшебном мире книг всё было так просто. Отрубили руку – за пару дней отрастят новую. 

В реальности она, с трудом осознавая происходящее, сидела перед кентавром, беспокойно дыша и чувствуя тяжёлое биение сердца. Зазвучали голоса на незнакомом языке. Пульс бил по ушам, в глазах Эсильи темнело, но разум упорно боролся и пытался анализировать, не давая волшебнице упасть в обморок. Её окружили. Даже если ей удастся воспользоваться магией, в бою целительство ужасно. Сковать сердце кентавра слишком тяжело, наслать болезнь или навредить организму возможно, но это не даст никаких шансов выжить здесь и сейчас. 

Кочевник палашом приподнял подбородок волшебницы, легонько порезав кожу на шее. Помутнение постепенно спадало, но страх не отступал. Он не давал целительнице пошевелиться, мешал здраво рассуждать и вызывал дрожь в теле. Громкий окрик, и пара кентавров осторожно обследовала коня и Фели, сняла мешки и осмотрела содержимое. Разумеется, они забрали всё как добычу. Другого и не следовало ожидать. Последовало какое-то совещание, и среди тарабарщины на неизвестном языке Эсилья отчётливо расслышала собственное имя и невольно повернула голову. Они знают, кто она? Главарь кентавров не оставил реакцию незамеченной и довольно ухмыльнулся. Жестом приказав подняться, он осмотрел волшебницу с головы до пят и опустил палаш. Хороший знак. 

– Кыз! – а это слово целительница знала. Его знали, пожалуй, все в Загорье – оно означало что-то вроде «идёшь с нами» и обычно говорилось тем, кого уводили в плен, – кыз! – повторил кентавр и показал кончиком своего оружия на спину коня. 

Скакун по-прежнему лежал на земле, подогнув под себя ноги. Его тяжёлое дыхание выдавало сильную усталость. В знак мира опустив голову – все прекрасно знали, что для колдовства нужен зрительный контакт – Эсилья положила ладонь на грязную гриву и вернула отнятые силы. Раздалось несколько плевков, и слюна ударила по платью, оставшись на нём тёмными пятнами. Кентавры были весьма прямолинейны.

Конечно же они убрали поводья подальше от Эсильи и кинули ей пару мешков, о назначении которых было несложно догадаться. Законы, по которым жили народы Загорья, писались кровью. Первый из них – ослепи пленного мага, чтоб он не смог колдовать. Второй – не притронься к нему, чтоб не пасть жертвой подлых чар. И третий – презирай мага и не давай ему клятвы. Ни Империя, ни её осколки не питали ни малейшего уважения к «низшим» расам, и расплачивались за это ничуть не лучшим отношением окружающих. 

Решив для себя не пререкаться и надеяться на хороший исход, Эсилья смиренно надела мешок на голову Фели, а потом и на свою. Коня дёрнули за поводья. Отряд выдвинулся во Внутреннюю степь, во владения кочевников. Шли они неторопливой рысцой, так что дорога обещала быть долгой, в лучшем случае – на всю ночь. В худшем – займёт день-другой. Немного успокоившись внутренне, целительница сумела сосредоточиться на ране. Отращивание конечностей – дело небыстрое, даже на кисть уйдёт пара дней. И это если хорошо питаться и давать телу отдохнуть, иначе лечение займёт до декады. Она остановила кровотечение и направила энергию своей души на правую руку.

Страх по-прежнему давил на грудь, заставлял Эсилью сжиматься и ждать атаки в любую секунду, но больше не лишал самообладания, не сковывал, не давая сдвинуться с места. Она слушала и рассуждала. Кентавры оказались очень болтливым народом, они не смолкали ни на минуту, кричали, смеялись, временами бряцали оружием. К сожалению, волшебница понимала всего три слова из их языка: кыз, каган и шунбук – жаргонное (и уничижительное) наименование магов. Ни одно из них так и не прозвучало. 

Точно! Эсилью озарило. Кентавры обычно не трогают магов, а значит, при Фели осталось её оружие. Пистолет. Кобура намеренно была сделана каким-то хитрым образом, чтобы его нельзя было достать, не потревожив владельца – мера предосторожности против магии силы. Искать что-то левой рукой было бы неосмотрительно, но само наличие в досягаемости могучего огнестрельного оружия немного успокаивало нервы. Своей магией Эсилья вряд ли кого убьёт, а вот пуля – штука смертоносная.

У левого бока, ближе к конскому хвосту, должна быть сумка с расширенным внутренним объёмом. Фели хранила там какие-то важные вещи, которым всегда следует быть под рукой. Конечно, до них волшебница уже не дотянется, но, по крайней мере, их не раздели совсем догола, и они не вернулись к состоянию до посещения общины. 

А ещё кентавры их не убили. Причём они явно знали, кого поймали. Венд приказал схватить их живыми, назначив за головы награды? Тогда почему Эсильи не было в бою, а Олая пыталась убить Фели? Что-то было не так. Кентавры сражались против магов, но как союзники они себя не вели.

«Пока ещё», – удовлетворённо рассудила целительница, когда её голову посетила обнадёживающая догадка. У кочевников были свои планы. 

***

– Повтори! – проблем со слухом, когда слова транслируются прямо в разум, обычно не было, но новость слишком раздосадовала Олаю, чтобы не переспросить.   
– Крылатый наездник Априн заметил беглянок. Их преследовали кентавры, – голос сотника монотонно повторил доклад.   
– Это плохо, – «потому что кочевникам придётся заплатить за работу», – виверну заметили?   
– Прошу прощения, – сотник вернулся спустя пару минут, – он летел поздно вечером и сразу нырнул в облака. Так что вряд ли.   
– Рада слышать, – ответила Олая, – возвращайтесь к работе и ждите указаний. Пока ничего не предпринимайте. 

Можно было отправить посланников с обещанной наградой, тем более, она была не так уж велика. Олая предпочла не демонстрировать важность поимки беглянок, иначе вожаки кентавров могли затребовать больше. Но… куда дешевле было бы неожиданно нагрянуть к кочевому главарю с армией и обвинить в предательстве достигнутого соглашения. Конечно, клятвы он не давал и ни за что не дал бы, однако сила была не на его стороне, а значит, духовница могла диктовать сколь угодно возмутительные условия. Даже стрясти что-то с него самого. В условиях нависшей угрозы орочьего вторжения демонстрация превосходства для усмирения Внутренних степей не была лишней, да и сами кентавры всегда были рады воткнуть нож в спину. 

– Приказываю всем прекратить поиски и вернуть дежурящих в цепи духовников в города. Наши колдуньи у кентавров, – сообщила Олая своим командирам, – западным сотникам: на рассвете выдвигайтесь к самой южной позиции наших войск. Я прибуду во второй половине дня. Остальным ждать указаний.

Выслушав подтверждения о получении приказа, Олая упала на роскошную кровать. И всё-таки это была хорошая новость. После всего. После томительных будней, когда она ничего не знала о пришелице, но всё равно изо всех сил пыталась поймать ясновидящую. После кропотливых трудов над мазью кентавров, в конце концов давших обильные плоды. И после разгадки секрета спутницы Эсильи! Она бы никогда не приказала Априну и Киледу летать к востоку от цепи духовников, если бы не была уверена, что это вытолкнет беглянок во Внутреннюю степь. 

Пришелица, должно быть, встала перед сложным выбором между движением на юг и на запад, и выбрала запад, понадеявшись проскочить. Но это уже неважно. Скоро всё закончится, и Олая отчитается Венду об успехе. А пока… в кои-то веки пора дать телу отоспаться. 

***

Как и ожидалось, на дорогу ушло даже больше времени, чем целая ночь. Задремать так и не вышло, и где-то около рассветных сумерек Эсилья страшно хотела спать и надеялась каждой частичкой своей души на скорейшее прибытие или хотя бы короткую остановку. Только вот кентавры сонливости, похоже, не чувствовали. Как и жажды, ибо от галдежа всю дорогу должно было не раз пересохнуть во рту. 

О прибытии стало понятно, когда разговоры в отряде поутихли, а окружающий мир кроме шума ветра порадовал грубоватыми женскими голосами и ворканьем сыначей. Они добрались до стоянки кочевников, но осмотреть её удалось далеко не сразу. Сперва Эсилью оставили где-то под присмотром трёх болтунов, затем кто-то – судя по росту, человек или маг – спустил её и Фели с коня, напоил и дал кусок пресного хлеба. Потом целительница провалилась в сон, и только спустя неопределённое время – как оказалось позднее, ближе к вечеру – её разбудили пощёчиной. Несильной, но лицо горело. 

– Эсилья, – кто-то произнёс её имя. Мешок с головы так и не сняли, – кто ты и твоя спутница? – нежданно зазвучала имперская речь, пусть и с сильным акцентом.   
– А-а, – всё ещё не отойдя ото сна, она хотела было по привычке задать встречный вопрос, но опомнилась. Не то положение, – я целительница, ученица Тебруша, практиковалась в Паальвинате. Моя компаньонка – это Фели, она пришла из другого мира, предвидит будущее.  
– Значит, нарушила клятву? – прозвучал всё тот же раскатистый голос.  
– Клятву? – не сразу, но волшебница сообразила, – мы, целители, не даём никаких клятв.   
– Посмотрим, – недоверчиво ответил незнакомец, – теперь всё встало на свои места. Нужно пробудить разум Фели.   
– Я пыталась, – встряла Эсилья, – это будет непросто.   
– Посмотрим, – неизвестный собеседник что-то добавил на своём языке. С голов волшебниц наконец-то сняли мешки. 

Перед ней стоял кентавр в богатой одежде с золотыми украшениями – явно видный вождь или даже кто-то позначимее. Об этом говорила тиара с драгоценными камнями, увешанная серебряными височными кольцами, палаш с сапфиром в перекрестии рукояти и цветная татуировка на половину лица в форме пылающего солнца. Он не страшился магии и своим грозным видом не оставлял места сомнению, кто именно контролирует ситуацию. 

Человек подле него мог бы сойти за слугу или раба, но личное оружие, характерная для пиратов разукрашенная лысина и недешёвая стёганка выдавали в нём скорее наёмника или вольного странника, что прибился к свите вожака кентавров. Эсилья могла бы лишь пожелав сковать его сердце, но дорожила оказанным доверием и не страдала от суицидальных мыслей.

Окружение совсем не походило ни на привычные замки и резиденции, ни даже на крестьянскую общину. Это была… стоянка. Временная. Волшебниц разместили в каком-то дворике со стенами высотой с кентавра, сделанными из натянутых меж палок грязных белых тканей. Справа был вход в примитивное жилище – юрту. Позади вожака, с противоположной стороны от Эсильи, виднелась занавеска. Бедно, воспламеняемо, но практично. 

– Целитель и лекарка скоро придут, – заявил вожак, – я знал, что в твоей спутнице есть что-то особенное. Иначе кон-сайцы не стали бы обращаться к нам.   
– И что дальше? – Эсилья вновь занервничала. Не сказать, чтобы у неё был выбор, но хотелось бы выбраться из этой передряги живой и свободной.   
– Посмотрим, что скажет Фели, – он кивнул на бессознательное тело провидицы. Пока ничего ужасного не происходило.

Прибывший целитель, к изумлению Эсильи, оказался магом тела, но примитивный наряд и рукопожатие с человеком не оставили сомнений, что он не имеет ничего общего с волшебным миром, чем ещё больше подогрел её интерес к своей персоне. Он мог быть таким же беглецом, как и она сама! Хотя седина оставляла место и более прозаичной истории: служба закончилась, и он подался в наёмники. 

А вот лекарка была женщиной-кентавром, нагруженной сумками со всевозможными зельями, мазями, травами и грибами. Алхимия у кочевников всегда была на высоте, об этом писали ещё имперцы, пусть и с нелицеприятными эпитетами, как «нечистая», «чёрная», «мерзкая» или «животная». За Фели взялись всерьёз!

– Ты пыталась ей помочь? – спросил целитель.  
– Да, – ответила Эсилья, – много раз, но без результата.   
– Айнан, – обратился он к лекарке, после чего протараторил что-то на языке кентавров. Она, не глядя, извлекла из своих сумок три кожаных фляжки с разноцветными узорами.  
– Благодарю, – он вернулся к Фели. Отмерив маленькой ложечкой нужное количество бело-голубого порошка, целитель ссыпал его в одну из фляжек. Содержимое вспенилось и плеснуло из горлышка несколькими каплями светящийся жидкости. Полученную смесь со знанием дела споили провидице. Затем на нижнюю половину лица тонким слоем нанесли вонючую мазь; оставшиеся ёмкости были возвращены Айнан.   
– Учись, девочка, – целитель вежливо улыбнулся, – сироп из белого эспета с добавлением пелиата на время усилил её душу, это поможет телу и разуму восстановиться. Я сейчас канализирую регенерацию к мозгу. Мазь нужна, чтобы быстрее пробудить сознание, когда лечение завершится. 

Эсилья с напряжением следила за работой опытного целителя и, похоже, алхимика, не смея отвлекать его от работы своими вопросами. В академии рассказывали о целебных свойствах пелиата, но никто никогда не позволил бы молодым ученикам так спокойно растрачивать драгоценный ресурс. И теперь его используют, чтобы вылечить провидицу…

– Готово, – волшебник отпустил руку Фели, – сейчас она должна прийти в себя.   
– Можно вопрос? – осторожно поинтересовалась Эсилья.  
– Конечно! – от круглого щетинистого лица целителя так и веяло добром и приветливостью, – я всегда рад разговору!  
– Как мне к вам обращаться? – Эсилья краем глаза заметила, что провидица заморщилась. Сработало!  
– Тобиан, – целитель проследил за направлением взгляда собеседницы и повернулся к Фели. Кашляя и сморкаясь, она уже вытирала лицо рукавами.  
– Кто до… – кхе! – …думался, – кхе-кхе! – вымазать мне лицо нашатырным спиртом! – на последних словах у неё просел голос.  
– Нашатырный спирт? – недоумённо задал вопрос Тобиан, – что это?   
– Мм, – Фели подняла палец, пытаясь прокашляться. Объяснить ей не дала целительница, сдавившая девушку в крепких объятиях. Чувствовать собственный обрубок было неприятно и тоскливо, что немного испортило момент пробуждения.   
– Ты больше суток была в отключке… – мягко ввела её в курс дела Эсилья, – и, если бы не Тобиан, до сих пор была бы.  
– Что? – провидица обняла подругу в ответ, – как это случилось?   
– Олая, Фел, – отстранившись, Эсилья прослезилась. Наконец-то случилось что-то хорошее.   
– Спасибо, – сказала Фели Тобиану, – и где мы сейчас?  
– Во владениях Ысхана, главы рода Ферлюзинов, – кентавр с человеком приблизились к волшебницам, – в моих владениях.  
– И мы друзья? – в ответ на странную реплику провидицы Ысхан, Эсилья и Тобиан переглянулись. Человек и Айнан не знали имперского, поэтому никак не отреагировали– что?  
– Идём со мной, – потребовал Ысхан, – есть разговор.   
– А я? – спросила Эсилья, – и не уверена, что это хорошая идея. Ей нужно поесть.  
– Вы, кон-сайцы ничего не знаете о кентаврах, – рыкнул Ферлюзин, – Тобиан может забрать тебя в свою юрту, если хочет. Если не хочет, останешься здесь под охраной.   
– Я заберу её! – целитель не нуждался ни в просьбах, ни в печальных, вопрошающих глазках. Негромко, обращаясь к Эсилье, он добавил, – а заодно накормим, напоим, дадим отоспаться… я бывал в длинных переходах, и знаю, как это утомляет.   
– Вот и разобрались, – Ысхан с человеком ушли через занавеску. Фели, напоследок оглянувшись на Эсилью, последовала за ними. 

***

Стоянка выглядела пустой и малонаселённой, насчитывала она не больше пятидесяти юрт. На окраине стояла самая большая и искусно украшенная из них – принадлежала Ырхану, приехавшему в поселение ближе к полудню. Выносливейший из кентавров поскакал впереди отряда, чтобы сообщить главе рода о поимке беглых волшебниц и месте, куда их везут. Это дало достаточно времени на транспортировку и установку целого жилища.

Вход в главную юрту прикрывала простая занавеска с нарисованными золой магическими знаками – реальной силы они не имели и отпугивали разве что несуществующих духов. Фели вошла внутрь немного покачиваясь, но уже располагая силами стоять на ногах. Искусственно усиленная душа продолжала действовать, отгоняя голод и усталость, помогая разуму нормально функционировать. 

Стол от обилия всевозможных кушаний натурально ломился, а провидица удивлённо охнула – такого гостеприимства в её видениях не было. Свежая еда была аккуратно разложена по керамическим тарелкам и бронзовым чашам: вяленое мясо, ягоды, фрукты, золотистая выпечка, непонятная сушёная трава, молоко, что-то похожее на вино и белый сыр. По ту сторону, подогнув под себя ноги, сел Ырхан. Высотой стол явно делался под кентавров, но для Фели и человека предусмотрительно поставили высокие табуреты. 

В остальном интерьер не блистал особым изыском. Пол – земля, старательно очищенная от травы совсем недавно. Стены – скучный песчано-коричневый войлок и покрашенные под него палки каркаса, местами обвешанные оружием, черепами и узорчатыми тканями. Вопрос, на чём и как кентавры спят, остался открытым.

– Угощайтесь, – предложил кентавр обоим своим гостям, но сам взял очень скромную порцию, – наш разговор, Фели.  
– Да? – она подняла голову, тем самым выразив своё внимание.  
– Тебе стоит знать, что происходит, – с придавленным акцентом, под сёрбанье человека, начал Ырхан, – я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Сперва к нам приходят посланники от кон-сайцев, предлагают главам родов вознаграждение за поимку двух беглых волшебниц. И уже на следующий день я узнаю про армию, которую привела к нашим землям Олая. Чтобы ты понимала, если какой-то маг сбегает от гильдии, обычно на него всем плевать, пока сам не покажется в городе. Поэтому мы быстро сообразили, что в этой истории не всё чисто, и твоя спутница, Эсилья, подтвердила наши догадки.   
– Что вы узнали? – выяснить это у Эсильи возможности не было.   
– Что ты пришла из другого мира и видишь будущее, Фели, – последним словом он дал понять, что имя ему тоже известно, – но в этом мне хотелось бы удостовериться.   
– Мм? – укнула провидица.   
– Скажи что-нибудь на родном языке, – странная просьба. Хотя в Загорье все маги говорили на имперском и знали максимум его человеческий вариант.   
– Хорошо, – она добавила на оттиканском слова из популярной на её родине песни: «белые паруса уходили за горизонт, знаменуя конец эпохи».  
– Ни разу не слышал ничего столь певучего, – восхитился Ырхан, – Баломор, – вслед за обращением он сказал что-то на языке кочевников. Человек коротко ответил, поднялся и отошёл ближе ко входу.  
– Нужно проверить твоё предвидение. Он поможет. Я не знаю, как оно работает, поэтому предлагай тест сама, – Ферлюзин отпил молока.  
– Это легко. Я отвернусь и закрою глаза, а он пусть попробует меня ударить, – кентавр кивнул, причём совсем не в знак подтверждения, и объяснил задачу человеку.

Фели встала возле входа спиной к Баломору, закрыла глаза и приготовилась к нападению. Уклониться от любого удара, когда хочешь этого – проще простого! Немного утомляющее ожидание. Пару минут от человека было слышно только тихое шуршание. Пошумел слева. Пошумел справа. Удар в левое плечо – несильный для сурового дикаря – отозвался болью и заставил провидицу сделать пару шагов вперёд. Что это было? Даже в самый последний момент она не чувствовала атаки. 

– Он всё правильно сделал? – серьёзным голосом задал вопрос Ырхан.  
– Да, но… – она не сразу нашла, что добавить, – нет, что-то здесь не так. Только я не понимаю, что.   
– Я понимаю, – Фели заинтересованно взглянула на заговорившего кентавра, – Баломор – не просто человек. Он сотьев, невосприимчив к магии и, как ты только что доказала, к ясновидению.   
– Так значит, вы не меня проверяли?   
– Именно, – Ферлюзин позволил себе ухмыльнуться, – тебе я уже поверил. Ты не из этого мира и на мечах с Кон-саем, этого достаточно, чтобы относиться к тебе не как к обычному магу, да и не как к магу вообще.   
– А человек, «сотьев», откуда он? – во всей Оттике не было ни одного живого существа, чьё поведение не мог бы предсказать прорицатель. Кроме других прорицателей, конечно, но это случай особенный.   
– Он пришёл пару лет назад с востока, от речных людей. Держал путь в горы, но решил остановиться у нас, – не ведая о предмете диалога, Баломор без тени интереса наслаждался вкусом мяса, – очень ценный телохранитель и советник. Прекрасный воин, невидим для духовников, разбирается в тактике магов и пороховом оружии.   
– Я бы хотела с ним поговорить, – она мельком слышала от Эсильи о пиратах и о том, что среди них встречаются неуязвимые к магии люди.   
– В другой раз, – отрезал Ырхан, – это не весь разговор. Я хочу, чтобы вы приняли участие в одном обоюдовыгодном деле. Вы – оторвётесь от Олаи. Мы – совершим набег на незащищённые земли.   
– Нет, – возмутилась Фели. Конечно, фестахи оказались очень жестоким народом, но они не контролируют своих действий, и соглашаться на их массовое истребление – уж простите!  
– Это не предложение, – заметил кентавр, – и не выбор. Если откажешься, мы просто выдадим тебя Кон-саю и получим свою награду.   
– И куда подевалось ваше гостеприимство?   
– Оно перед тобой, – Ырхан развёл руками, показывая на всевозможные блюда, – я не понимаю причин отказа. Кон-сай хочет твоей смерти, за что ты его щадишь?   
– Я щажу не Кон-сай, – Фели опять схватилась за руку от нервов, – а людей. Фестахов.   
– Ты меня удивляешь.  
– На моей родине, – провидица демонстративно отодвинула посуду с едой, – люди равны магам, а их страны даже превзошли наши. Я привыкла воспринимать их как равных себе и отношусь к ним с уважением. Поэтому либо не трогайте фестахов, либо отдавайте меня, валяйте.   
– Эсилья, – Ферлюзин внимательно проследил за выражением лица Фели, дав ей самой всё понять, после чего перешёл в атаку, – фестахи пострадают, но мы никогда не выбираем их своей целью, и намного больше достанется магам. Крестьянские общины бедны, а вот иссальские форты и торговые посты подле городов полны ценных изделий и нерасторопных магов.   
– Мм, – картина горящей общины никак не выходила из головы, – мне нравится то, что вы сказали. И я соглашусь, если получу какие-то гарантии.  
– Я не обязан, но ради дела могу принести клятву в узком кругу, – обычно она делалась на глазах у всего племени, однако Фели – маг, и подобное деяние уронило бы авторитет Ырхана, – для нас они имеют большое значение.   
– Тогда после беседы с Тобианом, – прорицательница очень не хотела быть обманутой, – а каков план? – она потянулась к солидных размеров мясистой ножке, показывая, что конфликт скорее исчерпан, чем актуален.   
– Мы хотим отвлечь на вас их армию. Представим всё так, словно вы ускользнули – для вида и заметности отправим вслед погоню. Олая пойдёт за вами, оставив тыл без защиты. Тут налетаем мы, грабим, пока она не развернёт войска назад, и быстро уходим обратно в степь, – объяснил Ырхан.  
– Хороша идея, но что, если армия не последует за нами? – спросила Фели.  
– Последует, иначе вы опять ускользнёте, – насмешливо произнёс кентавр. Прорицательница самую малость загордилась собой.  
– Тогда я согласна. Мы всё обсудили? Всё-таки еда стынет, а я сутки ничего не ела, – Ырхан кивнул, опять совсем не утвердительно, но, видимо, не с точки зрения кентавров, так что Фели наконец-то всерьёз взялась за трапезу…


	12. Эхо будущего

В пути к земле кентавров Эсилья ожидала намного худшего приёма. Для неё, как и для всякого загорского мага, это были прежде всего примитивные разбойники, совершающие набеги и угоняющие в плен ради выкупа. Она лишь понадеялась в безвыходной ситуации, когда дальнейшее бегство было уже невозможно, что Фели права, и им ничего не угрожает. 

Освобождение волшебниц и излечение провидицы смягчили боль от утраты кисти, но не избавили от неё. Прикрытое длинным рукавом её отсутствие продолжало напоминать о встрече с отрядом кочевников на границе.

– Ну что, идём? – спросил Тобиан, когда Фели, Ырхан и человек скрылись за занавеской.   
– А, да-да, идём, – растерянно ответила целительница.   
– Нам туда, – он приглашающим жестом показал на выход, – подожди немного, – Тобиан обменялся парой реплик с Айнан, она странно мотнула головой и ушла.  
– Спасибо за Фели, – Эсилья благодарно поклонилась, – думаю, мы вам обязаны.  
– Можно на ты, – целитель приподнял занавеску, выпуская волшебницу наружу, – мне казалось, её зовут Фел?   
– Мне удобнее отбрасывать последнюю букву, а так её имя Фели, – маги дружелюбно заулыбались друг другу.  
– Надо же. А для людей их имена священны, – Тобиан почесал затылок, – мы с Ырханом ходили на кладбище драконов на западе за пелиатом. Там я узнал, что рядом с чужаками люди используют прозвища, а настоящие имена берегут.   
– А как они относятся к магам?   
– Как-как, плохо! – улыбка Эсильи дрогнула, – вы что, к ним идёте?   
– Угу, – протянула целительница.  
– Ну даёте, – удивился Тобиан, – это же вам не это, не кентавры. Люди до сих пор помнят, как мы их разгромили, и лично мне их купец при любом удобном случае припоминал, как наше Загорье слабо и дико в сравнении с человеческим. Даже названия некоторые знал, и историю, тот же Кон-сай раньше звался Куон-сай, был мельче, а нынешний Паальвинат – ни что иное, как королевская резиденция… э-э, если память не изменяет, Куонтераму.  
– Погоди, Паальвинат построили люди? – пришло время удивляться Эсилье. Она знала, что большинство крепостей остались с человеческой эпохи, но строительство «великих замков», ставших столицами многих стран, приписывала себе Империя.   
– Ближе к горам стоит ещё один такой, если верить людям – Некледиш, но от него мало, что осталось, – Тобиан не сразу понял, что не ответил на вопрос, – всё возможно, Эсилья. Кентавры же ворвались в Загорье, когда Империя победила людей, а до того их орды успешно сдерживало всё это невообразимое… количество крепостей. Человеческие короли очень любили строить крепости, и если уж осилили сотни мелких, то несколько больших тоже могли.   
– А что в горах? – Эсилье хотелось побольше разузнать о тех людях, к которым они держат путь.  
– Если честно, не углублялся. Но тот же Некледиш, который я видел лично, лежит на границе владений людей и кентавров, и безнадёжно запущен.  
– А какие они по нравам, горные люди?   
– Не такие воинственные, как Баломор. Ты его уже видела, он стоял подле Ырхана, пришёл из пиратов. Но… недоверчиво относятся к чужакам и очень заносчивы в отношении магов, как мне показалось. И жить у себя они вам не позволят, их старейшины боятся нашей силы и дают право селиться в горах только полумагам.   
– Фели эта новость не обрадует, – вслух подумала Эсилья, – её-то вообще должны гнать за двенадцать дней.   
– В ней есть что-то особенное? – глупый вопрос при тех-то мерах, что принял Венд для поимки волшебниц.  
– Она ясновидящая. Настоящая. Как орки, только намного лучше, – дала короткую характеристику подруги Эсилья, – ну и пришла из другого мира, владеет стихиями силы и огня. Благодаря ей мы сбежали из Паальвината и уклонялись от преследователей, и она же предвидела, что кентавры нам не враждебны.   
– Вот оно как… – задумчиво произнёс Тобиан, – пожалуйста! – он пригласил целительницу в свою юрту. Интерьер не впечатлял даже по меркам аскетичного Паальвината, – ты, наверное, голодна? – маг порыскал по мешкам в поисках съестного, отыскал немного странного сушёного мяса и подал на стол, – на вкус пресновато, но для тебя это не должно стать проблемой.   
– Благодарю, – Эсилья недоверчиво надкусила продукт, магией немного поменяла состав и с наслаждением положила потёкший жиром и подавший ароматом кусочек на язык.   
– Твоя рука, – взгляд Тобиана оказался прикован к обрубку Эсильи, – что случилось?  
– Кентавр, – ещё один испорченный момент.   
– У меня есть ещё пелиат, – целитель засобирался к мешкам.  
– Оно того не стоит, – про себя Эсилья отметила, как быстро перестала переживать об отрезанной кисти, – я сама справлюсь.   
– Не спорь. Я с собой одного порошка привёз четыре фляжки, а немолотых костей у меня на целое состояние, – не принимая никаких протестов и возражений, Тобиан приготовил ещё немного целебного зелья, – держи. В дорогу дам ещё, а то мало ли.   
– Сколько раз мне ещё придётся тебя благодарить? – она и не надеялась повстречать у кентавров мага, тем более, такого доброго.   
– Я лишь делаю то, что считаю правильным, – целитель вернулся за стол, – и давно уже чураюсь корысти.  
– А что заставило тебя уйти к кентаврам? – поинтересовалась Эсилья перед тем, как выпить зелье. Не прошло и минуты, как она испытала прилив сил.  
– Это долгая история, – Тобиан отложил в сторону кусочек мяса, – начну с того, что из-за несчастной любви я решил уйти на службу в горы Иштухфана, – он широко улыбнулся, – надеялся, что в суровом быту обо всём забуду, и это помогло, как ни странно. Тут тебе и целые деревни фестахов, с которых под видом магов собирали налоги люди обычные, и контрабандисты, приторговывавшие порохом и пелиатом, и постоянные проблемы с кентаврами. В сами горы они не заходили, но дороги к ним вечно перекрывали. В таком поле волей-неволей перестаёшь смотреть на другие расы свысока.   
– Что за бардак там творится? – Эсилья и не думала, что такое может быть где-то в Волшебном Загорье.   
– Бардак. Точно, – Тобиан довольно хохотнул, – через пять лет я уже был знаком с парой кентавров, вольным человеком и несколькими контрабандистами. Дружба с одним из них впервые привела меня в степь. Как это обычно бывает, позвали из самых добрых побуждений: помочь раненым, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не по плану. Тогда всё обошлось, но здоровенные кости драконов произвели на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Не стану страдать самоотбеливанием, я несколько дней пересчитывал в уме лефы и имперки, корил себя за то, что согласился на сопровождение за искреннюю благодарность, когда мог даже с сотой доли купить себе дом в Унвае или Инкарии, – Эсилья сообразила, к чему клонит её собеседник, – вот так я стал контрабандистом.   
– И много у кентавров пелиата? – в ответ Тобиан рассмеялся.  
– Тоже хочешь в контрабандисты пойти? – волшебница промолчала. Она и не думала об этом… – разок увидишь, сколько костей и по каким ценам они скупают у кентавров, не отделаешься от мыслей об упущенном богатстве! Но я подпорчу сок, ибо это дорога в один конец. Все, кто участвует в подпольной торговле, крепко друг с другом повязаны. Поставщики, что покупают кости у кочевников, с радостью сдадут тебя ближайшему гарнизону за попытку «соскочить» или «предать». А гарнизоны в доле, и деньги с контрабанды поднимаются вверх по иерархии вплоть до воевод и придворных в Лентернаке.   
– Но ты соскочил?   
– В Волшебное Загорье вернуться я уже не смогу, – с грустью отметил Тобиан, – но да. Айнан меня вытащила оттуда, – целитель вздохнул, – а тебя что сподвигло на бега?  
– А-а, – конечно, за последние шесть дней многое случилось, но на фоне истории Тобиана выглядело блекло, – я увидела в Фели шанс зажить своей жизнью, а не той, что мне предписана.   
– А её что сподвигло прийти сюда? – о других мирах в последний раз писали имперцы, и кроме орков оттуда ничего не приходило. Хотя были ещё полумифические исины, память о которых сохранили люди.  
– Она здесь случайно оказалась, – о последних минутах Фели в Оттике Эсилье было известно немного.   
– Да уж, – Тобиан призадумался. Заметив, что на столе не было ничего для утоления жажды, он отыскал молоко и пару керамических кружек, – мой тебе совет, Эсилья, не нужно всем рассказывать о ясновидении Фели.   
– Почему?  
– Лучше не обнажать клыков, пока не настанет их время, – Тобиан завернул свою мысль в метафору, – Фели – волшебница с очень ценным даром. Тот, кому она достанется, будет непобедим.   
– Да-а, – Эсилья начала понимать, – я до сих пор слабо себе представляю, что такое прорицание.   
– А какие ещё секреты она хранит? – с напускным интересом спросил целитель.  
– А-а, – волшебница мигом раскусила уловку Тобиана, – а-а! Не могу сказать!   
– Быстро учишься! – от похвалы Эсилья самодовольно отбросила волосы за плечи, – а сама что расскажешь?

Простой вопрос поставил целительницу в тупик. У Тобиана наверняка было много интереснейших историй, но её жизнь перестала быть скучной совсем недавно и нельзя было сказать, что первое приключение подошло к концу. Годы школы и академии мигом поблекли и вылетели из головы, оставив одну густую и старательно перемешанную кашу. Но игнорировать вопрос было бы нетактично…

– Я не так себе представляла жизнь авантюриста… – начало импровизации положено, осталось увлекательно её завернуть, – ну, я росла на имперской романтике, где храбрые герои пускались в путешествия, сражались со злом и совершали подвиги во имя любви или вечной памяти. Девчата были без ума от рассказов о Транисе, и их можно понять, его тело – идеал мужской красоты. Но я вот зачитывалась книгами о Гаяле, они про княжну, наполовину богиню, что истребляла драконов.   
– Доводилось читать! – Эсилья подняла брови от удивления. Редкий маг знал про Гаялу, – странная книга, но, наверное, одно из древнейших преданий. И не нужно так на меня глаза таращить!   
– Ничего я не таращу! Просто удивилась, – с нотками наигранной обиды пробубнила целительница. Беседа выходила слишком дружеская для магов с такой разницей в опыте и прожитых годах.  
– Жаль, – со вздохом заговорил Тобиан после длинной паузы, – что литературный авантюризм так слабо передаёт дух реального. В тебе это чувствуется, Эсилья, и, если не станешь сворачивать с этой дороги, войдёшь во вкус и чего-то добьёшься.   
– По правде говоря, я до сих пор чувствую себя на вторых ролях. Цели и… как мы к ним движемся определяет Фел.  
– Нельзя получить всё и сразу, иногда нужно довольствоваться малым. Думаю, ты согласна, что лучшей возможности чего-то достичь у тебя нет?   
– Пожалуй, – безрадостно ответила Эсилья, – и Фели стала для меня чем-то большим, чем спутницей и, тем более, каким-то средством удовлетворения амбиций. Я много об этом думала, и, наверное, редкого мага я не смогу покинуть, не почувствовав себя мерзко.   
– Тем лучше! – воскликнул Тобиан, – десять раз подумаешь, прежде чем уйти!   
– Угу, – Эсилья вытерла оставшееся на губах молоко, – почему кентавры нас не убили?   
– Странный вопрос, – маг быстро сообразил, что ответить на него всё же придётся, – речи о вашем убийстве никогда и не шло. Кон-сайцы предложили плату за живых беглянок, а не мёртвых; и потом, если для вашей поимки привлекли кочевой народ, значит, вы стоите намного больше, чем они пытаются показать. Здесь они допустили ошибку, я считаю, если бы не это предложение, кентавры бы пленили вас ради выкупа, как они обычно делают.   
– Не пленили бы, – но тут она вспомнила, при каких обстоятельствах попалась, – а-а… ладно, молчу.   
– Что такое?  
– Нас поймали только из-за обморока Фели, но, наверное, было бы непросто его предотвратить, – пояснила Эсилья.  
– Кстати, об обмороке. Такие травмы мне доводилось видеть лишь у кентавров, чей разум пытался сокрушить духовник, – он почесал затылок, – вернее, не точно такие же, но похожие. Урон был нанесён не всему мозгу, а лишь малой его части.  
– А я… как это можно было понять? – целительница до вечера провозилась с Фели, но таких тонкостей в её недуге не определила.  
– Когда я усилил душу и направил её энергию к голове, в передней части мозга возникло яркое пятнышко. Это значит, что повреждён не весь орган. Но вот интересно… кто ей так изящно навредил? Вы столкнулись с духовником?   
– Не совсем, – Эсилья сморщила лоб, приводя в порядок мысли и воспоминания, – Фели видит будущее в том числе во снах, и там она встретилась с Олаей, духовницей-ашоа.   
– Интересно… – Тобиан любил теоретизировать, и его смышлённая голова за несколько секунд разродилась несколькими идеями, но делиться ими он не стал. Не нужно подавать плохой пример, выуживая информацию, которой сам советовал не делиться. 

Диалог на время поугас. Целители погрузились в свои думы, и Тобиан скоро решил занять себя делом: приготовить зелий в дорогу, а заодно поделиться едой и полезными советами по выживанию. Жизнь научила его всё делать заранее, ибо никогда не знаешь, что будет завтра и где реальность обманет ожидания. 

***

Переполнение энергией спадало, переставая заглушать дурное предчувствие Фели. Поначалу нервозность ассоциировалась с буйным нравом кентавров и небольшой, но всё же угрозой с их стороны. Однако она усиливалась, переходя в страх и волнение, однозначно давая понять: опасность неумолимо близилась и требовала действий. Аппетит был испорчен, и Ырхан не обделил вниманием напряжённый взгляд провидицы.

– Что не так? – требовательно, но с должным уважением и вежливостью в интонации поинтересовался кочевник.  
– Плохое предчувствие, – нужно было выяснить его причину. Транс отпадал – слишком опасно. Для перебора вариантов будущего не самые благоприятные условия. Оставалось гадание, – мне нужна соль и ровная гладкая поверхность. 

Без лишних слов Ырхан рыкнул, призвав в юрту дежуривших недалеко от входа слуг. Те быстро отыскали в мешках соль, в качестве площадки для гадания подошёл стол. Дело оставалось за малым. Взмахнув рукой, Фели рассыпала соль по отполированным доскам; один за другим из хаоса возникали образы и резонировали с памятью будущего, выдавая скорый приход магов. Вождь и его советник-человек, следившие за процессом из-за спины, ничего особенного не увидели. 

– Сюда идёт Олая с армией, – поделилась плохой новостью Фели, – нужно перенести стоянку и исполнить наш план немедленно.  
– Лично я ничего не вижу, – скептично отнёсся к словам провидицы Ырхан. Тон человека, говорившего на языке кочевников, тоже нисколько не говорил о доверии.  
– И зачем мне лгать? – худший сон любого прорицателя – знать о катастрофе, но не иметь возможности её предотвратить из-за недоверия, – вы только что мне всё устроили. Вы до сих пор даже клятвы не принесли!  
– Мои разведчики днём и ночью стерегут границы, и, если бы Олая действительно вела сюда армию, они бы уже сообщили об этом мне.  
– Вы не понимаете! – Фели нервно сдавила руку, – они знают об этом, и взяли с собой только всадников!

У Ырхана ушла почти минута, чтобы всё взвесить и принять решение. Если начать отдавать приказы по науськиванию мага, можно запросто уронить авторитет и среди родичей, и среди соплеменников. Но Фели враждует с Кон-саем и говорит вещи, которые любой другой обозвал бы вздором; своих способностей она не продемонстрировала, но готовность к этому и уверенность в себе не дали повода сомнению. Он не понимал её языка, но без труда смог бы распознать сочинённую на коленке тарабарщину. К тому же подлость Олаи полностью укладывалась в манеру поведения магов. И цена за бездействие была слишком велика. Из преимуществ: в беспорядке могло затеряться взятое на себя обязательство принести клятву в узком кругу. 

Разведчик будет скакать впереди магов, но вряд ли опередит их достаточно, чтобы у Ырхана было время на адекватную реакцию. Выходом из ситуации представлялась готовность без действия. В глазах своего народа он поступит мудро, прислушавшись к мнению провидицы и приготовившись к нападению, но не поддавшись её уговорам немедля сбежать. 

– Я прикажу собрать пожитки; детям, беременным женщинам и старикам приготовиться к отходу, а остальным вооружиться. Отправлю гонцов к соседним стоянкам и к другим вождям, чтобы они поступили так же. Мы начнём действовать, как только придёт разведчик и подтвердит твои слова.   
– Ох, – у Фели от сердца отлегло. Компромиссное решение всяко лучше, чем ничего, – спасибо за доверие. Наш план в силе?  
– Да, – Ырхан думал о том же, – попробуем отвлечь их на вас на время. Если ты права, ты дала нам возможность сурово ответить на вторжение в наши земли. Для любого вождя станет делом чести зарубить и угнать побольше магов.   
– В этом случае мне нужно к Эсилье, – провидица наконец отпустила руку и на всякий случай проверила наличие пистолета в кобуре.   
– Нам здесь больше не о чем говорить, – закончил кентавр. 

Фели хотела было удалиться, но поняла, что поспешила. За пределами этой юрты не у кого будет спросить, где искать Эсилью и Тобиана. 

– Э-э, а где она? – получилось немного неловко. Волшебница успела развернуться, сделать пару шагов и протянуть руку к занавеске.   
– Мой слуга тебя проведёт, – Ырхан дал соответствующую команду кентавру.

До нужной юрты пришлось прогуляться: находилась она на другом конце стоянки. Дурное предчувствие отступило, что означало скорое безболезненное разрешение ситуации. Разведчик сообщит вождю о приближении Олаи, Фели с Эсильей ускачут что есть мочи от имитации погони, уведя за собой армию, а потом на её тылы совершит набег кочевая орда. Эти, казалось, радостные мысли должны были воодушевить провидицу, но она, напротив, поникла. Всё это было ей так знакомо…

– Эсилья, – провидица с порога окликнула подругу, – мы ничего не изменили, – эти слова должны были ошарашить целительницу, отозваться в ней прозрением, но она просто ничего не поняла.  
– Ты о чём?   
– Вспомни, что я видела во снах. Всё началось с кентавров, которые гнались за мной, но никак не могли догнать, – тут она поняла, какую глупость совершила. Эсилья-то не в курсе планов Ырхана. Пришлось объяснить.  
– И получается, что погоня осталась?   
– Да. Столкновения с Олаей мы, наверное, тоже не избежим, и мне придётся использовать против неё пистолет. Я не понимаю, где нас поджидают оставшиеся образы: сражение магов с кентаврами и непреодолимая преграда, к которой нас прижмут, – впрочем, подумала Фели, как раз это они могли предотвратить, – ах, да. Видение, где часть магов ушла вперёд и вступила в бой, а другая, меньшая, напала на нас. Это точнее некуда отражает действительность.   
– Значит, будущее не изменилось? – прикрыв глаза, Эсилья откинулась на стол.   
– Значит, я всё это время я видела не нашу смерть, а то самое игольное ушко, в которые мы пока проскакиваем, – Фели нашла повод для радости и самовосхваления, – кто молодец? Я молодец!   
– Не буду спорить, – всё так же наигранно устало ответила целительница, – собираемся?  
– Подожди, – провидица остановила Эсилью, – что с твоей рукой?   
– Отрастёт, – от первоначального шока не осталось и следа, – день-два, и будет, как новенькая.   
– Это кентавры постарались? – уже серьёзным голосом спросила Фели.  
– Да, кентавры, – тон разговора изменился, и целительница больше не могла строить отстранённый вид. От прорицательницы можно было ждать чего угодно.  
– Тогда собирайтесь, – она подумала над тем, как могла бы отомстить, – а я схожу, сломаю колено этому гаду.   
– Эм? – Эсилья и Тобиан, который всё это время молча и улыбчиво слушал, переглянулись. Провидица испарилась.   
– Останови её, – приглушённым хрипом попросил целитель, – она же сейчас делов наворотит.  
– Фел, Фели! Фели де Тамала! – Эсилья выскочила вслед за подругой. 

Тобиан не мог остаться в стороне и поспешил за ними. Волшебницы пререкались на высоком имперском, так что их никто не понимал. К счастью. Конечно, стоило ожидать жёсткой реакции со стороны Фели, но чтоб она устремилась к цели настолько жёстко и непримиримо, как таран… это немного противоречило тому образу, что сложился в голове целителя со слов Эсильи. А ведь владея стихией силы даже на уровне боа, можно было не просто колено сломать, а вывернуть кентавра наизнанку…

Впрочем, долго ждать завершения конфликта не пришлось, и вся стоянка начала постепенно готовиться к отходу и бою…

***

Армия магов углублялась в степь на полном скаку, ничуть не сбавляя скорость. Крылатые наездники всё время были на связи с Олаей посредством тиар, двое следили за местностью к востоку и к западу, а третий наблюдал за стоянкой, где держали беглянок. Низкие облака позволяли ему делать это скрытно, с помощью способности духовников чувствовать души живых существ на расстоянии. Именно от третьего наездника и пришла неожиданная новость: всё кочевое селение оживилось задолго до прибытия разведчика, а значит…

«Ясновидение», – догадалась духовница. Ускоряться было уже некуда, а на новый приказ потеряется драгоценное время. Олая постаралась предсказать следующий ход; понять, что происходит на стоянке, причём именно в этой последовательности. Допустим, кентавры хотели поступить по соглашению, и выдать беглянок. Ясновидящая сообщила им про наступающую армию, тогда почему ей поверили? Не решили ли они использовать её дар предвидения себе во благо? Не стоило полагаться на дикарей. 

Перебирать варианты можно было вечность, этим плохо неведение. Они точно ждут нападения. Значит, нужно было остановить войска и выжидать. Переиграть мага, который видит будущее, было до неприличия тяжело, и ещё тяжелее – когда у него в союзниках могла оказаться кочевая орда. 

– Стоп! – духовники-гвардейцы мигом ретранслировали приказ на всё войско.   
– Сотникам в приречных городах: растяните силы дальше на запад. Сотникам, оставшимся у границы: разделитесь поровну на Чедальт и Арван, будьте готовы к бою и походу. 

Только что Олая лишила огневиков заслуженного отдыха. Но пришелица снова могла ускользнуть, и требовались все доступные силы, чтобы остановить её. Усмирение степей отходило на второй план, первостепенная задача – ясновидящая. 

– Госпожа, разведчик добрался до стоянки. Они зашевелились, – сообщил голос из тиары.   
– Что ты видишь?  
– К другим стоянкам отправились гонцы. В лагере суматоха, на юг медленно идёт крупная группа кентавров; внизу три мага, кто есть кто непонятно.   
– Три? Почему я слышу об этом впервые? – может, это вообще не тот лагерь!  
– Простите, госпожа, – наездник тут же признал свою вину, – третий маг прибыл недавно.   
– Держи меня в курсе каждого шороха! – потребовала Олая.

Гонцы ушли к другим стоянкам – передают весть о нападении. Собирают орду. Только у Олаи преимущество, её армия уже собрана и готова к бою, что, впрочем, нивелировалось чужой территорией, лишённой провианта. Можно было углубиться на день-два, но сверх того требовать от вошедших в степь налегке магов было бы чересчур. Кроме того, у неё достаточно сил, чтобы разделить их и нанести удар по нескольким направлениям одновременно. 

– Госпожа, два мага скачут на северо-запад от стоянки. В лагере оживление… – томительная пауза, – их преследуют. 

Неожиданный поворот. 

– Тегин, Милия, идёте со мной на перехват. Аргошт, веди свой отряд на главную стоянку. Даарвиун, атакуй стоянку «великую». Керток, атакуй стоянку «западную». Сальвея и остальные, будьте здесь и ждите указаний. Вы – резерв, если потребуется снять осаду, перехватить отряд или зайти в тыл. Ромин, старайся держаться в облаках; следи за всеми перемещениями кентавров. Ольвин, можешь показаться врагу. Главное – не прекращай вести беглянок. Что бы ни случилось, не упускай их из виду! Априн, возвращайся в город, накорми виверну и будь готов сменить Ольвина. В этот раз мы их не упустим!

Если ясновидящей удастся исчезнуть из виду хоть ненадолго, она сможет оставаться в тени сколько угодно благодаря своему дару. Поэтому виверна должна сопровождать её круглые сутки, день и ночь, в любую погоду и при любых обстоятельствах. Честный размен. Беглянки натравили на Кон-сай орду, но лишились своего главного преимущества – умения оказываться там, где их не обнаружат.


	13. Равновесие сил

История повторялась. Снова стремительно разворачивались события, снова приходилось вилять, чтобы не попасться врагу. Позади шли кентавры, создавая видимость погони. С востока неумолимо приближались маги, сражение с которыми больше не было далёкой, туманной перспективой. Где-то в небесах ещё недавно кружилась чёрная точка, но пасмурная погода, наложившаяся на поздний вечер, сделала её незримой. Даже сон стал теперь непозволительной роскошью до самой победы над Олаей. 

Конь нёсся по равнине, медленно сворачивая на запад. Маги – не кентавры, они такие же всадники, и едва ли выигрывают в скорости, что, к сожалению, отнюдь не гарантировало успеха. Да, манёвр не даст догнать волшебниц главному отряду преследователей, но впереди лежало ещё много селений и гарнизонов, и каждая горстка строений источала опасность. Имея это в виду, Фели старалась держаться в пределах условной границы, нейтральной, ничейной полосы между кочевниками и оседлыми магами, насколько это было возможно для незнакомой с местной географией волшебницы.

Бой в видении разворачивался во время ливня с грозой, и затянутое облаками небо пока выглядело как прелюдия. В первый раз погоню возглавил самолично Венд, но в последующих снах внешний вид архимага менялся, а это поставило его присутствие под сомнение. Бесспорно было участие духовницы Олаи, что, сама того не ведая, била по Фели через дар предвидения. Но ей потребуется зрительный контакт, и тут преимущество оставалось за провидицей: трагоника воздействует не точечно, а в ограниченной области, и потому может применяться из укрытия. Достаточно лишь примерно знать, где что находится. Кинуть телекинезом кирпич или нож тоже хороший вариант – наведение по прорицанию работает безотказно. 

Набросав в голове простеньких планов, провидица надавила на левый бок Эсильи, командуя повернуть чуть севернее. Бессмысленно было пытаться уйти от погони, когда небеса рассекает виверна и каким-то образом передаёт информацию Олае. Единственный вариант – навязать бой в месте, которое она видела в многочисленных снах. Только в крестьянской общине можно было бить из укрытия. Только там не развернутся огневики – костяк армии магов. Осталось лишь довериться предчувствию и сразиться там, где оно будет лучше всего. 

Почти во всех видениях, если не считать проигрышного в трансе, было тёмное время суток, но не глубокая ночь. Либо поздний вечер, либо раннее утро. Фели взглянула на часы. 15:11, да ещё и следующего дня? Быть того не может, она совершенно точно переводила время. На второй день, когда показалось солнце, поставила семь утра. Эсилья не разобралась бы, кентавры тем более; пейджер лишён магии, так что проблема не в её всепронизывающих потоках. Когда наиболее очевидные, как казалось провидице, варианты были отброшены, пришло озарение: продолжительность суток не равна оттиканской! Однажды у неё будет шанс точно рассчитать разницу, но пока что за четыре местных дня набежало 16-17 часов, четыре часа в сутки!

Как-то использовать неожиданное открытие себе во благо вряд ли получится. Можно лишь заключить, что ночь будет длиннее, чем была бы в Оттике. Какие ещё были видения? Белокаменная крепость означала проигрыш. Эсилья у Фели дома? В этом месте сон явно расходился с реальностью; новость о высадке астронавтов хоть и вселяла какую-то надежду на возвращение домой, скорее всего была таким же кульбитом подсознания, решившего вместо будущего интересно обыграть пару воспоминаний. 

Удары молний. Отбивая коня, провидица применила трагонику, и магнитные возмущения привлекли молнию, чему она сперва не уделила должного внимания. А ведь, если подумать, то же самое было в видении из транса, а значит, эту школу можно было использовать как оружие неожиданным образом! 

И, наконец, Эсилья. В проигрышном варианте её схватили, в остальных видениях не было ни смерти, ни пленения, ни самой целительницы, и теперь сделанный ранее вывод, будто её обязательно убьют или поймают, перестал казаться очевидным. Столь важное событие просто не могло с таким упорством обходить стороной подсознание Фели. В игольном ушке Эсилья не погибнет и не попадет в руки магов. Ранение, к сожалению, она уже получила. 

За два часа поездки пища для размышлений закончилась, и волшебницы мыслями ушли в сторону, по много раз переваривая свои тревоги. На степь опустилась глубокая ночь, и освещать дорогу теперь приходилось паре светлячков. Конечно, их бы только слепой не увидел, но крылатый наездник, похоже, всё равно был духовником рода ашоа, и мог чувствовать души за тысячу шагов, с высоты облаков. Если бы только он дал маленькое окно, в которое можно было улизнуть…

Вдали что-то сверкнуло. Олая была близко во всех смыслах; ближе, чем в любой день до этого.

– Мы сразимся во время грозы, – прокомментировала далёкую вспышку провидица, – может, оно будут нам на руку.  
– Так скоро, – печально отозвалась Эсилья, – опять придётся полностью на тебя положиться, – хоть ей и не нравилась эта мысль, без прорицания Фели всё моментально обернётся катастрофой.   
– Я не подведу, – провидица вспомнила, что не поделилась своими рассуждениями с подругой, – от Олаи мы никак не убежим. Придётся принять бой в одной из общин, и я укажу, в какой, но это будет ближе к началу ливня.   
– А я опять стану бесполезным чучелом, – неохотно призналась целительница, – они обо мне знают, наденут доспех.  
– Тем хуже для них. На металлы я воздействую другой магией, в каком-то смысле более сильной, – последовала долгая пауза.  
– А я всё хотела спросить. Ты говорила о родине, но ни разу не упомянула гильдий, только вскользь что-то было о чистоте крови. У вас их нет или не пришлось к слову? – Оттика оставалась для Эсильи прекрасным, но до безумия странным местом.   
– У нас такого никогда и не было, – даже без дополнения ответ озадачил бы любого загорца. С детства гильдии ассоциировались с развитостью и цивилизованностью, а древние, известные по временам Баркантала порядки, основанные на семьях и фамилиях – с дикостью и отсталостью, – в магократиях почти всю историю сохранялся феодализм, и личная сила не играла такой важной роли, как у вас. Иногда королевы оказывались более слабыми магами, чем их наложники, – последнее слово Фели уже неосознанно заменила на оттиканское.   
– Наложники? Что это? – поинтересовалась Эсилья.  
– Наложники, наложницы – это маги или люди с хорошей родословной, которыми окружали себя правители. Престижная штука для секса.   
– Варварство, – мир Фели каким-то образом сочетал в себе развитость и отсталость, демонстрируя невероятную тонкость ремесла и глубокое знание истории вместе с элементами доимперских общества, – и до сих пор есть такое?  
– У горцев или мартанских диктаторов разве что, – Эсилья на несколько секунд зависла. Они едва ли разгадала смысл слов провидицы, – в нормальных странах это называется «изнасилование».   
– Выходит, вы живёте семьями, как люди и древние маги?   
– Что значит древние? – усмехнулась Фели, – до Загорья я даже не догадывалась, что может быть иначе. И, думаю, ты сама понимаешь, что ваши гильдии хуже, иначе не бежала бы от них!   
– Да, но… – целительница не знала, как возразить, да и нужно ли было возражать. Она странным образом находила материнский долг прогрессивным и правильным, но не хотела, чтобы он касался её лично. Будь у неё государство, Эсилья несомненно поддержала бы гильдии, но любыми способами уберегла бы себя от членства в них.   
– А у вас совсем не бывает семей? – провидица припомнила связь Олаи и Венда. Если есть любовь, то должно найтись место и парным союзам. Хоть в какой-то форме.  
– Есть, конечно, только создают их после службы, когда волшебникам по 45-50 лет.   
– Жуть, – Фели ясно представила себе, какого живётся загорским магам. Что они, возможно, даже не знают о радостях молодости, потому что молодости у них и нет, – кошмар. Капец просто.   
– А если сможешь попасть домой, заберёшь меня с собой? – с лукавой интонацией спросила Эсилья.  
– Конечно, моя хорошая, – вопреки тону подруги Фели погрустнела и с тяжёлым вздохом снова погрузилась в свои мысли. 

Оттика не была идеальным местом, как представлялось Эсилье. Форэн и Логая боролись за власть над миром и накопили до неприличия много ядерного оружия. Нищая и изолированная Бонт-Кроя жила шантажом Архаики и постоянно напоминала о себе новостями о ликвидации очередных беженцев, испытаниями ракет и собственными атомными исследованиями. Народы двух континентов жили в извечном страхе перед новой Великой войной, зарываясь под землю в каждый кризис. 

Бывшие магократии с каждым годом теряли былой блеск и приглаженность; традиционная городская архитектура приходила в упадок, а сменял её безвкусный и опошленный модернизм. Политики никогда не сдерживали своих обещаний, их дела оставались непостижимы среднему уму, что следовал за фасадом и радостно принимал подачки от своей любимой партии. Традиционалисты гробили своим детям жизни и услужливо ретранслировали чужое мракобесие, и закон часто оказывался на их стороне. Чего только стоят лжепророки, которые непостижимым образом заглядывают в будущее на десятилетия, а то и века вперёд! Гибель магии, повсеместный разврат, космические катастрофы, чего только они не предсказали! Ядерную войну пророчат каждый год едва ли не с создания самой первой атомной бомбы полвека назад!

С другой стороны, при выборе между Загорьем и Оттикой немногие задумаются, настолько всё понятно и очевидно. Магазины полнятся качественной и разнообразной едой, одеждой, техникой на основе магии или электричества. Временами случаются локальные катастрофы по вине культистов, но они никогда не бывают столь же опасны и разрушительны, сколь кентавры или орки… а насколько мнение Эсильи об орках было оправдано? Впрочем, не стоило задаваться подобными вопросами _сейчас_. 

– Левее, – Фели немного надавила на правый бог спутницы. 

Интересно, каким образом в ночи скачут кентавры и маги? Предчувствие по-прежнему было терпимо плохим: Олая не только не прекращала преследование, но и не сбавляла скорости. Единственный известный в Загорье вид магии, который мог дать свет – магия огня, а единственное, что они могли поджечь – сухая трава. 

Предчувствие немного улучшилось, едва эта догадка посетила голову Фели, и она сколдовала позади пожар. Достаточно большой, чтобы через полчаса-час оставить обширное пепелище без горючих материалов, и таким образом лишить Олаю драгоценного света в самое тёмное время суток. Вряд ли духовница на этом успокоится, но хоть потеряет немного времени. 

– Фел? – светлячки слепили Эсилью, и она слишком поздно заметила огни впереди себя.  
– Наверное, кентавры, – провидица всматривалась в движущуюся массу факелов из-за плеча своей спутницы, – я не чувствую угрозы. 

Даже кочевники ночью должны скакать медленнее волшебниц. Факелы плохо освещали путь, а риск подвернуть ногу на камне или свалиться в овраг сковывал движение, не давая разогнаться. Трудно было оценить, насколько велико их влияние на будущее: предчувствие словно не замечало отряда впереди и не менялось даже от идеи идти прямо на него. 

Их намерения стали понятнее, когда в небо взмыли пылающие стрелы; не больше десятка огоньков, они аккуратно усеяли степь между кентаврами и волшебницам, породив ещё один пожар, осветивший путь. Пара таких ночей, и длинный кусок приграничных земель превратится в пепелище даже без боя. Только вот у Фели не оказалось и одной, ибо конь струсил и заржал, увидев разгоревшийся впереди огонь. 

– Успокой его! – так обычно поступали духовники, когда нужно было заставить лошадей сделать что-то противоестественное, – Фел!  
– Лучше веди его направо! – это никак не повлияло на предчувствие, словно от решений провидицы больше ничего не зависело.   
– Я думала, вы договорились! – от страха Эсилья почти кричала, хотя степь еле слышно шелестела.   
– Я тоже так думала! – что бы ни было на уме у кентавров, хуже они не сделают, – я до сих пор не чувствую угрозы, – спокойнее добавила Фели, – давай просто остановимся.   
– Уверена? – целительнице идея не нравилась, но… Эсилья бросила взгляд на руку. Предыдущая встреча могла бы закончиться лучше, если бы она остановилась.   
– Просто доверься мне, – Фели нарочно напомнила подруге, что та обещала полностью полагаться на неё.  
– Хорошо, – Эсилья остановила коня.

Кентавры были намного ближе, чем в прошлый раз, так что долго ждать их не пришлось. Чувства вели себя странно. Впервые в жизни Фели не могла понять, насколько опасна подступающая угроза, причём не со стороны кентавров – они оставались серым, нейтральным элементом, а в принципе. От Олаи, Кон-сая, армий волшебников. Все они почему-то стали неопределённостями, будто внезапно обзавелись собственными прорицателями. 

Подошедший кочевник был поразительно похож на своего собрата из видения Фели. Поверх шерстяной шапки был надет бронзовый шлем со вставленным во втулку смоляным плюмажем. Чёрная стёганка, как стало видно вблизи, была обвешана металлическими пластинами на кожаных ремешках, даже отдалённо не тянувшими ни на латы, ни на кольчугу. Металл угрожающе блестел в багровом свете факела, из-под низких бровей взирали ввалившиеся глаза с тёмной радужкой. Сплетённую в косу чёрную бороду сжали две металлические бусины: у основания и у конца. Внушительный трёхметровый рост – почти вдвое выше Фели – унял бы любого спешившегося волшебника или человека, столь могуче и угрожающе выглядел кочевник. Неожиданно, он заговорил по-имперски, хотя владение языком оставляло желать много лучшего: переломанные, наполовину проглоченные слова различались с большим трудом. 

– Мы не навредим. Баломор ждёт, – со второй попытки ему удалось донести свою мысль, – я буду переводить.

Волшебницы переглянулись. Баломор – советник Ырхана, а значит, вожак утаил часть своего плана от Фели. По крайней мере, в нём точно не было перехвата отрядом, подчинённым сотьеву. Другой неприятный момент… неужели переводить будет этот абориген, едва владеющий языком? Они что, издеваются?!

– Кыз! – терпение кентавра не было безграничным. Пришлось подчиниться. 

***

Когда над степью засмеркалось, Олая сперва разочаровалась в собственном плане. Выжигая траву впереди себя для освещения, пришелица оставит позади мрачное пепелище, пересечь которое столь же быстро будет уже невозможно. Но, подумав получше, она восхитилась его элегантности: как можно освещать дорогу огнём перед мордой лошади, не владея магией души? Она же на дыбы встанет! 

Реальность оказалась где-то посередине. Беглянки озарили себе путь каким-то непостижимым образом, не оставляя позади шлейфа золы и дыма, ничуть не замедляясь и умело уклоняясь от различных преград. С прорицанием или без него, они шли наилучшим маршрутом, не растрачивая сил на возвышенности и пересекая балки в сухих и неглубоких местах. Слишком много раз Олая, пытаясь срезать, то подводила весь отряд к подошве холма, то обнаруживала перед собой илистый ручеёк, и, если даже выигрывала время, однозначно теряла силы. 

– Госпожа, они подожгли степь! –доложил крылатый наездник. 

Всё-таки беглянки догадались. Достойно уважения, ведь использовать пожар для освещения – идея далеко не тривиальная, и магам она была широко известна лишь потому, что принесла победу над кентаврами в Битве при реке Хегус. А воевода Оргетен сам позаимствовал её у кочевников, которые нередко жгли перед собой степь для быстрого отступления или, напротив, чтобы догнать врага глубокой ночью. 

Но рано или поздно они вымотаются. Олая понимала, что победит, не догнав беглянок этой же ночью, а продолжив преследовать, пока у их коня не иссякнут силы. И тогда останется просто прийти и убить пришелицу, как пожелал того Венд. 

– Госпожа, – голос из тиары не сулил ничего хорошего, – вижу кентавров. Около двадцати душ. 

А вот это было плохо. Численность не впечатляла, у духовницы хватит сил разбить такой маленький отряд, но это событие в очередной раз нарушало её стройный план. Впрочем, как говорили имперские интриганы, если план исполняется слишком хорошо – он стал частью чужого плана. 

– Они замедлились? – обратилась Олая к Ромину.   
– Да, теперь они освещают путь факелами.

Хорошая новость. Ничуть не сбавляя ход, духовница повела своих магов прямо на кентавров. Если что-то изменится, ей сообщат. До тех пор она рассчитывала на быстрый и вероломный разгром кочевников. 

И всё же, стоило предпринять кое-какие дополнительные меры…

– Губош и Шельвия, ведите свои силы как можно южнее, – Олая передала свой приказ двум сотникам, ушедшим в города на западе, – займите крайние иссальские форты и будьте готовы выступить в поход по первому требованию. 

Теперь, если кому-то захочется боя, он получит его с избытком. 

***

По видениям Фели догадывалась, что их ведут куда-то в сторону общин, но точно определить направление не могла. Она даже не была уверена, что они с Эсильей бегут в сторону запада: не виднелось ни звёзд, ни местного спутника, чтобы хоть как-то сориентироваться. У кочевников же были свои способы проложить верный курс: они отправляли вперёд себя нескольких наблюдателей, но, как именно огоньки их факелов помогают всему отряду не сбиться с пути, провидица так и не поняла. 

В конце концов кентавры вышли к большому скоплению огней, которое по мере приближения превратилось в плохо освещённое селение из мазанок, в центре которого находилась… разрушенная белокаменная крепость. Обе волшебницы синхронно испытали всю гамму чувств, что ёмко описывались двумя словами: «ой, блять». Появился элемент проигрышного, нежелательного видения, и главное теперь не найти рядом ещё и дорогу. 

– Всё плохо, да? – впервые со второй встречи с кентаврами подала голос Эсилья.  
– Тогда был день, – а пейджер показывал 18:46. Если загорские сутки длятся 28 часов, из которых ночь займёт хотя бы треть, выходит, в запасе оставалось ещё много времени.   
– Впервые надеюсь, что Олая поторопится, – целительница тоже понимала, что, напади маги днём, шансов на победу будет немного, – и что этим кентаврам от нас нужно?   
– Думаю, скоро узнаем, – наверняка волшебниц вели к Баломору. Но почему не Ырхану? 

Единственный вопрос помог Фели понять происходящее. Хитрый вожак проверил, может ли прорицатель предвидеть действия сотьева, и решил извлечь из ситуации всю возможную выгоду. Поставив Баломора руководить кентаврами, он сделал поведение их всех непредсказуемым для провидицы, ведь нельзя заранее знать приказ, что будет отдан неопределённым существом, скрытым от ясновидения в любой его форме. 

Почему сотьевы вообще существуют?! Одно дело быть бездушным и потому невосприимчивым к телепатии или другой подобной магией, и совсем другое – как-то отличаться от столь же бездушной мины и быть неуязвимым даже к прорицанию! Немыслимо. Невозможно. План Ырхана сломал абсолютно всё, что знала о своём будущем Фели. Уже в тот момент, когда он устроил проверку, и её результат повлиял на поведение вожака, все видения потеряли актуальность, а совпадение стали случайными. Провидица не знала, что будет дальше. Игольное ушко ускользнуло. С этими депрессивными мыслями она вошла в богатый дом, где за столом сидел собственной персоной Баломор. Как ни в чём не бывало, он попивал из большой деревянной кружки тёмный пенистый напиток и почёсывал лысину обухом железного ножа. На спинке стула дулом кверху висело длинное ружьё – фузея – но Фели, не будучи специалистом, смогла заключить только что оно было примитивнее её пистолета. Троица кентавров с большим трудом протиснулась внутрь через низенькую дверцу. 

– Как много лет прошло! – в словах человека сквозило сарказмом, передать который его ужасному переводчику было не суждено.   
– Скоро здесь будет Олая с армией магов, – провидица надеялась как-то вразумить Баломора, но его её слова ничуть не впечатлили.  
– Мы отобьёмся, – уверенно ответил сотьев, – ты нам поможешь.   
– И вы нас отпустите? – если бы всё было так просто, Ырхан не стал бы утаивать от неё свой план.   
– Нет, – человек поднялся со стула и бережно взял в руки ружьё, – знаешь, что это такое? – за спинами волшебниц раздался скрежет вынимаемых из ножен палашей. Показывают, что сила на их стороне.   
– Знаю, – столь же непринуждённо Фели достала из кобуры пистолет и направила ствол на Баломора. Ни кентавры, ни даже человек не сделали ничего, чтобы ей помешать.  
– Хошт! – по интонации было понятно, что сотьев заматерился, причём на родном языке. До него дошло. 

Два иноземца, провидица-оттиканка и бывший пират, направили оружие друг на друга, в любой момент готовые выстрелить. Если Фели нажмёт на спусковой крючок, её атакуют кентавры. Она не чувствовала даже последствий смерти сотьева, но глупо было бы ожидать другой реакции. Убивая волшебницу, Баломор своей жизнью не рисковал: он мог покинуть селение до прихода магов. Но в этом случае весь план потеряет смысл, обе его части, и та, где они разбивают крупные силы кон-сайцев, и та, где Фели становится подневольным помощником Ырхана в военных и дипломатических делах. 

Это пат.


	14. Ветер перемен

Среди соплеменников Баломор никогда не снискал бы славы. Он был человеком среднего роста, тощим, с узкими плечами, в четырнадцать у него не было и намёка на мускулатуру. Позор для отца – великого воина, чьи предки сражались под началом самого Шетьева, и посмешище для сверстников. Несмотря на усердные тренировки – чтобы стать сильным, он трудился в три раза больше других – Баломору не удалось стать мужчиной ни в шестнадцать, ни в семнадцать, ни в восемнадцать лет. Неудивительно, что родители предпочли отказаться от родства с «порченым дитём» и отправили его скитаться по Загорью. 

Эсферов народ презирал слабаков и трусов, отказывал им в праве на семью, доблесть, даже защиту – Баломор больше не был мальчишкой, и каждый встречный мог убить неудавшегося воина, не рискуя оказаться под камнями разъярённого скопища. Он стал никем, пустышкой. Его вычеркнули из рода, предпочли забыть о крови сотьева и вывернуть в море как какие-то помои. Долгие годы изгой путешествовал в поисках силы и признания, пробуя себя в алхимии, пороховом оружии, кузнечном деле и изучении магов. Он лез вон из кожи ради толики любой славы, но едва ли мог достичь где-либо совершенства.

В двадцать пять Баломор покинул родные края и отпил дающего силу зелья. В начищенной железной кольчуге с адамантиновыми вставками его не пугали даже зачарованные мечи и стрелы. Верная фузея – плод пяти лет кропотливых трудов – обладала совершенным ударным механизмом и нерушимым стволом, подобное оружие передавалось из поколения в поколение во многих знатных родах, и Баломор был горд изготовить его собственными руками. Знания о магах и алхимии могли пригодиться там, где общество не строилось вокруг войны и оценивало эти навыки по достоинству. 

Первой целью изгоя были люди запада, что скрывались в горах под защитой духов – многие, оказавшись безродными помоями, отправлялись туда в надежде на лучшую жизнь. Из двенадцати путешественников один погиб ещё в лесах Восточного Иштухфана, шестеро пало в землях магов, а судьбы остальных разошлись в горах Мехьёлины. Именно там Баломор впервые нашёл свою славу, объединив свободных людей и одержав блистательную победу над войском магов…

С тех пор прошло два года. Перед бывшим изгоем стояла волшебница, готовая, подобно ему, перевернуть весь мир с ног на голову. Как и он, Фели была особенной крови, но, будучи магом, никогда не стала бы чем-то большим, нежели чужое орудие. Во всяком случае, Баломор верил, что этот мир заслуживает справедливости. Все те, кто шёл к своей силе долгим и упорным трудом, должны стоять наверху, а маги, получившие её по праву рождения, должны отказаться от её плодов или прислуживать по-настоящему великим людям и кентаврам. 

Стоя напротив двух волшебниц, Баломор был уверен в собственном превосходстве. В его руках пороховое оружие, дающее силу огневика-скоа. За их спинами кентавры со смертоносными палашами. Магия Эсильи ничего не могла сделать ни с его телом, ни даже с одеждой, а прорицание Фели, дававшее ей неуязвимость против всего Кон-сая, здесь не работало. В этом заключалась миссия сотьевов: нести в многострадальное Загорье столь недостающую ему справедливость. 

Размеренным движением без капли угрозы и беспокойства, Фели извлекла из небольшой кожаной укладочки на поясе предмет в форме перевёрнутой буквы «г» и направила «дыркой» на Баломора. Прорицательница просунула указательный палец в маленькое металлическое колечко, что-то щёлкнула и встала так, будто собирается стрелять. Человеку понадобилось немного времени, чтобы признать ствол порохового оружия и спусковую скобу. Это какая-то уловка…

– Хошт! – в пиратском диалекте это слово занимало промежуточное положение между «дерьмо» и «блять». Употреблять его могли только мужчины-воины, к которым Баломор, с точки зрения бывших соплеменников, не относился, но кого это волновало во Внутренней степи?   
– В моём мире такое оружие распространено шире, чем в вашем, – надменность Фели, пусть и была напускной, раздражала Баломора. – У тебя одна попытка. У меня девять, – озвучив слова волшебницы, переводчик вопрошающе посмотрел на человека.  
– Пока ничего не переводи, – сотьев воспользовался языковым барьером. – Сомневаюсь, что вы сможете ей навредить. Мы с Ырханом рассчитывали на её неспособность предвидеть мои действия, – у их плана был запас прочности, но заложили они его немного позже. – У меня есть идея. Скажи им, что, если она не опустит оружие, вы убьёте Эсилью.

Кентавр широко улыбнулся и сделал, как было приказано. Фели дрогнула – нечто подобное уже использовал в качестве аргумента Ырхан. Никакой совести. Однако опустить оружие значило потерять единственное преимущество. 

– Первым выстрелом я убью Баломора, – улыбка пропала с лица переводчика так же быстро, как и появилась, – а потом буду истреблять кентавров до тех пор, пока у меня не закончатся силы и патроны, – сколько ещё раз ей придётся ставить на кон свою жизнь? Почему её не закинуло в сказочную детскую страну?  
– Безрассудство, – коротко ответил сотьев. Это походило на игру в кости, где каждый участник ставил на кон своё тело, свободу, семью – пока не терял последнее.   
– Моя жизнь осталась в другом мире, а сейчас ты пытаешься лишить меня тех немногих смыслов, какие я нашла в этом.

Обе стороны давили до конца, не желая уступать друг другу и надеясь, что первым дрогнет оппонент. Слова Фели были правдой от начала до конца: у неё хотели отнять единственную подругу, если она не откажется от своей свободы и цели – освободить человечество. Баломор, привыкший иметь дело с покладистыми человеческими женщинами, не был готов к такому отчаянному сопротивлению и непреклонности. 

– До чего же ты проблемная, – пират опустил фузею и кивнул кентаврам. Со скрежетом палаши вошли обратно в ножны. – Ты всё равно поможешь нам отбиться от нападения, шунбук, – последнее слово Фели не понравилось, хоть она, в отличие от Эсильи, и не знала его значения.   
– Вы попытались, вы не смогли, – издевательски произнесла провидица. – Ты очень плохо на меня влияешь. Я не уверена, что буду полезна.   
– Мы знаем, – Баломор мгновенно понял намёк пришелицы, – поэтому кентаврам было приказано сопроводить вас ко мне, не преследовать и ни в коем случае не атаковать.  
– Что? – слова сотьева стали для Фели откровением. Получается, они могли просто игнорировать отряд кочевников, и с ними ничего не сделали бы.   
– Не такая ты умная, как тебе хотелось бы, – Баломор не остался в долгу и поиздевался в ответ. – Наш план. Укрепим общину и будем ждать нападения, если за три дня маги не решатся на штурм, их сметут силы вождя Сиштука. Провизии хватит с запасом. Твоя, Фели, роль во всём этом: предсказывать вражеские атаки, их время и место, чтобы мы могли подготовиться. Эсилье желательно сходить в темницу крепости и убедить фестахов заняться строительными работами.  
– Так говоришь, будто мы уже согласились, – немного неуверенно вмешалась до того молчавшая целительница. С каждым днём её всё больше тяготила вторая роль, и вот, она улучила момент, чтобы как-то повлиять на свою судьбу.  
– Заткнись, – Баломор едва не заскрипел зубами от гнева. – Не забывай о своём месте, кон-сайка.  
– Что? – привыкшую к более-менее уважительному обращению Фели ошарашила реакция сотьева на слова её подруги. – Она согласилась помочь мне с освобождением людей и имеет право на подобающее отношение.

Полагаться на чью-то защиту даже пытаясь заявить о своей самостоятельности… стыд и унижение. Эсилья немного поникла, едва её снова оттеснили на задний план, но не растеряла решимости снова и снова пробовать перехватить инициативу. Всю жизнь ей полоскали мозги целительским воспитанием, готовя к вспомогательной роли, и это даже стало одной из причин побега. Возможно, ещё не настал тот день, когда она перестанет быть придатком и заживёт своей жизнью, но он определённо настанет, если не прекращать борьбу. Борьбу с собственными чувствами и невежеством, с миром, со всяким магом, человеком или кентавром, который помешает ей достичь цели. Только в борьбе она обретёт себя и свою собственную судьбу, как это сделали Тобиан и Сигаль. 

– Освобождение людей?! – Баломор на всякий случай уточнил, уверен ли кентавр в переводе. – Вы-то?! – сотьев брызнул слюной от раздражения. Высокомерие и детская наивность. – Люди в вас не нуждаются. Мы сами отвоюем у магов свои земли и сделаем с вами то же, что вы сделали с нами и нашим наследием!  
– Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, – Фели нервно сжала пистолет. – Не передать того омерзения, какое мне довелось испытать, едва я узнала о положении людей, – ещё сложнее было передать отвращение к духовникам, зомбировавшим Улю, но упоминать брошенную на произвол судьбы девушку провидица не стала.   
– Достаточно, – отрезал Баломор. У него не было ни времени, ни желания вступать в бессмысленные споры. – Поможешь нам разбить кон-сайцев и пойдёшь на запад.   
– Достаточно, – холодно согласилась Фели. – Договорились.  
– Кентавры сопроводят вас в дом, Эсилье стоит заняться фестахами, – сотьев демонстративно повесил фузею обратно на спинку стула и с хрустом размял плечи.

Охранники расступились перед волшебницами и отвели в одну из небольших мазанок. Убранство оказалось богаче, чем в прежде посещённой общине, но по-прежнему не дотягивало до уровня магов и даже кочевников. Глава семейства спал на деревянной кровати с примитивным матрасом с шерстяным наполнением, остальные – на полу, ближе к закрытой печи. Маленький стол, явно не подходивший для общесемейных трапез, освещался через единственное окно без стекла, закрывавшееся деревянным ставнями. Жильцов, судя по количеству спальных мест, было около полутора десятков, что означало казарменную тесноту в столь маленьком доме – единственная комната размерами была немногим больше квартиры Фели в Оттике. 

Еда хранилась в расставленной по нишам разукрашенной керамической посуде, прикасаться к ней волшебницы не стали. Их вдоволь откормили кентавры. Кладовых и иных пристроек не наблюдалось, равно как и подвала. Не было никаких приусадебных участков с огородами, садами, хозяйственными постройками: крестьяне целиком полагались на свою общину. 

В глазах Эсильи подобная нищета и коллективизм сильно контрастировали с обществом магов. Прежде она и не задумывалась о том, как живут люди, и фестахи оставались где-то за границами её мира. Теперь же, воочию наблюдая общинный быт и сознавая порабощение человечества, целительнице становилось всё легче понять Фели и её цели. Изо дня в день, с утра до вечера крестьяне трудились не покладая рук, чтобы накормить и напоить волшебников. Они отдавали всё, не получая взамен даже жалких крох с барского стола. В этом и состоял секрет безбедной и просвещённой жизни магов. 

– Кровать твоя, – Фели скинула сумки возле стола.  
– А ты? – первой мыслью было предложить провидице спать по очереди, но тут Эсилья вспомнила, что сновидения несут для Фели смертельную угрозу.   
– А мне нельзя, – к тому же, проведя без сознания почти весь день, не очень и хотелось, – и ещё, –Фели извлекла из сумки-пояса аптечку, – подойди, это важно. В Оттике не было таких сильных целителей, как у вас, и мы больше полагались на обычные лекарства. Это можно назвать набором лекаря, в него входит перевязочная сумка, перчатки, э-э-э, пластырь, он приклеивается поверх раны, чтобы не было кровотечения и инфекции. Вот это салфетки, если нужно… – загорцы не знали даже шприцов и уколов, – в общем, неважно. Промедол обезболивает, гемостатик улучшает свёртываемость крови, но главное – нашатырный спирт, чтобы приводить в чувства, – нисколько не заботясь о своей подруге, Фели заговорила оттиканскими словами.   
– А-а, – по напряжённому лицу можно было сказать, что Эсилья не поняла некоторых частей, но самое важное уловила, – хорошо.   
– Точно? Могу рассказать подробнее, – Фели не хотелось повторно выпасть из реальности на день.  
– Да, да, точно! – целительница облегчённо вздохнула, когда провидица убрала набор обратно в сумку, стенки которой удивительным образом растянулись раза в два на время поглощения коробочки.   
– Займёшься фестахами? – спросила провидица после недолгой паузы. – Моё предчувствие стало определённей. Сотьев оказался хитрецом… – а как он вырвался вперёд? Ночью волшебницы должны были скакать быстрее кентавров.   
– Ты этого хочешь? – Эсилья прекрасно помнила, как плохо Фели отреагировала на обкрадывание общины.   
– Поработают на своё благо, – искренние эмоции Баломора уверили провидицу, что он на стороне людей, и заставили по-другому отнестись к идее использовать фестахов на стройке. Теперь это воспринималась как неосознанный труд ради собственного освобождения.   
– Хорошо, я схожу, – неохотно согласилась целительница. – Не представляю, что им сказать.   
– Мне кажется, сработает любая чушь, – Фели выглянула в окно и увидела с другой стороны кентавра, с интересом рассматривавшего светлячка. Совсем юный, с луком и без металлического доспеха, он показался таким наивным и глупым. – Шёл седьмой день в Загорье…  
– Страшно представить, что там творится, – поделилась Эсилья, кивнув на улицу. – Как вернусь, поболтаем?   
– Конечно, – провидица слегка потушила светлячок, погрузив комнату в полумрак. 

Целительница ушла. Фели почувствовала себя немного неуютно от того, что не последовала за ней, но догонять не стала – слишком поздно спохватилась. Сквозь звон доспехов и громкие разговоры всё отчётливее доносился далёкий гром, свидетельствовавший о близости битвы. Даже с сотьевом реальность непостижимым образом укладывалась в прошлые видения, но полагаться на них теперь было рискованно. 

Принцип работы антимагии Баломора оставался загадкой. Согласно наиболее общепринятой в Оттике концепции, душа служит своего рода пультом управления для доступа к телу и мозгу в обход законов материального мира, но процесс этот настолько сложный и запутанный, что описать его математически или сознательно применять практически невозможно, и телепаты с целителями оттачивают свои навыки постоянными тренировками, натаскивая подсознание. Поэтому, стоит попасться уникальной «мутантной» душе, и чтение мыслей, равно как и целительство, оказывается затруднено, если не невозможно. 

Но предвидение работает иначе. Оно распространяется на любые сущности материального и духовного мира, будь то капкан или чей-то преступный замысел, последствия сделки или ядерная война, и способа справляться с ним два: слабости мага и собственный прорицатель. Баломор в какой-то степени использовал живую сущность и несовершенство Фели в своей ловушке, но в юрте Ырхана и крестьянской мазанке было иначе. Сотьев не путал её предчувствие, как это обычно бывает при встрече двух прорицателей, а значит, его антимагия демонстрировала некий третий способ справляться с ясновидящими, основанный на принципах, выходящих за границы познаний оттиканцев. 

Со своей памятью Фели могла воспроизвести большую часть академического образования и десятки историй в придачу, но не находила нужных ответов. Оттика знала бездушных людей, но не знала сотьевов. 

На этом в размышлениях поставила точку вошедшая Эсилья. Целительница выглядела разозлённой и уставшей, и всё равно натянула для Фели улыбку; у правового запястья уже проклюнулось что-то похожее на кусочек ладони. В чём местные точно превосходили Оттику, так это в качестве – отнюдь не продвинутости, а эффективности – медицины. Благодаря управлению живыми тканями и целебным зельям загорцы, должно быть, не знают калек и раненых, и единственные потери для них – убитые. 

– Проблемы с фестахами? – осторожно поинтересовалась Фели.   
– Нет, с кентаврами, – неумелая маска пропала с лица Эсильи. – Языка не понимают, в крепость не пускают, вечно косятся в мою сторону и хохочут. Бесит.   
– Пойдём, разберёмся с ними, – мигом предложила свою помощь провидица.  
– Нет, уже не надо, – опека только подлила масла в огонь, – мы просто дождались переводчика и всё само собой решилось.  
– Сидим тут словно в кругу врагов, – Фели снова выглянула на улицу. Кентавры таскали туда-сюда тележки с землёй и глыбы камней, в чём им уже оказывали помощь фестахи.   
– Тебя не тревожит, что происходит в мире? – ещё раз отметила Эсилья, – мне страшно быть в центре всего.   
– Немного, – в действительности Фели почти не думала о том, что происходит глобально. Кентавры планировали опустошительный набег на незащищённые земли, который наверняка оборвёт сотни жизней и поломает тысячи судеб. От рук кочевников пострадают прежде всего маги, но, когда придёт пора подсчитывать убытки, бремя потерь целиком ляжет на гнутые спины фестахов. Что бы ни произошло, жертвами останутся люди.   
– В прошлый раз я была ребёнком в Инкарии, но запомнила ту атмосферу страха и беспокойства. Орда оставила на землях Кон-сая и Иштухфана голые крепости, осадила и морила голодом Паальвинат, и быстро ушла, едва на горизонте показалось подкрепление.   
– И мы будем бить магов, пока они не падут, – в глазах Фели засверкала, казалось, покачнувшаяся решимость первых дней. – В Оттике известнейшим и самым успешным было восстание против магов в Бонт-Крое, оно случилось за 250 лет до… э-э-э, оттиканского, – извечная проблема: понять, где говорится о мире, где о стране, а где о захолустном селе на болоте. – Современники писали, в боях поля и улицы багровели от крови, магов истребляли семьями даже после победы, превратив волшебное королевство в человеческую диктатуру и возвеличив предводительницу Элизу в ранг богини. Я бы хотела обойтись без жертв, и сделаю всё, чтобы их стало как можно меньше. Но не в ущерб нашей победе, иначе всё зря, – внутри Фели чувствовала себя ужасно. Где-то в глубине проскальзывали мысли, что все эти слова не более, чем оправдание и рационализация.   
– Я тебя поняла, – Эсилья присела на кровать и опустила голову. Гладкие ноги мёрзли от гулявшего по полу сквозняка, но загорские маги не боялись болезней и быстро излечивались от них своими силами.   
– Эси, – провидица закрыла ставни и повернулась на стуле к своей подруге, – мне бы хотелось поговорить о доверии.  
– Да? – Уля до сих пор не выходила из головы целительницы, и она заметно занервничала.  
– Что-то не так? – реакцию подруги проще всего было объяснить каким-то секретом, но Фели хранила надежду, что проблема кроется в прошлом Эсильи.   
– Нет, нет, – из головы волшебницы мигом вылетели все идеи, и она сидела, не в силах что-либо придумать.  
– Так, – едва Фели встала со стула и заговорила, целительница взглянула на спутницу, блеснув в тусклом свете каплями слёз.  
– Прости, – и Эсилья выложила всё о событиях того дня. Тайна судьбы Ули просуществовала лишь пару дней.   
– Больше так не делай, – неожиданно мягко ответила провидица. Она присела рядом с подругой и крепко её обняла, дав уткнуться лицом в карман куртки. – Оставим это в прошлом и впредь не будем хранить друг от друга секретов, – Фели сама чувствовала угнетающую тяжесть на сердце, но за годы проблем с психикой привыкла и не к таким выкидам мозга. Она могла выдержать обман и убийство невинной девушки, в этом мире – сущий пустяк, лишь бы не остаться одной.   
– Хорошо, – согласилась целительница. Впервые ей пришлось хранить такой секрет, и она не справилась. 

Гроза медленно приближалась, в занятой общине кипели строительные работы, прибывали всё новые и новые отчаянные кентавры, готовые дать магам бой. На крыше башни Баломор помог установить и зарядить пушку, и теперь человек внимательно следил за передвижениями огней по степи. Часть их принадлежала магам, часть – кентаврам; где-то вдали, под прикрытием лесов и белой мази, ближе к рассвету осядут опытные силы кочевников. Впервые в истории обе стороны в такой спешке собирали войска, особенно маги, привыкшие полагаться на тщательную подготовку, планирование снабжения и навязывание боя в удобном рельефе. 

Олая постоянно поддерживала связь со всеми своими крылатыми наездниками и сотниками, не забывая совещаться и с Вендом. Катастрофа была впереди, но первый бой маги примут уже очень скоро, и от этого боя зависит всё. Если кочевники победят, это станет тревожным колоколом для всего Загорья и воодушевит других вожаков присоединиться к грабительскому набегу. Все труды пойдут прахом: ясновидящая ускользнёт на запад и наверняка станет ещё большей угрозой, если не составит достойную пару осадившему волшебный мир шетьеву. Уже почуявшие слабость магов орки не дадут увести войска с Цеминского вала, а рассчитывать на помощь наместников и архонтов не приходилось. 

Кон-сай должен был одержать эту победу, чего бы она ни стоила, но их противники не собирались так просто её отдавать. Баломор, возвысившийся в горах Мехьёлины, намеревался сыскать ещё больше славы и доказать себе и всем вокруг, что он не трус и не слабак, донести до морской родины весть о безродном изгое, дважды разгромившем магов, и в конце концов вернуться в дом отца как доблестный воин, умелый мастер и превосходный полководец. В голове Ырхана, кроме жажды наживы, зрели планы межродовых интриг, жестоких дебатов и грядущей борьбы за давно пустующее место Кагана Внутренних степей. Победа над магами обеспечила бы Ферлюзинам должный авторитет. Фели и Эсилья, чьи действия спровоцировали стремительные перемены, впервые были по-настоящему готовы к бою. 

Загорье погружалось в мрачную эпоху авантюризма.


	15. Дебют, часть I

Тяжёлые беспросветные тучи растягивали глубокую ночь, не давая преломлённому солнечному свету достичь поверхности. Вспышки молний временами озаряли степь и стены крепости Балочного Увала – небольшой общины на двадцать три мазанки, чьё название точно характеризовало её расположение. К югу от неё полыхал искусственный пожар, прикрывавший переход нескольких десятков опытных кентавров в лес – в такой тьме было прекрасно видно даже малейший огонёк, иначе им было не проскользнуть незамеченными. Под пологим склоном холма на востоке протекала бурным ручьём не пересохшая балка, чей левый берег дополнительно укрепили насыпью и рвом – это не позволит огневикам опрокинуть оборону огненной стеной и затруднит атаку термовзрывом. 

Каждому кочевнику был выдан мешочек с белой мазью, которую надлежало нанести в случае крупной атаки магов – по неизвестным причинам некоторые виды глины хорошо блокировали способности духовников, не только не позволяя им воздействовать на разум, но и скрывая живые создания от их взора. Баломор знал, что его враг полагается на скрывшихся в тучах виверн, и намеренно передавал через них информацию лишь о той части войск, что оставалась открыта для магии души. В перелесок северо-восточнее даже была отправлена ложная, отвлекающая засада из юных кентавров-мужчин. 

Сотьев стремился переиграть Олаю, поманив её на скорый штурм общины с укреплённым правым флангом и ослабленным левым. Лучники во рвах за насыпью обдали бы магов множеством стрел ещё на подходе, и отступили, двигаясь по заранее вырытым траншеям. Как только маги преодолеют насыпь, их тут же встретит картечь, и первый выстрел из пушки станет сигналом для кентавров в лесу ринуться в бой. Все прочие отряды, сформированные по кровному родству, должны были подчиняться трубному вою. План предполагал минимальные потери, но они появятся, когда он даст сбой. 

Что касалось неожиданных атак с других сторон, то на этот случай были возведены дополнительные рвы с припрятанными заострёнными прутьями – чтоб не вышло ворваться наскоком. А также многократно упрочняющая план Фели, из-за которой Баломору пришлось устраниться от использования пушки и отдачи приказов, что бы ни происходило на поле боя. Это нервировало и раздражало, но должно было дать колоссальное преимущество перед врагом, который не знал крупных поражений со времён Шетьева. 

Между тем, огни на востоке стояли неподвижно. Олая уже потерпела два поражения из-за поспешно принятых решений и высокомерия, и теперь гадала, что именно она видит: глупость или хитрость, которая хочет показаться глупостью? Почему кочевники до сих пор не воспользовались своей мазью? Можно было не сомневаться, что все они ходят с едким запашком защиты от целителей, но отказ от применения глины был либо частью некого плана, либо попыткой сэкономить из расчёта на долгую осаду. 

На плечи духовницы в очередной раз пал непростой выбор между действием и ожиданием. Два сотника на севере уже выступили с подкреплением, но подоспеют только во второй половине дня, а кентавры всё прибывают и окапываются в общине, точно так же готовясь и к немедленному штурму, и к осаде. А ещё набег… стягивать сюда войска определённо было бы не лучшей идеей, и взять на себя ответственность за это решение мог только Венд. Лишь он мог решить, что больше спровоцирует орков: успешные грабежи кентавров или сбежавшая ясновидящая. 

– Пригласите Царя Кон-сая, – приказала Олая дежурившему с тиарой духовнику, – немедленно.   
– Слушаюсь, госпожа, – раздался короткий ответ, сменившийся гнетущим молчанием.

Раскаты грома звучали уже совсем близко, и скоро тучи должны были обрушиться на степь ливнем. Капли редкой мороси уже падали на кожу ледяными иголками, а поднявшийся ветер трепал волосы и снимал капюшоны мантий. 

– Да, Олая? – сонно пробормотал архимаг.  
– Мне нужен Ваш совет, господин Венд, – она не позволяла себе и намёка на неофициальность в присутствии других волшебников, – враг укрепляется в общине и, как мне кажется, задумал хитрость на случай штурма. У нас пока нет сил его окружить, а чем дольше мы ждём – тем больше прибывает кентавров, и тем глубже рвы. Мы можем пожертвовать нашими владениями ради убийства ясновидящей или оставить её, сосредоточившись на отражении набега.   
– Оставлять её нельзя ни в коем случае, – возразил Венд, – мы с Сигаль считаем, что она может быть вторым шетьевом. Бери столько сил, сколько посчитаешь нужным, и не дай ей улизнуть. Ни за что!   
– Слушаюсь, господин! – практически воскликнула Олая.   
– Полагаюсь на тебя, – подобрел архимаг. – Не подставляйся под удар. 

Погода не располагала к сражению с кентаврами: да, они не смогут использовать свои стрелы, но и маги будут без файерболов и с худыми стенами. Требовался надёжный план. Вспышка осветила общину – в очередной раз – и этот островок порабощённого человечества предстал нагим, окружённым насыпями, населённый мельтешащими фигурами. Две группы кентавров примерно равные по численности находились за её пределами, одна на юге, другая на севере: несомненно, они должны прикрывать фланги, чтобы не дать окружить общину. Из ловушки есть простой выход: переправиться всеми силами, обойти основные укрепления и обрушиться на врага сокрушительным ударом. 

Но чем ответят кентавры? Они не выдержат бой ни до, ни после переправы, поэтому попытаются ударить во время неё: с тыла зайдёт лесная засада, впереди будут поджидать степняки из общины и северная или южная группа. Разделять войско всегда опасно. Пусть Тегин пересечёт балку и закрепится за ней, за ним проследует Олая, а её гвардейцы прикроют переход Милии. Они окажутся по ту сторону илистой речонки и смогут нанести концентрированный удар всей массой, усиливая огненные стены друг друга и прочищая дорогу термовзрывами. Всё это время над поселением должна кружить виверна, дабы не дать выскочить пришелице с Эсильей: их может прикрыть мазь, нельзя доверяться третьему оку магии души. 

Были ли альтернативы? Олая помнила уроки военного искусства и хорошо усваивала жизненный опыт. Её план хорош, но слишком предсказуем, врагу ничего не стоит проделать в голове те же вычисления даже без прорицательницы, а уж с ней… нет, духовница поступит иначе. Должна поступить иначе. Должна использовать пришелицу против кентавров. Только как? Олая ничего не знала о способностях Фели и легко могла ошибиться, переоценив или недооценив их, равно как и сделав неверное предположение относительно принципа их работы. Как… как… как ей победить ясновидящую?.. Как одолеть врага, который знает будущее?.. 

Есть лишь один ответ. Только многократно превосходящими силами. 

Степь вновь залилась оглушающим громом, который предварил упавшую на иссохшую траву стену воды. Факелы недовольно зашипели, и весь мир скрылся в непроглядном чёрном тумане. Поодаль опустились ближе к земле виверны, пожар скоро погас, а кентавры поспешили загнать фестахов обратно в крепость. Два маленьких войска стояли, не решаясь действовать. Пушка смотрела туда, где мгновение назад плясали огоньки магов. Фели и Баломор громко пререкались, первая хотела получить белую мазь, второй боялся, что ясновидящая сбежит, едва скроется от духовников. 

Ливень. Слепота. Тьма затянутых тучами сумерек. Самое неудачное время для битвы. Самая неудачная погода для битвы. Бесконечные раскаты грома слились в непрерывный оглушительный шум. Вода быстро собиралась в траве, в мелких впадинах, превращая степь в гигантское болото; то, что недавно было узенькой балкой, обратилось бурлящим грязным потоком. 

– Милия, Тегин, ждём прояснения погоды, – Олая поставила подчинённых в известность относительно своих планов. – Действуем осторожно. Наш враг не силён, но очень опасен. 

Они знали, сколько хлопот может доставить пришелица, просто убегая от магов по степям. Их сил с лихвой хватило бы, чтобы за пару дней поймать кого угодно, но только не ясновидящую: прорицание позволяло распознавать ловушки ещё до их создания, даже прежде, чем их придумывали. Казалось, противостоять этой способности невозможно, и любого разумного духовника на месте Олаи поразил бы паралич и апатия. Против всякого плана уже приняты контрмеры. Ничто не застанет врага врасплох. Никакая хитрость не сработает. Единственный выход – грубая сила. Нужно собрать столько войск, чтобы ускользнуть было невозможно физически. Столько, чтобы каждый шаг прожигался и каждая стрела просматривалась. Они уже нашли провидицу и ни за что не отпустят, куда бы она не направилась. 

Осталось взять её в кольцо, и схлопывать капкан, пока от вторженки не останется кучка пепла.

Вот и весь план. Другого быть не может. 

– Ольвин, следи за общиной, никто не должен улизнуть. Ромин, садись на землю близ лесной засады, затаись и наблюдай за ними. Губош, Шельвия, – она связалась с сотниками, направлявшимися в крайние южные иссалы, – вы нужны мне здесь. Крепость «Балочный Увал», мне может не хватить сил её взять. Аргошт, Даарвиун, Керток, – тиары активировались одна за другой, – доклад.  
– Ольвин принял приказ, выполнение возможно, – прозвучал первый формальный отчёт.  
– Ромин принял приказ, – второй ответил короче.

Губош и Шельвия оказались столь же немногословны.

– Аргошт докладывает. Главная стоянка покинута, вышел на след группы беременных кентаврок. Преследую.  
– Продолжай, – удовлетворённо ответила Олая. Убить их – разозлить степняков, но схватить всё ещё можно ради последующего шантажа.   
– Даарвиун докладывает. Стоянка «великая» уничтожена, проводим подсчёт пленников и пытаемся выяснить их знатность.   
– Хорошая новость, – отозвалась духовница. Нечасто удаётся ударить кочевников первыми.  
– Керток докладывает. Стоянка «западная» у меня перед глазами, но… – он запнулся, – здесь уже с лагерь кентавров, и они всё ещё собираются.   
– Уничтожь их, пока есть возможность.  
– Слушаюсь, – и Керток повёл магов в бой.

Иногда осторожность исключительно вредна: не свяжись Олая с сотником сама, он мог затянуть атаку настолько, что она стала бы проигрышной. Все они идут на острие превентивной вылазки во Внутреннюю степь и должны вести себя соответственно, без малейшего промедления, в этом сама её суть – бить, пока степняки не собрались в орду, пока они слабы и раздроблены. Быть быстрее их. Быть хитрее их. Быть там, где они не ждут. Вскружить им головы, и оторвать черепа от шей – прожечь огнём сам дух набега и безнаказанного грабежа.

– Вперёд. Медленно, – сотники и десятники спустили приказ вниз по иерархии.

О штурме речи не шло. Штурм – это большой риск. Олая хотела подобраться поближе и накрыть передние ряды термовзрывами, снести передовую линию обороны. Едва дождь ослабнет, можно выходить на сотню шагов, что чуть больше одной стрелы, и приступать к метанию файерболов. 

– Приготовиться к трёхлинейному построению, – скомандовала духовница.

Всадники растянулись из аморфной массы в три стройных ряда. Это самый эффективный способ закидывать врага огнём: маги впереди встают на одно колено, вторая линия стоит в полный рост, третья – на конях. Лишних лошадей отводят в тыл, чтоб не мешались. Кентавры должны быть знакомы с этим построением, это любимый приём имперцев; он прост в исполнении: можно использовать даже рекрутов; огненных стрел порождается столько, что они не оставляют вражескому авангарду ни единого шанса. 

Хлюпанье тысячи копыт. Чернота непроглядного ливня. Непромокаемые красные мантии с торчащими из-под тени капюшона подбородками. Всполохи огня осветили ближайшие десять-пятнадцать шагов, дальше – как в тумане. Небеса разрезала гигантская молния, чьи ветви трещинами прошли от горизонта до горизонта, и гром до звона сотряс барабанные перепонки. 

Тысяча шагов. Вдали, где-то на краю засияло несколько душ. Почуять их могли только духовники-ашоа: Олая, Тегин, Милия и командир пальца гвардейцев. Завывал, сминая капли, ветер.

Девятьсот шагов. Мрак ливня чуть рассеялся. В общине меж домов мелькнуло что-то неестественно светлое, и тут же скрылось в недрах крепости.

Восемьсот шагов. Раздался трубный вой, и души зашевелились, расступаясь перед волшебниками и скрываясь от их взора.

Семьсот шагов. Фронт пламени перед войском с недовольным шипением испарял капли влаги.

Шестьсот шагов. Столкновение близилось, сердца замирали в ожидании.

Пятьсот шагов. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Четыреста шагов.

Триста шагов.

Двести. 

Строй остановился. Шестеро магов в искусно украшенных мантиях синхронно вышли вперёд.

К раскатам грома прибавилось нечто иное: грохот шести ярких вспышек. Промокшая насыпь разлетелась фонтанами грязи, вода испарилась, и тут же обрушилась на образовавшиеся воронки. Ни криков, ни ругани. По ту сторону не осталось никого, им, без сомнения, сообщили о приближении магов, но Олая не решалась пересекать разбушевавшуюся балку. Пришелица узнает о любом её ходе заранее. 

– И что дальше… – шёпотом поинтересовалась духовница у воздуха.

Вторая череда взрывов ещё сильнее порвала насыпь, стенка одной из воронок обвалилась и выпустила наружу поток коричневой воды. Ударные волны стремительно расширяющимися шарами колыхали дождевые капли, заставляли барабанные перепонки до звона вздрагивать. Не будь по ту сторону ясновидящей, сотни без труда смели бы всю общину, сравняли бы с землёй каждую мазанку, вычистили бы от степняков рвы. Но она там, расположилась в подвале крепости и делает свои пророчества для дикарей, нисколько не переживая о духовниках и их волшебном взоре. 

Третья волна прожгла в обороне небольшую дыру, через которую во вспышках молний была видна грязная пустота. Кентавры ушли, ретировались прочь от атаки магов, зная, что Олая не рискнёт пойти на штурм. А если рискнёт? Духовницу вдруг озарило. Что, если пришелица предсказала другой вариант будущего, где кочевники остались, и не знает теперешнего исхода? Рискнуть или проиграть? На обдумывание неожиданной догадки не было времени.

Дождь вдруг ослаб, словно само мироздание подталкивало Олаю к опрометчивому решению. Но она медлила. Рискнуть или проиграть? Почему она думает об ожидании как о поражении? Некая душа летела из подвала крепости вверх по башне. Зашевелилась. Решено.

Четвёртая череда взрывов расширила брешь.

– Вперёд, на штурм! – приказ был сопровождён планом, мимолётно пронесшимся в голове Олаи, но в точности переданный вниз, к десятникам, сотникам и гвардейцам. 

Общину накрыло роем из трёх сотен файерболов, промокшие соломенные крыши неохотно воспламенялись, на траве оставались чёрные кружки. Вряд ли огонь кого-то задел, но свою задачу, припугнуть, прижать к земле, он выполнил. Первый ряд сорвался с места и рванул в дыру, второй и третий прикрыли их новыми огненными стрелами. Подобные кометам, эти яркие хвостатые шарики проносились над рвами и ударялись о глиняные стены и размякшую почву. 

Гром. Без молнии. Подобный взрыву. Всего мгновение Олая видела вспышку в окне башни, и тут же ослепла. Мир погас. В ушах стоял невыносимый звон. Во рту чувствовался железный привкус крови. Конь с судорогами осел на земле и завалился набок, придавив своим весом правую ногу духовницы. Она не видела и не слышала мир, лишь чувствовала, как отваливается челюсть. Лишившееся командира войско опешило, встало, не решаясь двинуться с места. Картечь единственного выстрела из пушки ударила точно в цель, пусть не убила Олаю, но сковала магов смятением. 

Несколько огневиков успело пересечь балку, и тут же нашло смерть от палашей укрывшихся за насыпью кентавров. Вдали, в башне Фели с облегчением отметила, что предчувствие стало гораздо лучше. Она попала. Не знала, куда, не знала, в кого, но попала, и орудийный расчёт из пары свободных человек с непониманием уставился на внезапно остановленных магов. 

Рука в мешке с солью. Горсть разлетелась по сухому полу у дальней стены. Светлячок подсветил хаотичные узоры, что выдернули из глубин подсознания новые воспоминания из будущего. Нужен второй выстрел. После него на магов обрушатся степняки из засады, причинят им большие потери. 

– Перезаряжайте, – приказала Фели, – быстро. 

Молодой паренёк, рождённый где-то в Мехьёлине, утвердительно кивнул и хлопнул своего седоволосого товарища по плечу. Тот с недовольным бурчанием взялся помогать с перезарядкой орудия и его наведением. Выдернув сожжённый фитиль, они бросили тканый мешок в ствол, затем в пушку были заправлены шарики картечи. Дед ткнул чем-то в запальное отверстие, бережно вставил туда петарду и новый трут. Все эти махинации заняли не больше двух минут. Пушка готова. 

– Позвольте? – Фели взялась за рычаг подъёмного клина. – Поверните её чуть правее. 

Во второй раз никаких вопросов к волшебнице не возникло. Люди, наступив на горло своей гордости, подчинились союзнице Баломора и развернули пушку, как было приказано. 

– Стоп, – произнесла прорицательница, – жгите.

Чиркнуло огниво, и пламя медленно заскользило по фитилю, приближаясь к отверстию. Провидица взглянула на часы.

20:55. 

Всё ещё черно, как в пещере. Дождь то слабел, то набирал обороты. Гроза ушла дальше, сверкая где-то в стороне. Битвы до сих пор не случилось и, если верить предчувствию, в ближайшем будущем не случится.

Грохот второго выстрела оглушил Фели и эхом разнёсся по степи. Шарики картечи ударили по скучковавшимся магам, метко сбив Тегина, пару огневиков и гвардейца; это их не убило, но надолго вывело из битвы. Уже Олая была незаменима, но без двух духовников-ашоа войско оказалось почти полностью обезглавлено. Милия взять на себя командование не могла, не справилась бы с тремя сотнями.

– Берегите порох, – произнесла провидица, бросив взгляд на оставшиеся восемь мешков.  
– А если они опять пойдут на штурм? – спросил молодой паренёк с весьма солидной мускулатурой.  
– Не пойдут, – уверенно ответила Фели, – я знаю, о чём говорю.

И действительно, засуетившиеся маги рассредоточились по долине перед увалом, не выказывая никакого желания атаковать. Их мельтешащие факелы пробивались сквозь мрак пасмурных сумерек, сновали туда-сюда, уходили вдаль или в сторону, по берегу переполненной балки. Раздался трубный вой, оповестивший кентавров о передышке. Они тут же похватались за безвкусные харчи и попадали на лошадиные брюха, давая копытам заслуженный отдых. Несмотря на близость неприятеля, община принимала всё новых разгорячённых степняков, и обещала превратиться в настоящую крепость – до того невиданное зрелище, привыкшие к манёвренному бою кочевники обнесли сами себя рвами и насыпями.

Непогода успокоилась и позволила первым крохам солнечного света пробиться через облака. Пока ещё было очень темно, но день постепенно вступал в свои законные владения, давал несчастным смертным душам возможность видеть друг друга без помощи опасного огня. Лёгкая морось ещё напоминала о прошедшем недавно тропическом ливне, но не создавала никаких весомых преград сверх тех, что уже были: вся степь превратилась в одно сплошное труднопроходимое болото. По нему где-то на горизонте хлюпали три сотни копыт, проклинавшие свою неспособность настичь магов быстрее, до того, как тьма рассеется. 

Пятый день второго месяца уктонги ознаменовался началом маленькой битвы с очень большим значением. Балочный Увал – посредственная деревушка на краю владений магов, выросшая вокруг старинной крепости – превратилась в поле боя, обрушив на головы несчастных фестахов ещё одно тяжёлое испытание. Когда перестанут громыхать взрывы и утихнет звон мечей, им предстоит заново отстроить родные дома и как-то исхитриться умилостивить господ уплатой натурального налога. Всем плевать на людей. Даже тем из них, кто не потерял свободу.

Раз за разом рассуждая о несправедливости Загорья, Фели твёрдо для себя решила исправить её, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Не должно одно разумное существо столь бессовестно угнетать другое. Не должен человек быть рабом по факту своего рождения. Закону силы, по которому живут местные волшебники, место в диких джунглях, где всякое зверьё грызёт друг друга во славу естественного отбора. Нужно стоять выше зверей. Быть цивилизованными. Быть культурными. Быть достойными наследниками загадочных изобретателей сельского хозяйства и каменных домов, лука и удочки, религии и письменности. Ничто из этого не создавалось как прерогатива рабов или их господ. Каждое изобретение было призвано сделать жизнь лучше.

Этот мир ждут удивительные перемены. На это надеялась Фели. В это поверила Эсилья. Единственная прорицательница успешно противостояла одному из самых могущественных государств Загорья, таковой оказалась суровая реальность, и не повезло всякому, кто осмелится оспорить её решение! 

Бережно начищал свою фузею Баломор, ворочалась в траве на грани смерти Олая, нёсся со всех ног к виверне Венд. В ярости Ырхан преследовал Даарвиуна, пока иные кочевники палашами вырезали сотню Кертока. Над общиной продолжал кружиться Ольвин, не спускавший глаз с крепости, где укрылась Фели. Приземлившийся близ лесной засады Ромин регулярно докладывал принявшей командование Милие, что он в порядке, а кентавры бездействуют. Целители без труда остановили кровотечение у Тегина и умело латали его раны, намного менее опасные, чем раны Олаи. Айнан и Тобиан в своей юрте собирали мешочки с полезными мазями и порошками для грядущего набега. Сигаль и Йцукен готовились прикрыть кон-сайского царя на совете, защитить его авторитет от посягательств архонта Рена.

Тучи сгустились над Загорьем. Кому-то не повезёт пережить сие смутное время, а те, кому повезёт, увидят перед собой совсем другой мир.


End file.
